The Twilight Bride
by AQuad
Summary: Epicness begets epicness, or so we are told. In a story that combines Twilight and the classic tale of Princess Bride, follow Wesward and Bellacup as they overcome pillaging pirates and greedy royalty.
1. Introduction

**Welcome to AQuad's first story ever! Squeee!!! We are just a teeny bit excited and even a teeny bit more (ok a lot more) nervous.**

**So if you like, please show us some love in the form of reviews.**

**This is just the introduction to the story, it is short we know. We will be adding chapter one mid-week, Wednesday maybe, we will see. **

**If we get a whole lot of love we may be persuaded to bring it to you sooner...just sayin.**

**Dreamersdaze AKA Mandy-pants you rock our mismatched sox as our amazing masta-beta and friend!**

**If you aren't reading her story Moderately Mediocre you really should be, it is fantastic!!**

** AQuad is a work of collaboration between sweetpoeticjustice (AKA Alice Sweetcheeks on FB) and AllieH123**

**We own no rights whatsoever to Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyers.**

**We also own no rights to the Princess Bride by William Goldman.**

**If we did we would be bajillionaires and have housekeepers at our service. **

**Then we could write all we want with no fear of the disaster that will await us from our hubs and kids **

**once we return from out writing induced frenzy.**

* * *

_**The Twilight Bride Introduction**_

There once lived two souls who loved more deeply and more purely than any other person has ever been known to love. They came from two different worlds, but their hearts intertwined just the same. That love was lost and broke this young girl more than she ever thought possible. She couldn't and never would love again; couldn't forsake her heart, her soul, and the gift they had been given. He was her one and only, her forever.

Her name was Bella and her father owned a farm. His name was Edward and he worked as a farm hand for Bella's father. He waited on her hand and foot, always giving her what she needed or wanted, oftentimes before she could even request it; he just knew. It was almost as if he could read her mind. Edward hardly ever spoke to her but when he did it was usually three small words which meant the world to her. Not until after years of this master and student dance did she realize that she loved him; just as he loved her.

Bella was a beautiful girl. Long chestnut hair accented her chocolate colored eyes, and her fair skin provided her with a stunning complexion. However, that is not what she saw when she looked in the mirror. On the rare occasion that she did study her reflection, all she saw was a mouth graced with one lip that was slightly larger than the other, boring brown eyes, and skin that never kept the sun kissed look in the summertime. Despite the fact that she was always kind to others, she came to the realization upon her sixteenth year that she did not have many female friends. Little did she know that the other girls in the village despised her for her enviable beauty. Men would stare at her as she walked to and from town, and those of wealth were known to come from far away just for a chance to catch a glimpse of her beauty. Many thought part of her beauty came from the fact that she was completely oblivious to it.

Known for her pure and innocent nature, Bella had the ability to make anyone laugh. Her wit and humor was known throughout the town. If one of the locals was having a rough day she was sure to do her best to cheer them up, always willing to lend a shoulder to cry on if need be. Her selfless tendencies and compassionate temperament were the only things to outshine her beauty**.**

Despite this, Bella had never displayed an interest in boys, romantically that is. The village boys were perfect playmates for her as a child, for unlike the other girls she didn't fret over a little mud, or mind playing with frogs they would find in the neighbor's pond. In fact, she found it all quite delightful. But as she reached the age of blossoming romances, she found that no one put a sparkle in her eye; until him.

Edward grew up a very poor boy. His father died when he was very young and his mother did her best to raise him right, until she passed away when he was sixteen. He came to the farm that Bella lived on looking for employment and Bella's father, Charlie, saw something in him that he liked. Bella only saw stars. She was completely mesmerized by his beauty. His shocking copper hair always seemed to be in disarray and when he looked at her with his piercing green eyes she felt he could reach the unknown depths of her soul.

Like all of the other local men, Edward too noticed Bella's beauty. She was so easy to fall in love with. But he wanted to be worthy of her, worthy of her love,so he saved every penny her father gave to him in wages. He dreamed of the day that he could build a house for the two of them so they could be married and start a family together; longed to give her everything, yet still couldn't bring himself to truly talk to her. How he wished he could just open up and speak to her, share with her, protect her; hold her forever and never let her go. Someday he would make his dreams come true.


	2. Chapter 1

***taps microphone* Check? Check? Double check? Can you hear me? HOLY LORD PEOPLE!!! We are super stoked you are lovin our lil' story! And that was only the intro! We just wanna give a special shout out to our girl Virgy who is taking time outta her crazy schedule to show us some review love. This was the reaction to us seeing her review: **

**Allie: Squeeee! Did you see Virgy reviewed us?!?!**

**Alice: Whaaaaa?????? OMG!!! I am for real hyperventilating here!**

**Allie: I think I may have experienced momentary heart fail when I saw that!**

**Alice: I can't believe it *starts throwing confetti***

**So yeah, just a bit excited 'bout that one. Anywho, we were so excited about the great response to the intro we decided to give you Chapter 1 twelve hours early! Enjoy!**

***SM owns Twilight. William Goldman owns PB. We own lots and lots of mismatched socks that get rocked on a daily basis.**

_**The Twilight Bride Chapter 1**_

"Gah!" I yell as I miss a rung on the ladder and fall backward. I can't believe how clumsy I am sometimes and today seemed to be no different. Some people are blessed with a natural grace; however that particular blessing never bestowed itself upon me. Actually it seemed to skip my entire family. My dad, the local sheriff, has actually come close to shooting himself in the foot a couple of times. Not even joking. It's a wonder they still let him have his gun. My specialty is falling…kind of like I am now. Just as I'm preparing for the sting of my body hitting the barn floor, I am stopped by two hands which grasp me firmly around the waist.

"You ok Bella?"

_Oh great; Edward_. Pretty boy has witnessed yet another embarrassing moment it would seem. I just couldn't seem to catch a break. _Not that I minded being saved from some extra bruises._ "Yeah I'm fine. I was trying to get the bucket from up there in the rafter and lost my footing; could you help me, oh tall one?"

"I'm your bitch" he says with a smirk. There is something about the way he says that; as if it is a private joke that I'm not privy to. He had been answering me with that line for almost a year now, andI didn't think much of it because in a way it was true. He had worked for my father for the past two years as a farm hand and although we don't talk much I still enjoy looking at the prettiness. The way he carried himself was just….ungh; so sure and confident. He was definitely born with the graceful gene that I am severely lacking. I haven't seen him fall, trip, or stumble once since knowing him. And I watch him…a lot. But I digress. In a way he is my bitch because he works for my father; which means he technically works for me as well. I can boss his pretty ass around as much as I want. But I don't, because I don't want him to think that _I _am a bitch.

"While you're at it, would you mind getting me the bridle from over there on that post, Pretty Boy?" I ask whilst twirling my hair around my fingers.

Ok so maybe I do like to boss him around, but it's only because I love it when he's close to me. I do wish he would talk more, andif asking him for small inconsequential things makes that happen, then I shall ask away.

"And after you grab that I need you to help my get the horses out to pasture."

"I'm your bitch." He leans in close to me as he says this and I feel a bit faint. For a moment I think he may actually be making a move on me, only to have my hopes crumble as I realize that the bridle I have asked him to grab is actually on the post right beside me, and he is only reaching to grab it. _Dang it!_

"Yeah you are," I say breathlessly. This causes a small chuckle to come out of him. Inside my inner diva does a small victory dance because in all the time I have known him I have never made him laugh. Sure he smiles a lot, sure he has laughed at something one of the other farm hands has said, but this time it was me causing that beautiful sound. _Bella's sense of humor, for the win! _

"Can I ask you a question, Pretty Boy?" I am hesitant about this and my inner diva asks me what the heck I'm doing.

"Anything." is his reply.

"You always say "I'm your bitch" when I ask you to do things. Why is that? I mean I know you work for my father and all, but seriously? And you always seem to have this cute little smirk on your face when you say it; almost like you are laughing about it on the inside…" I realize I am rambling and my inner diva doesn't like that. So she shuts me up.

"Truthfully I say it because I would do anything you ask of me, anything," is his shocking reply. "You want me to get that bridle that is two inches away from your left elbow? I will gladly do it because it allows me to get closer to you. You want me to help you let the horses out to pasture? I couldn't be happier to do so, because it will be an excuse to spend time with you."

_Oh my; didn't see that one coming_. My inner diva is doing a full-on happy dance right now, complete with twirls, kicks, and spins that are actually graceful. _I can't believe this is really happening!_ I'd never dreamed he'd think of me the way I think of him.

My inner diva notices that my mouth is kind of hanging open and she yells at me to shut it. So I do.

"Really, you like spending time with me?" I say with a cheesy grin.

"Yeah I really do." he answers. "Why wouldn't I? You're funny, intelligent, not to mention incredibly beautiful."

This makes me blush so I look down at my feet and chew on my bottom lip.

"Don't hide your pretty face from me." he says as he puts his finger under my chin to lift my face back up. "You're so beautiful, Bella. It's a wonder you don't realize it."

"I.. um.. huh?" is my intelligent response.

His voice is warm and husky and sends shivers down my spine."It is amazing to me that you don't see yourself clearly. You have everyone in this town watching you and you don't even realize it. When you go to the market they stop and stare at you. You have a natural grace about you that draws people in."

"Grace?!?" I laughed at that one. "Believe me the last word that fits me is graceful. If you remember not ten minutes ago you walked in here because I fell off a ladder. So graceful I am not."

Edward just gave me an indulgent grin. "Yes, you do have your clumsy moments but that is part of what draws people to you. But that isn't what I meant when I said that you had grace. What I was referring to is that you carry yourself in a way that lets us know that you don't care what other people think of you. You hold yourself with such confidence and that in turn makes you seem graceful and sure of yourself."

I can feel the blush deepening across my cheeks."I just never think of myself that way. I feel like I am always tripping over my own two feet, and I can't make it through a week without getting scraped up or bruised by something." Suddenly I realize this is the longest we have ever spoken.

"It is the longest we have ever spoken," he says softly. _Oops, must have said that out loud._ "I've wanted to speak to you for so long, but I didn't think I should. You have so much and what do I have to offer? I'm just a poor farm hand. You're the daughter of the town sheriff and owner of the biggest farm in the area." He sighs and his shoulders slump in defeat.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I am shocked by what he is saying. "You don't have anything to prove to anyone, least of all me. Where is this coming from?"

"Bella, please don't let what I'm about to say scare you off." he starts nervously and he runs his hands through his hair making it even more of a mess. There is a long pause during which I kind of forget to breathe. And then Edward lifts his head and his eyes capture mine as he speaks. "I love you Bella, have loved you for some time now. And I want us to be together. I want to build us a home, and provide for you, give you anything you could ever dream of, because you deserve it."

My inner diva and I are both speechless. _He loves me? Really?_

"Yes I do, very much so," he answers with an amused undertone.

_Dang it! Why won't my inner musings just stay in my head where they belong?_

"Oh Edward… I can't believe this is happening. The truth is I've dreamed of you saying those words to me, countless times. I've been watching you since you started working for my father and you have fascinated me. You tell me that I seem so sure of myself, but you are the one who has the true grace and confidence." I take a step closer to him, and we are now standing toe to toe. I stare up into his marvelous green eyes and feel as though I am losing myself in them. He reaches up and tucks my hair behind my ear.

"Will you please allow me to love you? Will you let me get to know you better? And then maybe one day, will you return my feelings?" His eyes were blazing with such emotion that is took my breath away.

"Edward, my pretty boy, you have my love." I reiterate as I reach up and place my hands on his cheeks. "And it is yours to do with it what you will. So please, take good care of it?"

"I promise you Bella, I will; forever and always." he says and gazes into my eyes. At that moment I am able to see all the love and adoration he has for me for the first time. _How had I not noticed this before? _

His green eyes grow dark and his face slowly inches closer to mine. I can feel his warm breath on my lips and I know what is about to happen. Oh how I had dreamed of this moment and now, finally, it is here. My inner diva is spread out on a red velvet chaise lounge, using breath spray, looking relaxed and ready for action. Edward moves in closer and stops, his eyes boring into mine, silently asking for permission. My breath hitches and my body moves so it becomes flush with his. He takes that as a yes and gently presses his beautiful soft lips into mine causing an electrifying tingle to shoot throughout my entire body causing me to moan. I move my hands into his hair, grasping the soft strands in between my fingers and tugging tightly, pressing all of him closer into me.

This one reaction of mine sends his lips, which began soft and reserved, into a frenzied, hungry action full of more passion and desire than I ever thought possible. I return the kiss with the same passion, my hands running deeply through his soft copper locks, tugging to the point that I am almost afraid I am hurting him. However my reactions only seem to urge him on. My lips separate and are begging for his tongue. Instead of answering my silent plea, he first reaches in and sucks gently on my bottom lip before releasing it and moving his tongue into my mouth to begin a seductive dance. My tongue is twisting, turning, tangling, and tasting in a tango meant only for those who share a love such as ours. His hands are on my hips and he is fisting the fabric of my shirt in his hands almost as if he feared that if he were to let go then I would disappear. This act of complete passion makes me press my hips closer to his and suddenly, breathless and panting, he stops and pulls away only to bring me back into a sweet embrace. He bends down, resting his forehead against mine. While still trying to recapture our breath from the heated exchange we had just shared, he looks into my eyes and says, "Bella Swan, I love you and only you and I always will. There will never be anyone else for me."

Right then and there I melt. My inner diva and I sigh like the love struck idiots we are, and I return his gaze hoping that he can see and feel the menagerie of emotions that my whole body and soul are holding for him. "Edward, there never was and never will be anyone else for me. I am irrevocably yours, nothing and nobody can change that."

"Bella, can I ask just one favor? And please don't think less of me for it." He looks so nervous it breaks my heart a little.

"Of course you can. And I promise, I won't think less of you." I reply, stroking his hair. I just can't seem to keep my hands to myself now.

"I was wondering if we can keep this to ourselves for now. I work for your father and I'm not sure what his reaction will be to the help being with his daughter."

"Aw, Edward, I'm sure he would be fine with this. But if it makes you more comfortable then we won't tell anyone." My inner diva likes this as well because sneaking around could be hot. "I like the idea of having you all to myself actually."

"I can't wait to show you off as mine, but I think we should take our time and do this right. There's also the fact that I definitely don't mind having you all to myself either. That probably makes me sound like a selfish bastard, but I can live with that."There is that breathtaking smirk again.

"It's not selfish if I agree." I reply with a soft smile. "It's going to be hard keeping my hands to myself though when we are around other people."

"Yeah, you're not the only one who will struggle with that, I guarantee." He cocks his eyebrow at me. "But when it's just the two of us, please, feel free to get handsy."

My inner diva passes out in sheer joy, and I decide to just leave her there for a while. I will wake her up if I need to but I think I should be okay on my own for a while.

The next several weeks were the happiest of my life thus far. Edward and I were able to keep our new love a secret from everyone, and I found the sneaking around to be quite the turn on. It's not like I needed anything to help turn me on with Edward, but let's just say my inner diva and I were not complaining. He was aware of so many things about me, and very attentive to me and my every need. It made me realize that he really had been watching me for a long time. He had noticed the little things like how I preferred the wildflowers on the north side of the pasture because their sweet fragrance was much more pungent than the rest. When he gave me bouquets I could always tell by their sweet permeating fragrance that was where they came from. He also noticed which patches of ground I was more likely to stumble and trip upon and was there guiding me, keeping me upright and uninjured. He knew I preferred to drink my tea with the tea bag dipped three times for three seconds each before stirring it clockwise two time and counterclockwise three, and he knew my favorite horse was the white paint horse with the russet colored splotches adorning her body and that I had affectionately named her Horse. I'm not always big on imagination, ok, and he knew that too and loved me still. He was always a gentleman towards me and sometimes more so than I liked. During those times, my inner diva would sit and pout with full on puppy dog eyes with her arms crossed, huffing in frustration. _I hear you, sister. I am in the same boat you are._ But for the most part, Edward made me feel like a princess, something I never knew I wanted, and I found myself loving every minute of it.

We always made time for each other during the day, whether it was a secret picnic by the pond feeding each other freshly picked raspberries or strawberries, or a quick steamy embrace behind the barn where hands, lips, and sometimes legs would find themselves in places he deemed inappropriate. Edward would quickly pull back catching his breath before bringing me back in the warm tender embrace of his arms and apologizing for letting things get too far again. I never said anything except for maybe a hushed "mmmhhmmm", sometimes accompanied by a roll of my eyes if I was sure he couldn't see me do it. Believe me when I say that I was fine if things went further, as of course was my inner diva who, at the mere thought of things going to a place Edward felt was unsuitable, was shaking her head up and down vigorously in the affirmative "Do it, do it, do it!" I knew it was important to him that we wait and do this the "right" way and when Edward had his mind set there was very little even I could do to change it. I didn't see the point in arguing with him. I was content for now to have him as mine and as much or as little of himself that he would give to me.

Most evenings, late at night after my father was in bed, I would sneak outside and we would lay out in one of the fields watching the stars and talk about our future hopes and dreams. It was during this time that I learned about the loss of his father and how difficult it had been for him, growing up not having or knowing his father. Despite the hardships, his mother had provided for him the best she knew how, raising a boy she could be certain her husband would have been proud of. When at the age of sixteen, death took his mother from him Edward had taken the opportunity to seek out my father for work. For a livelihood, butalso because of his already undeniable need to be around me. It was during this conversation that I learned that he had been secretly following and watching me from afar for years, ever since the first time he saw in the meadow where we had exchanged childish raspberries. Our immaturity hadn't known any other way to manifest the connection and pull we felt towards each other even upon our first meeting.

Hiding our relationship wasn't all rainbows and puppies. There were definite down sides. When Edward was out working in the fields the local girls, or local "whores" as I preferred to refer to them, would come to watch him work and try to shamelessly flirt with him; batting their eyes, twirling their hair, and shooting him coy looks. Some would even attempt to poke out their chests making their breasts appear larger and perky, sometimes "accidentally" brushing them up against him in the process. Unfortunately Edward's mother had raised him to be polite, and so ever the gentleman, hewould walk over and receive them kindly, smiling at their compliments, and answering their questions. I would have to watch from afar because if I was any closer to those little twats I would rip their hair out. Yes, my inner diva and I have a very jealous nature. I wasn't nearly as bad on the outside as my diva was on the inside. She would pop her neck and knuckles, then reach for her baseball bat. If I hadn't noticed that when he spoke to them his eyes lacked that sparkle, or that his jaw would tense slightly and his fists would clench at his sides, an action I knew he only did when he was annoyed or bored, my inner diva and I would not have lasted long, and I probably would have acted upon her plan to hurt the local whores.

One afternoon, I went out to "check on something" in the barn and as I passed by one of the stalls a strong hand reached out and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me in. A normal reaction would be to scream but I would recognize those hands anywhere. Plus, it's not like this is the first time this had happened. Apparently Edward was feeling frisky and who was I to deny him what we both wanted? After all, this is what I had hoped to achieve by coming down here.

Edward spun me around to face him and he flashed me his trademark smirk which highlighted the delicious sparkle in his gorgeous green eyes. I was already feeling lightheaded when he looked into my eyes and nonchalantly said, "Who's your bitch?"

I giggled and may have even let out a small snort which of course made me blush. When I regained what little composure I had left, I gazed into his eyes and pressed my hips and chest closer to his so now he was effectively pinned against the back of the horse stall and responded, "Only you, baby; yesterday, today, tomorrow, and always."

Neither of us could stand the sexual tension stirring between us any longer and we simultaneously went for each others lips in a frenzied passion. This would have born pleasant results, except for the fact used more force than we realized, and ended up hitting our foreheads together rather hard. After the initial shock of knocking our heads together instead of actually sharing a passionate kiss wore off, we started laughing hysterically. As our laughter died down I noticed his eyes darken and get that familiar spark in them that I love so much. He grabbed me by the waist and spun me around, effectively trapping me between his hard body and the wall.

His lips brushed softly up and down my neck in a slow sensual motion before he moved on to my jaw. My inner diva and I were starting to get impatient though, and she was standing there tapping her toe, so we decided to take matters into our own hands. I reached up and grabbed onto his hair, pulling it in the way that I knew drove him crazy.

I hastily turned my head so his lips were against mine and I took control, grabbing his bottom lip between my teeth and gently nibbling before letting go. **I moved on to** licking around the edges of his lips with the tip of my tongue before tasting his tongue with my own. He must have really liked me taking control because he moaned into my mouth and his hands started creeping up my waist and over my breasts, gently caressing them in his strong hands. I was very surprised by this, because this was more than he had ever allowed up to this point without stopping, but I was _not_ going to say a thing. My inner diva was in her element, doing full-on back flips, cart wheels, and shaking her pom poms. Just as he started teasing my right nipple between his fingers, we heard movement right outside the stall door.

"Eddie?" we had heard Mike, one of the other farm hands, call out to him. "You in here? I thought I saw you come in here a while ago?"

"Aargh!" I huff.

"Stupid cock blocking Mike Newton." Edward mumbled. "That kid has always bothered me."

My inner diva is beyond pissed at this point. She has thrown herself onto the ground, kicking her legs in a true diva tantrum. I'm not even going to tell her to stop because at this point it's taking everything in me not to join her on the floor. Edward softly kisses my head and whispers "Stay put and don't make a sound. Hopefully I will be right back."

I regretfully watch him walk away from me and out of the stall to go see what it is that Mike wanted.

"Mike," Edward began in an annoyed voice. "How many times have I told you to call me Edward? Not Eddie, not Edwardo, and _definitely_ not Ed. I am not going to answer you from this day forward if you call me that. Got it? Now, what is it you need?"

"Oh, sorry about that Edward." Mike began. "I always forget. Anyway, I was wondering if you've seen Bella around. I wanted to ask her if she would go out with me tonight. I've been dying to take her out officially and just end all this skirting around our feelings crap. She's gonna make me a good wife one of these days, and it's about time she realized it. Know what I mean?"

"No, Mike, I don't know what you mean." I could tell from Edward's voice that he was about to lose it. My inner diva wanted to see him knock Mike on his ass for what he just said. "However, I believe she has gone to town to visit her father at work. Better luck next time. Now, if you will excuse me, I have something very important going on and that I can't stand to be away from any longer. Good day." With that he turned and walked away from Mike and back into the stall and my arms. The mood was gone and so we just spent time holding each other and sharing small kisses until he had to get back to work. We left each other with the promise to meet that night after my father was asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N ::clears throat:: Ahem, ladies and Allie's hubs, **

**First and foremost we want to thank our awesome masta-beta for being the coolest cat we know and for rocking our world on a daily basis. **

**Second we don't own anything. **

**We just decided to smoosh these two stories together for a PB&Twi sandwich...mmmmm...delish!**

* * *

_**The Twilight Bride Chapter 2**_

It's getting harder and harder for Edward and I to keep our love for each other hidden. At this point, I'm about ready to give in and let everyone know. Currently my father and I are getting ready to leave for our town's annual baseball game, and he is running behind. I, on the other hand, had hurried through my morning chores and shower, finally getting changed into a new sun dress our neighbor, Leanne, made for me. I want to sneak out to see Edward before we leave. Today the two of us will be tested,because we really haven't needed to try and hide our relationship from anyone but farm hands and my father. Hence why I'm worried about today; the chemistry between us is so strong that I feel almost as if gravity pulls us together. It's something that I don't want to resist and I'm not sure how I'm going to manage to control myself when we are in front of the whole town. _I guess I'd better cross my fingers and hope for the best._

"Dad," I shout up the stairs. "I'm heading out to the barn to look for something real quick. Please, try and be ready when I get back in!"

"Bells," is his exasperated reply, "you know I will be. I just finished shaving; all that's left is getting my uniform on." He gets so excited every year for this. He was a star baseball player in high school and hasn't lost his touch since. If anything, his swing is more powerful from years of having to keep in shape since he _is_ the town sheriff. He's the best batter and our star first baseman. I love seeing him out there with such joy on his face; he's always so serious when on the job, and it's nice to see him let loose and have fun.

I step outside onto the porch and my gut tells me that this is going to be a fantastic day. The sun is shining, the humidity is low, and there is a nice summer breeze blowing in the trees. I make my way over to the barn and hide around the corner when I hear voices. I stay close enough to hear what is going on; _I'm nosy like that_.

"Mike," I hear Edward saying, "I don't really want to hear about these plans you're trying to cook up for you and Bella. Oh and I should probably let you know that rumor has it she's actually seeing someone now, and things are pretty serious." My inner diva fist bumped me over his jealous protective tone.

"Whatever," Mike answers, "the way we feel about each other has been years in the making." With that I hear Mikes feet scrape the ground as he turns around and lets out a loud huff, before he retreats to the other end of the barn. _Probably to go pout like the man boy he is._

"Well, well, well." I saunter in. "Someone pissing on his territory this early? Not gonna lie, it kinda makes me hot." He looks up as I walk in and his delicious smirk appears on his face as he wipes his hands on a rag.

"Sorry, that guy just bothers me. It irks me the way he talks as if you're a trophy he is after. You don't have to hear how he is constantly talking about you when we work and I don't like it." He runs his fingers through his disheveled locks and it distracts me. "My apologies if I upset you."

"No, not at all," I answer softly. "I like it when you get protective of me; makes me feel loved even more so. But you really shouldn't let Mike get to have my heart and he can't change that. True, he is an annoying little twerp, but I can think of something better you can use all that energy towards and it's standing right in front of you."

Edward raises one of his eyebrows and winks at me, completely catching my drift. He quickly covers the two steps separating us and it reminds me of a mountain lion catching its prey. His eyes darken significantly as he reaches out and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me tightly against him, slowly moving his right hand from my waist up to the back of my head, tipping it back slightly. Suddenly there is a colony of butterflies in my stomach trying to get out. The lower part of my body has started to tingle and feel moist from sheer anticipation. Our eyes meet and I gasp softly when I see the unbridled passion and love for me in the depths of his stunning green eyes. His lips swiftly crash into mine and it sets my entire body aflame. I moan as I raise my hands to tug on his hair, which I know drives him crazy, before slowly moving my hands down his back in a loving caress. Before I know what I'm doing, my hands are in the back pocket of his pants massaging his backside. This action spurs his passion to a deeper and more primitive level, generating a low moan from him and causing him to pull our bodies closer than I thought possible. I can feel his desire for me hard against my stomach and I raise myself up onto my toes trying to get it closer to where I ache for it to be. I grind into him once I am there and his hands move to the sides of my breasts. He hasn't done this since that time in the stall when we were interrupted by Mike Newton, the human cock block.

His hands leave my breasts and I am saddened by the loss and worried that his conscience is kicking in again. But before my inner diva and I can complain too much, his hands move to the top of my back, slowly unzipping my dress and gently pushing it from my shoulders. I'm getting very excited as to where this is going and my inner diva is trembling in anticipation. His hands are inching towards my nipples when suddenly I hear Charlie calling "Bells?" _Oh no, he sounds far too close._

"Crap!" I pull away from Edward and straighten my dress. "Hurry and zip me back up! I think my dad is coming!" He zips up the back of my dress and walks over to a wooden trunk to try and calm his situation. "I'm in here dad!"

"Oh there you are," Charlie says as he enters the barn. "You've been down here for a while and I wanted to check on you and see if you're ready to go." He looks over at Edward with his sheriff's eye and it makes me a little anxious. "Oh, good morning Edward; you're playing today as well, right?"

"Yes, sir" is Edward's respectful reply. "I'm playing shortstop on your team I believe. I'll be ready soon and I suppose I'll see you there; just need to change into my uniform."

"Sounds good," Charlie replies. "Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I don't look back at Edward because I don't want my dad to think I don't want to leave him there. Truth be told, it really does pain me to leave him. I know I'll be seeing him at the field in about twenty minutes, but I just want to be with him all the time.

We arrive at the ball park and it's already quite crowded. There are kids running around chasing a puppy, mothers making sure to keep and eye on them; father's sitting back smoking cigars and talking about the latest farming equipment my father has purchased. I look at the field and see people swinging bats to warm themselves up and a petite girl on the pitcher's mound throwing to a catcher. This is the first year the town has opened the game up to allow women to play and the females in town have been talking about it for months.

"Dad, who's that girl on the pitchers mound," I ask pointing to the pixie-like girl.

"Her name is Alice," he explains, "she just moved to town. Her dad, Aro, is Prince James' new advisor." _Ugh James_. Just his name gave me the willies. He was a pompous jerk with too much power in my opinion. True, he _was_ royalty but ever since he came of age he keeps flaunting his authority in the most ridiculous ways. His father, King William, was old and senile and still technically in charge of Florin. However, James is the one who is the "decision maker" due to his father's lack of ability to make cognitive decisions.

As if he knew I was thinking about him at that moment, James turned his gaze towards me and gave me a smirk/wink combo which I'm sure he intended to look sexy but only makes me feel creepy chills up and down my spine. This sends my inner diva searching for a sharp object to gouge her eyes out with. I scowl and shake my head at him in disgust and give him the meanest stink eye I can manage, but that doesn't stop him from starting to saunter over to me. I don't know if it's his ego or just the fact that he's stupid that makes him unable to read the so obvious signs I am giving off; it's probably a combination of both. James is halfway to me and I'm still looking for an escape when he gets stopped by Charlie, who gives me a quick wink, then proceeds to question James on the plans for today's game. I am startled as a tiny soft hand pats my shoulder and I turn around to see the adorable little pitcher standing next to me bubbling with energy. When I see the bright smile on her face my startled expression softens. I don't know how this girl can be the daughter of Aro because from what I've been hearing of his reputation, she is his exact opposite. Immediately I feel comfortable around her.

She turns to me, all bubbly and chipper and in a voice that sounds like tinkling little bells says, "Hi, I'm Alice! You're Sheriff Swan's daughter Isabella, right?"

"You can call me Bella. And yes, I am," I reply with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Alice. I hear that Aro is your father?" I didn't know much of Aro, but what I had heard didn't give me warm fuzzies, if you know what I mean.

"_Step _father. And please, don't remind me. I try to think of that unfortunate fact as little as possible. Anyway, it looks like someone has their eye on you." she says conspiratorially as she nods her head in the Prince's direction. I unintentionally grimace and a small dissatisfied groan slips through my lips. She pats me kindly and winks. "Don't worry; he gives me the creeps too. He's such an egotistical pig and he thinks he's God's gift to all women. Gag me, please." I snicker and smile while thinking that I could definitely be good friends with this girl. She wasn't what I'd been expecting.

"Anyway you needn't worry. I'm sure your boyfriend won't allow him to get anywhere near you." She glances over to Edward who is giving James a glare that suggested if looks could kill, James would have been dead a while ago. My face quickly snaps back to Alice, conveying a look of sheer surprise, confusion, and worry. Seeing my fearful look, Alice smiles, grabs my hand and says, "Oh, Bella don't worry. I won't tell anyone." She giggles this harmonious giggle that sounds like a nightingale's song. "But trust me. It's pretty easy to tell even from a distance that there's something going on between the two of you. I would be careful if you're trying to keep this a secret." She says this with a glint in her eye and a small wink. I gasp looking at her with utter shock and before my brain can form a coherent sentence, let alone have one leave my lips, she says, "Oh I better be going! I need to finish warming up before the game starts. It was nice to meet you Bella!" Then just like that, the little meddling pixie that I had grown a bit attached to during our short meeting bounces/dances her graceful way back to the pitchers mound.

I stand there with a look of incredulity, shaking my head and grinning at the mere thought of this girl. She is like no one I have ever met before and I realize that I like her a lot! As Alice begins her energetic skip back to the pitchers mound, I turn my eyes to where I last saw Edward and feel my stomach drop when I see that he's no longer there.

Just as I notice my bottom lip has inadvertently jutted itself out in a childish pout, I hear a familiar velvet voice say from directly behind me, "What's wrong beautiful girl? Why so sad?" I have to stop myself from whipping around and embracing him at the sound of his melodic voice. My inner diva, who I think is enjoying the secrecy of mine and Edward's relationship more than I am, quickly stops me from moving. I am saddened from being unable to throw myself into his arms, yet glad he is so close. So I decide to perk up a bit because this is better than nothing.

"I was sad because I didn't know where you had gone." I explain to him. "But don't worry; I'm better now that you are here."

"Hmm." he responds. "Missing me already?"

"I always miss you when you aren't in my arms, Edward."

"I think I know a way I can make it hurt a little bit less and at least get you through the game." He discreetly runs his fingertips along the backside of my arm and I raise an eyebrow even though I know he can't see it since my back is still towards him.

"Oh really?" My curiosity is piqued instantly. "What would you suggest?"

"Meet me behind the big oak tree just down that way in two minutes." He points northward. "Trust me, it will definitely be worth your while." Although I can't see his face I know he is grinning from ear to ear and has that mischievous glint in his sparkling green eyes.

I want to give him a teasing reply but I'm so excited at the thought of what he has up his sleeve that all I can get to come out of my mouth is a breathy, "Mmm, I'll be there." I sound a lot more wanton than I intend, but I am beyond the point of caring at this particular moment. I try to saunter off casually like it's no big deal, but of course I have to trip over an imaginary bump in the ground. Luckily I catch myself before I fall too far. I hear a light snicker behind me and, in my embarrassment, forget about the appearance I am trying to keep up and turn to glare at Edward's mocking of my lack of coordination. Seeing my angry look, his face softens and he mouthes an apology before flashing me his panty drenching smile.

I just blush and move on but not before Alice catches my eye and gives me a cute and subtle wink. _How does this girl know so much?_ I wonder as I run my hands down the front of my dress, trying to straighten it as I walk over to my dad to wish him good luck on the game.

"Bells?" my dad calls to me as I turn to walk away. I face him, trying my best to not look annoyed. "Have you seen Edward around anywhere? The game is about to start and I don't see him anywhere."

Umm...errr... We.... I don't know dad." My inner diva is so ashamed of me at this point that she just hangs her head in shame. _Not all of us are as smooth as you are, _I tell her as I give her my best inner bitch brow.

"Well would you do me a favor?" He asks and before I can respond he continues on. "See if you can find him for me and tell him to get his butt over here. The game is about to start." After he says this I think I see a glint of a smile followed by, _wait was that a wink? __No, no, no I'm just being paranoid,_ I tell myself. _There is no way Charlie would know about Edward and I._

"Sure thing dad." I say trying to keep a level voice. I walk off toward the tree hoping it looks like it is under the guise of "finding" Edward which is actually the God's honest truth of what I am doing. My eyes are searching everywhere as if I don't actually know where he is, and when I reach the tree I am suddenly pulled around its side and gently pushed flat against the trunk of it.

Before I have a chance to say anything I am gazing into the emerald sea which are Edward's eyes and his lips are colliding with mine; all hungry, needy, and passionate. I let out a loud moan as he fists the sides of my dress bringing me closer to him. I return his passion by grasping him in my new favorite place, his back pockets, squeezing and kneading the firm taut muscles beneath the fabric. His tongue slips into my mouth making me feel the unbridled passion and fervor he has towards me." My tongue meets his and he groans a deep throaty groan full of want. He grasps my leg and hitches it up over his hip, giving us both perfect contact in our most wanting areas as he begins to grind into me. It feels so delicious and all I want is to yell, "More! More! More!"

I would let him take me right here in broad daylight in front of all our friends, family, and even the royalty if only he would. I let out a whimper because the sensations he is causing feel so good. If it feels this good now, then I can only imagine how good it will feel when we are all skin and sweat with no barriers between us. He moves his lips to my neck, kissing up and down, all the while I can only think about my need to have more. _I want more!_ Without realizing it, the words have slipped out of my mouth as I pant, "More, Edward. Please, more! I want you; all of you, now." He pulls back from me with a small chuckle.

"Really, Bella?" he says, his face alight with playfulness. "You want me to lift up your dress and take you here and now with everyone only mere feet away from us?"

I'm obviously not thinking clearly, my head overcome with lustful thoughts and my body trembling with my need for him, so I breathe, "Uh huh" and nod my head yes, because that is the most intelligent response I can manage right now.

He shrugs his shoulders, answers with a quick, "Ok" and begins to slowly lift my dress. It is at that moment common sense is slowly entering back into my brain, but not from what Edward is doing, but because I notice the eyes of someone peering at us with anger and distaste as they walk nearby. I remove my leg from around his waist and tell him to stop.

He laughs, "Oh Bella, did you really think that even if it was what you wanted right now that I would take you up against a tree our first time?"

"No, no that's not why I told you to stop. Look!" I say as I point over his shoulder. "Prince James saw us!" He turns his head and we see James standing there shooting daggers out of his eyes towards Edward. Edward returns his glare in equal measure before turning back to me with a soft smile and rests his forehead on mine.

"Edward," I begin hysterically. "How can you be so calm about this? James just saw us trying to get it on behind this tree!"

"I know, love." he says with a sweet smile. "At least now he knows you are mine."

"Territory pisser." I say as I playfully shove him away from me.

He chuckles and grabs my hand, pulling me away from the tree to start heading back towards the ball field. "Come along, Miss Swan. We need to get you to your seat so you're able to watch the most handsome ball player out on the field today." He lifts my hand to his lips and places a sweet kiss on to my knuckles.

"Oh so you think my father looks nice as well?" I quip, trying to not get distracted by his soft lips on the skin of my hand.

"Ugh," he responds with a grimace. "Bella, that statement is just all kinds of wrong."

"I know." I say cheekily. "But what kind of girlfriend would I be if I let your head get too big and I let you think you are desirable and sexy?" And with that I swat his behind and run towards my seat, glancing back and winking at him. I climb up into my seat, enjoying the location that allows for prime viewing of the prettiness that is my Edward.

The stands are filled up with the locals of Florin and there is an excitement that comes from the anticipation of the game. I look around and notice James up on his raised seat which makes him tower over everything else. He has two girls on either side of him, desperately trying to gain his attention by thrusting their ample breasts close to his face. Unfortunately, he is leering at me and it sends those chills up my spine again. I quickly look away and try and focus on the beginnings of the game.

I look towards the field as my dad and Edward run out to their positions. There is something so sexy about the way Edward looks in those pants that I wish I had brought something to fan myself off with. Once he gets to his shortstop position, he turns and finds me in the crowd and gives me a wink. I giggle softly and send one right back to him.

Alice starts the game off with great pitches and her teammates are cheering her on, telling her how good of a job she is doing. She is able to strike out the first batter. The next batter gets a hit but it goes straight into Edward's glove, giving their team two outs right in a row. When the third batter gets up, he is able to hit a single, making it safely to first base. Although, he got a little cocky and tried to steal second and Alice was able to get the ball to the second baseman and get him out.

The teams switched positions and Edward is the first one up to bat. I have to squint in order to see him clearly because it looks as though he has a wooden folding chair strapped to his back. _What in the name of all that is holy is he doing? _He steps up and takes a practice swing and nods to the pitcher signaling that he is ready. The pitcher releases the ball and it is wide, making the count zero and one. The next pitch flies out, dead center, and Edward swings hard, the bat connecting with the ball with a loud _crack! _Edward tosses the bat aside and starts running the bases as the outfielders scramble to get to the ball. Edward is able to make it to third base safely and when he does, everyone sees his reasoning for the wooden chair strapped to his back. He reaches up and pulls a small leather cord, releasing the chair from his back, sets up the chair on third base, and sits down. People in the stands laugh at his crazy antics and I can't help but love him even more because of this silly act. My dad is up next and as he swings on the first pitch, the bat connects with the ball and sends it sailing over the left field fence, causing him and Edward to round home safely.

The game has been going well, and the crowd is loving it. The score is five to two with dad and Edward's team in the lead. It is the bottom of the eighth inning and Edward is up to bat again with that chair strapped to his back. There is a runner on first and on third. The pitcher winds up and sends the ball sailing and Edward knocks it out of the field, giving their team three more runs. The crowd is on their feet going crazy and I am so excited that before I realize what I am doing, I run down to the field meeting Edward behind home plate.

He is radiating such joy as he crosses the plate and he picks me up and swings me around in his arms grasping my waist tightly before planting a large excitement filled kiss right on my lips. Both of us are keyed up from the excitement and well, it's Edward and I, so the kiss becomes quite passionate rather fast. Tongues are mingling, hands are roaming, and even the catcalls I seem to be hearing from behind me are not enough to stop us and whip up a little bit of common sense about public decency into us. Well, that is until my hands go for Edward's backside and all I can feel is hard wood. Not like the kind of wood I have been hoping for, but rather that hard wood chair. Slowly things are starting to sink in. Edward, base ball game, chair, all of Florin in attendance. _Wait, what was that last thought again?__ Holy Shit!!! We just outed ourselves in a very public way! _Not only that but in front of the entire town including the royal court! _And _we weren't just kissing, no, we were making out with full on grinding and attempted groping. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ _What have we done?_ I push Edward back a bit and see a confused look on his face because I am never the one to stop. My face blushes bright red and as I go to hide my shame by burying my head in his chest, I see the delayed realization appear in his eyes.

He frowns and I think I may see a hint of a blush tinge his skin too as he quietly says, "Oh shit, Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"Ummm Edward it's just as much my fault." I mumble into his chest because I am too embarrassed to lift my face.

"But I should have stopped it before it started." he is beating himself up over this and becoming all self deprecating and completely Edward-like. Before he can upset himself any further I hear a loud carefree laugh and a firm pat on my back.

"Bells, I knew this would have to come out sooner or later, but never in a million years did I think it would be this way!" I turn to see Charlie smiling at me and enjoying himself way too much considering the fact he just found out his daughter has been having a hot and heavy secret love affair with one of his employees.

"Wait.. Whaa? How..." Apparently I have lost all ability to form coherent sentences. My inner diva slaps me and it helps. "You knew?!?" I just stare incredulously at my dad.

"Well, Bells," he begins explaining, "I am a dad and I can sense certain things. Not only that but I'm a damn good sheriff which means I'm usually pretty good at putting two and two together. With the way you were both so automatically smitten with each other, I'm surprised it took you two this long to get together."

For the first time I see Edward look embarrassed and a bit scared. "Sheriff Swan," he manages to stumble out of his lips. "I ah, I am sorry we didn't make you aware of this. You see I just felt that maybe..."

Before he can finish Charlie cuts him off. "Son, don't worry about it. I couldn't have asked for a better man for my Bella and as long as she's happy, I'm happy; but one thing Edward. You had better be making sure you'll be making an honest woman of my girl, and soon. She doesn't deserve to get stuck in a situation that would give her a bad reputation if you know what I mean."

Edward blushes an even deeper shade of red that is bordering on scarlet, that before now I would have thought inhumanly possible. "Oh, sir; of course not, sir. We would never, well of course one day I would love to do that with your daughter. I mean...." Before he can shove his foot any further down his throat I interrupt him but not before my inner diva high five and bump hips together because now we at least know he hasn't been stopping us because he doesn't want us, but that he wants us to do everything all slow and proper like.

"What Edward is trying to say, dad, is that he is very adamant we do everything the right way." I roll my eyes. "And he is, well we are, waiting on that." Just when I thought this discussion was over, and couldn't get anymore embarrassing, I was wrong. Charlie smiles and does one of those macho guy punches in Edward's arm.

"Just when I thought I couldn't like you any more than I already do!" Charlie is apparently super excited over this new realization about his daughter's lack of lovin'. I shake my head, a bit irritated at the men in my life and catch a glimpse of Mike Newton. I would have laughed if it wasn't so sad and pathetic but he is standing there, tears streaming down his face mouthing the words, "Why God? Why?" over and over to himself. _What a wuss boy!_ My thoughts don't get much further before I notice Prince James walking away with a smirk on his face like he has just gotten the best idea of his entire life. He then gives Edward a scowl and summons his court members to mount up and follow him home.

By the time we make it home, I have decided that people now knowing is a fabulous thing. Since people know, I'm hoping this means that the local whores stop coming by to watch Edward working during the day, and that Mike will realize that there will never be an "us" between him and myself. I fix a quick lunch for my dad and I and it is a rather quiet affair which makes me glad, because that means things are still normal for us. If he wasn't happy with this relationship between Edward and I, then he would turn into a Chatty Cathy. When lunch is over I hurry and clean up so I can go see Edward.

"Dad, I'm going out for a bit," I call as I walk out the door.

"Tell Edward I said hi," he returns. _Snarky fathers_.

I go down to the barn and I see Edward down at the far end brushing one of the mares. He has a very serious look on his face and there is a slight crease between his eyebrows. I quietly walk up to him so I don't startle him or the mare and softly say hello when I am a few feet behind him.

"I didn't want to sneak up on you." I say to him as I wrap my arms around his waist from behind. I lay my cheek against his back and breathe him in. He smells of leather and sun mixed together and I just want to breathe him in all day.

"I knew you were there, sweet girl." he says and rubs his hand on mine before setting the brush aside to turn and take me in his arms. "I always know when you're near." He wraps me up in his strong arms and gives me what can only be described as a desperate hug.

"Edward," I begin hesitantly. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"I 've just been doing some thinking." His face is buried in my hair and it muffles his voice but I can still understand him.

"Oh? About what?" I get a sinking feeling in my stomach and it makes me tense up slightly. He feels me react and backs up slightly to take my hands in his between us.

"Us." He is looking at the ground. "My future; our future." He looks up into my eyes and what I see there terrifies me. There is a deep sadness within my favorite green pools, and my heart begins to pound loudly in my chest.

"Why does this sound like a bad thing to me? I've been thinking of our future as well, and it only brings a smile to my face." I can feel my hands shaking in his. "Edward, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm going away Bella." My heart drops to my stomach and I feel as though I am going to pass out.

"What are you talking about? Why?!" I can feel the tears building in my eyes and I try to blink them back but to no avail.

"Please, don't cry, sweet girl." He reaches up and wiped my tears away. "It's for us. I'm coming back for you. I just need to go make someone of myself; someone worthy of you."

"We've already had this discussion, Edward!" I am frantic now. I can't imagine him not being here. Just the thought makes me feel as though someone has punched a hole in my chest and my heart is bleeding out all over. "You _are_ perfect! You _are_ what I need!"

"Bella, please, don't do this." He looks as though he is on the verge of tears and so he looks away and clears his throat. He turns his head back to me and I can see his eyes are shining from the gathering moisture he refuses to let me see fall. "I _have _to do this. I got a telegram right after returning from the game. There's a merchant ship coming through and they are looking for deck hands. The pay is great, and it will only be for six months. We can make it six months, Bella. And when I come back, I'm going to marry you."

There is no use in trying to stop the tears now. "No, Edward please; don't go. We can find something else! Maybe you could work at the station with my father? Anything, just please don't leave me! I can't. I can't do this." I look down at the ground and shake my head in denial.

"You are strong and you _can _do this. I know it. And when I come back we will be even stronger." He tips my chin up to look at him. "Please, Bella. Be strong for me. It kills me to see you cry. Promise me, sweet girl, that you will stay strong and wait for me, please?"

How can I not promise him this when he is doing this for_ us_? "I promise, Edward, my pretty boy. I will wait for you." I don't want to ask this question but I know that I have to. "When?"

He knows what I am asking so he doesn't need me to clarify. "Tomorrow." I feel my knees give out from beneath me and he wraps his arms around me to keep me upright. My body is shaking as sobs wrack my entire body. Slowly I realize that we are sinking towards the ground. I hear Edward crying and it makes me hold him tighter.

We sit there on the barn floor together just holding each other for the longest time. Neither one of us wants to let go, we just want to absorb the other into ourselves. Before we have even realized it, the sun has set and it is getting late. He tells me I need to get inside and that he will see me in the morning, but he just can't bear to pack his belongings with me there watching him. I agree and he walks me to my door holding tightly to my hand the entire time.

When we reach my front porch he turns, and takes my face in his hands, giving me the sweetest, most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. He starts by kissing both of my eyelids, trailing down the side of my cheek till he reaches my mouth. He puts his thumb right below my bottom lip and pulls down softly, causing my mouth to open as he presses his lips to mine; his tongue gently entering my mouth to intertwine with my own. My hands wrap around his back and grab onto his shirt tightly as his tongue strokes mine in an erotic dance. I pour all the love I have for this man into that kiss and I can't help the few tears that come down. Too soon he starts pulling away from me, following the same trail back up to my eyes and kissing my tears away.

"I love you, Bella. Please try and get some sleep. I need to be at the docks at noon and I don't want to have to say goodbye to you there. Meet me at ten on our hill, in the field where we watch the stars, so I can say goodbye to you in a place that is sacred to us."

"Ok, Edward. I love you so much." I barely manage a whisper because anything else will come out in a choked sob.

The next morning I walk out the front door and start towards our hill remembering the many nights we walked this way together hand in hand. As I approach our hill I can hear music playing softly and as I get to the top I see Edward seated on the grass lightly strumming on a guitar. His eyes turn to me and as I go to ask what melody he is playing, he begins to sing. I sit down beside him so I can lean my head on the back of his shoulder while I listen to his low, angelic voice. I close my eyes as I listen, trying to absorb everything about this moment together with him. His voice wraps around me like a warm blanket and I feel so safe and secure. I focus to try and memorize the lyrics as he is singing them to me.

_Just one more pinch-make sure it is real_

_I'll feel my pulse speed as my lips tremble_

_Open your eyes wide and see how much you are loved_

_Open your heart and know from my touch_

_Though I can't resist your perfect skin_

_Still your thought and mind do just the same_

_As you gaze towards me I see eternity through those eyes that see me as who I am_

_From the first day on I loved you_

_And though unimaginable_

_The more I love you as each day goes by_

_Although I expect nothing for what I offer_

_You give so much back_

_My heart, my mind, my soul is yours_

_I know in your hands I will be all I can be_

_So trust me with yours_

_And I will nourish as you grow to complete sublimity_

_It is funny how the easiest thing I have ever done is the most important_

_I was born to love you_

_So take my hand with no room to doubt_

He finished the song and put his guitar aside to pull me into his lap. His arms wrap around my waist and I bury my face in his neck. "That was beautiful. Thank you." I whisper.

"I actually wrote the music to that a while ago, and the day you told me you loved me, I sat down and wrote the lyrics." He placed a soft kiss on my hair. "I have something I want to give you, Bella." He shifts me off of his lap and stands before helping me to my feet. I take a step back to give him room as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small worn box. He takes the lid off and inside, nestled on a bed of cotton, is a simple silver chain and attached is a beautiful oval shaped pendant.

"Oh, Edward." I put my hand over my mouth. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"It's the only thing of my mother's that I have left; our family's crest. I would like very much for you to wear it. Each time you see it, know that I am thinking of you and the day I will return to you." He takes the necklace out of its box and asks me to turn around so he can place it around my neck. Once it is clasped he places a soft kiss against my skin. I turn to face him and I can feel the tears coming, but I am determined to hold them at bay.

"I love you so much, my pretty boy. And I love this precious necklace." I reach up and finger the silver links. "I can't wait until you return to me and we can begin our lives together. Hurry back to me."

"Oh Bella," he responds. "I will. Thoughts of you will consume me until I return to you. I love you more than words could ever express." I gaze into his emerald eyes, trying not to dwell on the fact that it will be so long until I will be able to see them again. A few tears trickle down my cheek, ruining the brave facade that I am trying so hard to keep up for his sake. My inner diva is a mess, rocking back and forth in a corner, sobbing her eyes out. As soon as he leaves I will most likely join her.

Edward takes his thumb and wipes the tears away from my eyes before slowly closing the distance between the two of us. Our lips intertwine, full of all the love we have and all the heartache we feel at the thought of being apart from each other. There is such a passion present, not a lustful passion that will consume us and leave us frustrated, rather one that leaves no doubt as to our true feelings for each other. His arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him and my hands are in his hair holding desperately to him. All I can think is how much I don't want him to go even though I know he must, for us. So I watch myself, not wanting to make this any harder for him that I know it must be already, considering the depths of despair it is bringing me to.

He moves his lips to kiss my cheek and gently nuzzles his nose into my neck, embracing me even tighter. I would think with how tight he's holding me that it would hurt; it doesn't, and all I want is for him to hold me tighter. I am squeezing him back, trying so hard to hold back the sobs that are going to escape at any moment.

"I love you, beautiful girl. And I will always be your bitch." He says with a smile and I can tell he is trying to make me smile.

"Yeah you will." I reply back with a halfhearted smile. Neither of the smiles on our faces are truly genuine; laced with the misery we are both currently feeling.

Edward kisses his way down my cheek and my neck before making his way back up my jaw, squeezing me in his strong arms as much as he can once more. His words are dripping with pain as he says the words I have been dreading. "I have to go now, love."

_I don't want to release him! I don't want to let him go!_ But then for some reason, that cliché line _If you love something, let it go. If it's truly yours it will come back to you _pops into my head. For some reason, that statement comforts me and gives me the strength to let go and let him do this. I slowly unwind my arms from around his waist.

The harsh air that rushes between us reminds me of the loss of contact between Edward's body and mine and the feeling is so much more searing than normal. He steps back, runs his fingers through my hair and says "I love you beautiful girl, forever and always." He places a chaste kiss on my lips and quickly turns and walks away.

As I watch him go it seems as if his shoulders are trembling like he is crying. Watching this makes me unable to restrain my emotions any longer and I crumble into the grassy hillside in a pile of tears and melancholy. I allow the sadness to take over my body and express all of my grief and misery. I don't know how long I am lying there wallowing in the desolation I feel, but I am starting to notice the temperature has dropped significantly and the sun is going down. My body is trembling from the cold but I don't care. All I want is Edward.

I hear soft footsteps approaching me all I can do is pray with all my might that is it Edward and that he has decided not to go. But of course it is not, it is only Charlie. I love my father but he is not the man I want to see right now.

"I wondered where you were," he says softly as he approaches me. "Leanne and Amanda saw you as they were passing by and figured it would be best to let me know so I could come get you, since you were most likely upset over the departure of Ed..."

"Stop, please!" I interrupt him. "Please don't say his name. I can't bear it right now." Once again the tears of grief are overtaking my body. Charlie sighs and then gently picks me up and cradles me to him while whispering soothing words to me. He doesn't say anything truly profound, but I know this is because he hardly understands my emotions on a day to day basis, let alone my emotions when I have been dealt the heartbreak of a lifetime.

I know Edward will be back but it hurts all the same anyway. There is a part inside of me, a part that I don't want to listen to that is trying to tell me I will never see him again, that he is gone forever. I refuse to listen to that inner voice because if that were true then I don't see how I could go on living. My heart would have lost its reason to keep beating.

Charlie carries me to my bed and lays me down, kissing my head after pulling my blankets up. As he walks out of my room he snuffs out the oil lamp on my night table leaving me in complete darkness. I am able to finally fall asleep only to be wakened from a nightmare of Edward being taken from me. I wake up screaming and flailing my arms and legs, desperate for someone, anyone, to come save me when I feel Charlie put his arms around me and whispering that everything is going to be ok and that is was just a dream. I look up at his face and he looks positively horrible.

"Dad," I croak. "What is it? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

He runs his hand over my hair, trying to get it to lay down I assume. "Nothing baby, I'm just worried about you. You've been asleep for the past two days, and the only sounds coming from you are the screams that rip through your lungs every few hours. I don't know if this is normal or not, but Im leaning towards the not. You need to get out of bed and face life and let yourself heal. You cannot stay in this bed the entire six months that Edw.... he is gone."

"I know dad." I say looking down at my hands. "I know. I just need a little bit longer, please. I can't do it. Not yet. Please, don't make me yet. I will get up soon, I promise." At that, he raises an eyebrow and stands up, leaving the room to give me what I want because he is already at a complete loss of what to do. I settle back down and try not to think of Edward but it is impossible because my thoughts are consumed with him. I resort back into self preservation mode and fall into another fitful sleep.

I have no idea how long I have been asleep when suddenly the bright light of day is blinding me behind my closed eyelids and I hear tiny prancing feet that I am not familiar with dancing around my room. I feel my bed shift slightly with the weight of another person being added to it.

"Bella," the little voice tinkled like a song full of laughter and life. "It's time to get your mopey ass out of bed." At this moment there are three things of which I am sure. One, Aro's step daughter Alice is sitting on my bed. Two, I have no idea why she is sitting on my bed. And three, if she doesn't shut up, close the blinds, and leave me the hell alone I will most likely do something appalling to the lively little pixie. I take a deep breath to calm myself and to stop me from doing anything rash. I open my eyes to see confirmation for my suspicions.

"Alice," I groan. I'm a bit miffed and confused so I ask, "What are you doing here?" I choke on the last word from cotton mouth caused by lack of fluids.

_Who does this fairy think she is?!? What? Is she under the misguided impression that she can save me from my misery? Well, she's got another thing comin! And she can't just come barging into someone's home!_

_**Well obviously she can, dipstick. **_Apparently my inner diva is coming out of hiding and she isn't in a good mood either.

Before I can even open my mouth to tell this bubbly little sprite exactly what I think, Charlie appears in my doorway and says, "Bells, be nice to her. I asked her to come over and help you out. I've been so worried and didn't know what else to do. I thought maybe another woman could help with this...er...uhh...situation better than your dear old dad." And with that he gave Alice a quirky little grin and she gave him a bright dazzling smile in return, which just made me roll my eyes and groan. I have a feeling that this girl is not going to give up easily, and probably not at all, and since I would have to get up eventually I guess I will just get out of bed now. Plus, I don't really have the energy to put up a proper fight.

"Come on, Bella!" the evil pixie says as she jumps up off my bed and claps her hands. "Let's get you out of bed and cleaned up, get some food into you, and then we can go to the market and do some shopping! That always makes me feel better!" Shopping has never really been my thing, but I agree since she said she is going to feed me. Plus I think a distraction is in order for me to start mending my heart until Edward returns to me. So I will just do as I am asked.

Two weeks have passed and I am glad that Alice made it her personal mission to bring me back to the land of the living. She is a great friend and we have a lot of fun together; I find myself really enjoying having a female companion that I can confide in. I still hurt terribly and miss Edward with everything in me, but having Alice around is a great distraction and helps ease the ache.

Another week has passed since Edward left and I'm starting to feel an inkling of hope that I can get through this. We almost have one month behind us and only five more to go! I'm getting ready for bed when there is knock on the front door. I am wondering what is going on because no one ever come**s** this late. My dad opens the door and we see Alice standing there with a horrified look on her face. Before I'm able to ask her what is wrong, she throws herself into my arms.

"Bella, are you ok? How are you holding up?" I'm very confused by her line of questioning. I take a step back and try and wrap my head around what's happening. As I go to ask her what she's talking about, I notice a well dressed man on a tall brown horse galloping up our driveway. He dismounts off of the horse and walks towards us with a sense of urgency.

"Good evening," he says with a nod of his head. "I have an urgent telegram here for Ms. Swan."

"I am Ms. Swan," I reply as I take a step towards the messenger. I'm feeling more anxious by the second.

"This is for you." He says while handing me the cream colored parchment. "Good evening, ladies. Sir." He nods to my father then turns to leave. I turn the parchment over in my hand and quickly pop the wax seal. I wish I hadn't been in such a hurry to read it.

_ship seized by Angry Pirate Marcus STOP few survivors STOP __E__dward __C__ullen captured STOP believed to be dead STOP_

I drop the telegram to the floor, almost as if it has burned me. "NO! No, no, no, no!" I say again and again as I fall to the floor in a crumpled mess, howling with pain and rage. _My heart can't handle this!_ Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**

**We apologize we know this was a long hard ::giggle snort::**** chapter**** but we have a few important people to credit and statements to make so please bear with us.**

**We know we know, we promised a low-no angst fic, but if you know either story line then you knew this was coming it was unavoidable. **

**We will be deviating from both storylines next chappie, but no worries! If ye like some pirates, then ARRR me mateys! Ye are in for a treat! **

**We also realized we failed to mention a time setting for this story. **

**In the words of William Goldman it takes place sometime after Europe but before blue jeans. Whatever time that may be to you**

**We must give credit to the amazing people who inspired parts of this chapter.**

**First off Alice has a few things to say;**

**Credit for the lyrics to Bella's song sung by Edward go to the love of my life and own personal Edward my hubs for the use of his poem, which yes was written for me ::collective aww::**

**I also need to give credit although he will not be reading this (oh god in heaven he better not be reading this because that would stir up all kinds of levels of wrong) to my grandpa for the chair Edward wore in the baseball game. My grandpa did that first and it is how he won my grandmas heart and without that silly antic it I may not have ever come to be.**

**Both Allie & Alice want to thank Leanne & Amanda for the use of their likeness. If you haven't read Encore by Leelan Oleander or Moderately Mediocre for Dreamersdaze what are you doing! finish up this A/N ,review then go read them they are fantastic!!!**

**We also want to thank APM for the use of her intials and other characteristics not yet to be revealed**

**And last but most certainly not least, The Amazing and wonderful human being and author, 107yearoldvirgin, for her rec of our story in the EDAW Epi!! She needs a party thrown in her honor, be given sainthood, and maybe even a spot in the Macy's day parade!! You own us hard bb!! If you have not read Decoy or any of her other fics you are missing out they are all completely amazing!!! **

**We also want to thank her for allowing us to borrow a little sumpin sumpin that will be used in the future...we're not telling so don't ask!**

**One last thing, really we promise!!**

**A _VERY_ important Public Service Announcement**

**Brought to you by Cap'n Allie Roughnight & Mast Hugger Alice**

**::Allie puts on captains hat and flexes fingers:: Ok, so there has been a lot of drama in the fandom as of late, and one thing you need to know about us is that we LOATHE drama. It is good for a story and awesome for soap opera's, but not real life. So, in saying that, we just want to let you know that what gets said can be extremely hurtful. It takes a lot of cahones to put out there what we write. It is a small portion of ourselves and we authors don't need bullies out there stirring up trouble. This fandom is a fabulous thing and some of our favorite authors are considering quitting because of all the hate. This would be a tragedy because so many people enjoy their stories, us included, and there is no point in making someone feel so badly about themselves that they feel the need to stop doing what they love. If you don't like a story, stop reading it. Also, if you don't like it, just keep your mouth shut. Let people make up their own minds about it. Yes, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but just because you are entitled doesn't mean you need to spout off. So please, show some respect and courtesy and before you say something, think about how you would handle it if that were being said to you.**

**And that is all...until next time! Get yer sea legs ready because there just may be some pirate adventures ahead!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Twilight Bride Chapter 3**_

_EPOV_

I have never known this sort of bottomless agony before, and if I wasn't one hundred and seven percent certain that my leaving is the best thing for us there is no way I would go through with this. I thoroughly wish there was some other way. Bella deserves the best, even though I know she would settle for less. She deserves so much more than I can give her as of now. So I will go and do this, regardless of how agonizing it is for us both, because it's what Bella ought to have. It's so obvious that Bella is barely holding herself together, and the fact that I'm the reason for her tears cuts me like a knife. I barely manage to turn away from her and once my back is turned, I let my own tears fall free. I hear her crying and it takes every ounce of my control not to turn back and take her in my arms, promising her to never leave.

I dream of our life when I return. We'll be able to get married, and she will be mine for always. We will not have to part at night, or ever, if we don't want to. I will build a quaint cottage on our hill for us to live in and I can imagine seeing my beautiful Bella standing in front of our cottage, the sun shining brightly, the birds singing their most melodious tunes, and her belly swollen with our child. That image alone gives me the strength to push myself forward. That mental picture though, no matter how wonderful, cannot remove the feeling that the entire weight of the world is on my shoulders. The only cure for that would be to have my Bella in my arms, and my fantasies to be realities. The only sure way to accomplish my goal is with this voyage.I must man up and endure this pain, remembering the bliss that we will have again once I complete this journey.

The tears continue to seep from my eyes, as do the tremors of anxiety from being so far from my love. As I reach the town I realize I'd better collect myself before getting any closer to the docks. A sniveling pansy boy would not be a good first impression to leave on my new employer and shipmates; especially when we're going to be trapped together on the same vessel for nearly six months straight.

Once I reach the docks I've managed to compose myself, but I know that my eyes are bloodshot, so I stop inside the nearest tavern to wash my face and grab a drink to settle my nerves. I take a seat at the bar and there is a blond on the stool next to me. Any other man would find her stunning beyond words, I however just notice that she is dressed like a sailor but still manages to keep her feminine appearance.

"Just pass me the beer! I gotta be on a boat in like ten minutes!"says the tall amazon like woman. "What?" _Oh, she is looking at me now_. _Crap, was I star__ing?_

"Nothing," is my reply. "I didn't mean to stare. Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive," she replies with a smile. "I am Rosalie." She holds her hand out for me to shake. I take it and notice her incredibly strong grip.

"Edward." I offer back in response. "So what kind of a boat will you be on?"

"Oh, that." she takes a drink of her beer. "I'm a merchant sailor and we leave in an hour. I just stopped in here for a quick pint. What brings you in here?"

"I actually got a job on a ship that's leaving this afternoon; a prawning vessel." The bartender hands me my pint. "I've never sailed but it was offered and I need the money, so I thought I would try it out."

"Well, now!" She has a big smile on her face and slaps me on the back. "Looks as though we're gonna get to know each other rather well then! I'm aboard that same vessel. You look strong; I think you'll do just fine." I raise my eyes in disbelief. I will be boarding with a new friend, it would seem. We finish our pints and head towards the docks. Once we board she turns to me and says, "Oh, by the way, I'm your new captain." And with that she turns and goes into her cabin.

To say I am in a bit of shock would be an understatement. A female captain is odd enough, let alone one who looks like she should be living in luxury and not a smelly prawning vessel. She's really down to earth, which is helping me to feel good about this decision. I look around me expecting to see people standing around, but to my amazement the ship's deck is full of activity. There's one fellow working on bundling the nets, another tying off a line, and another sewing up a tear in one of the sails. Captain Rosalie comes out of her cabin and walks over to me.

"Alright," she begins. "Here's the deal. You shall refer to me as Captain Hale in front of any other crew members if it's just you and I present feel free to call me Rosalie. I run a tight ship. Everyone here serves a purpose. I don't tolerate lolly gagging around. The admiral of this fleet tells me you scored off the charts in navigation's during your interview. He said it was unlike anything he had ever seen, almost as if you could see the ships and rocks coming even before they entered the horizon. Now most new hires are started out in the baiting station; setting traps for the full deck hand to cast off. However, my first mate just resigned and the man I promoted to the position, though great at motivating the men and keeping them on task with a keen eye for locating school of prawn, is flawed in that he can't see past the bow of the ship. And as we fish from shallows to the deepest of the deep, I can't afford to run aground in a reef formation hiding just below the surface of the water or wind up one hundred miles off course because he couldn't see the storm forming at the edge of the horizon; which brings me to your specific job. I have placed you in the Hole, not an affectionate name, I know. It's called that because who ever designed this damned ship forgot to make it large enough to turn around in with out smashing your elbow. It's enough to drive some men mad; I myself have spent many hours in there. Your job is going to be navigation. I need you to help map out our routes, make sure there are no other vessels in that area, and look for reef formations, rocks and storms. But above all else you must always keep a wary eye for any unmarked ships. Pirating is a big issue, what with the value of prawn being so high these days. Even one wrong move could cost us a lot more then our catch. It's a lot of responsibility, don't let me down. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah," we begin walking towards the stairs to go to the upper deck. "What kind of life expectancy do these prawn have?"

"They're kept in a holding tank beneath the ship. We have to dock and unload them every ten to fourteen days." She opens a door on the upper deck and we walk into a room that has maps spread out over a huge table that takes up most of the space in the room, therefore leaving little space to move around. "This is where you'll spend most of your days. Nothing in here is off limits to you. I'll be in here a lot as well checking in on you to make sure we're where we need to be. You'll go down to mid deck for meals and sleeping. Other than that, this is your main post. I don't want you to feel like you're locked in here so by all means, walk around, get to know the other sailors, feel the ocean breeze on your face. You'll love the life of a sailor. I know I do." She gave me a wink and walked out the door. _Wow, she sure stays busy; might as well follow suit._

I walk around and get acquainted with my new work area, marveling over the different gadgets and what not. I sit down and inspect my things and they look like your average nautical navigation tools. Charts and maps of where the ship has been and where it will be going are tacked to the wall. There are so many different sorts of navigation instruments all around the hole. The ones on the desk particularly catch my attention. In the exact middle of my soon to be work area lies a simple compass encased in small, worn, square wooden casing. Lying to the exact right of the compass is a triangular shaped object with a rounded bottom and a small eyepiece at the top point, which I assumed to be a sextant for determining the ships latitude. I've never used one of these before, but am now looking forward to learning how it works.

The last item I see seems out of place with the rest of the worn and aged equipment. It's a striking, small wooden cube on the upper left hand corner towards the back of the desk. As I pick it up to give it closer inspection I notice small brass hinges on the back of the cube indicating that it opens. I lift the lid in a reverent manner curious as to what this handsome box contains. Once the lid is open I let out a small gasp as I take in what I have found. Inside is a large brass ring and within that ring are other strategically placed spheres of brass connecting and bringing together some sort of mechanism. I've no idea what this is and I am intrigued to find out why a modest prawning vessel would need what I assume to be such a grand luxury item. I'm fascinated with these tools of my new trade and a bit uneasy, since there are many that I've never used before. My sense of direction and my ability to feel a situation out, or instinctively know where I am going has always been better than most. These past few months with Bella and our nightly stargazing rituals on our hill has given me a deeper understanding of the stars, which I knew would come in handy with celestial navigation being an important way of directing the ship to its proper destination. Hopefully this means there will be little difficulty for me. I start to feel a bit of excitement at the thought of the possible adventures this journey may offer. As soon as the thought enters my head the heartrending image of Bella's mournful face, her down turned lips, and her eyes full of despair brimming with tears threatening to overflow at any moment flashes in my mind. I suddenly feel guilty for beginning to feel excited, when she is so miserable. I vow I will make the best out of this situation until I can have my sweet Bella back in my arms.

* * *

Almost two weeks have passed and I have found I am a natural at nautical navigation. Rosalie has already gained great trust in me and my abilities. I also have noticed that although she scares the fear of God into most men on this ship she is always quite pleasant with me, and downright friendly if the rest of the crew is not around to witness it. It's a completely different Captain Hale than the crew sees and I am honored that she shares it with me. Rosalie and I are in the Hole mapping out the next line that needs dropped and there is a frantic knock on the door. She yells for whoever is on the other side to enter and one of the deckhands runs in.

"Cap'n Hale! Unmarked sails on the horizon! Come quick!" Rose throws down her marker and we both rush out onto the main deck to see what's going on. Sure enough, there are black sails quickly approaching. _Where did they come from?_ I had been vigilant while on my watch and there was no way there was anything in our vicinity. I had left Tyler on watch up top while I went down to the hole with Rose. I don't understand how this could have been missed as I was sure there had been nothing for miles and Tyler had always been quite competent. There is no time to worry about that now as we have to prepare ourselves and the vessel for the possible pirate attack.

Rosalie began shouting orders, "All hands to stations! Prepare for hostilities and wait for my mark!"

Everyone begins scrambling around the deck, bravely preparing for the battle ahead. Rosalie is on the top deck near the captain's wheel, overlooking the vessel to make sure everyone has their positions manned. I get into position on the main deck over on the starboard side and images of Bella began to flit through my mind and I'm filled with fear at the thought that I may never see her again, or what it would do to her if I did not return. I know I must fight and survive this for her. I make sure my pistol is loaded and ready, then pat my pockets to make sure my slingshot and stones are still there. I widen my stance and stand tall, attempting to put on a brave facade, even though my insides are sick with apprehension, taking several deep breaths and trying to calm my emotions and trembling hands. I can not allow the pirates to sense my cowardice.

I bring my hand to my forehead to guard my eyes from the brightness of the sun setting over the calm blue ocean. A quick examination of my surroundings finds the rest of the crew standing ready at their posts, pistols and sling shots aimed. Some seem utterly excited over this recent development, at the thought of a fight and blood in the water. Others, like me, are terrified but putting on a brave face**, **some wearing their masks of false courage better than others. I hope that I am masking my fear sufficiently. I release a silent prayer, begging God to grant me safety so that I may return to my love. I peer in the direction of our approaching doom. The pirates' ship is closing in on us with rapid speed and it's not difficult to notice the difference in size between our two ships; the pirate vessel being easily three times the size of our modest craft. Rose's emphatic voice breaks through my trepidation.

"You are all some of the most insolent, vulgar, and brainless sea dogs I have ever met." Light chuckles erupt, grateful for the momentary stress relief. She pauses briefly before continuing quickly, trying to control her emotions, her voice cracking only momentarily. "Regardless of today's outcome, you have been the best damn crew I've ever had the privilege to work with. I know we're just mere prawning fisherman, but I know you'll fight hard and make me proud." She takes a deep breath and wipes the sweat from her brow and bellows to the men below, "Positions ready, prepare for battle!" We ready ourselves for the unavoidable confrontation only moments away. The Pirate craft approaches near enough that I can make out the name on the side of the ship. My heart sinks and I feel a retching rise through my throat as I read "DRT Oar".

It is a well known fact that the DRT Oar is captained by the Angry Pirate Marcus, more commonly known around seamen as APM, the most ruthless pirate of all. He is infamous for his incessant need to rob prawn ships even when already having more than he can handle. The excess prawn if not wasted was fed to his pirate whores and their insatiable taste for the prawn. The most abominable of all his deeds was a one hundred percent known fact- he never, under any circumstances, left survivors. I know at once we are doomed. For a fleeting second I think of running and hiding below deck, but I know not even that would save me. If I'm going to go down I will go down like a man, fighting with everything I have.

"Surrender your weapons and prepare to be boarded!" a pirate from the other ship yells to us. "If you do not surrender, prepare to be fired upon!" I look up to Rosalie for direction. She is a sight to behold. She has her feet braced shoulder width apart, her chin up, and a pistol aimed right at the pirate's head.

"We surrender to no pirates!" and with that she pulls the trigger, shooting the pirate right between the eyes. "Gentleman! Open fire!" Gun shots ring out all around me. I duck down and take cover behind the rails of the ship, popping my head up so my body is protected yet allowing me to see over the side. I locate a pirate up near the eagles nest gathering a rope to allow him to swing over and board our vessel. I take aim with my shotgun and for the first time in my life, I take the life of another man. He falls to the sea and I quickly snap out of it as a shot bounces of the rail beside my head. I turn and sit down, hiding my entire body from their view, and I notice the bodies of most of my fellow shipmates covered in blood on the floor of the main deck. The top deck has been seized, Rosalie's wrists are being bound with rope by one of the pirates and I see a man dressed in all black; black bandana, and an eye patch over his right eye walking down the steps to the main deck. He steps over the dead bodies as if they aren't even there and stands in front of me.

"Do you surrender now?" the man in black asks me. I drop my pistol onto the deck and hold my hands up in surrender. "I admire you and your captain for your bravery; on your feet, sailor." The aura of power and steely authority the man in black releases makes me sure that he is the one and only APM.I shakily rise as two pirates come over to me and bind my hands together. We are escorted over to the DRT Oar and are put down in the brig. APM does not address us again until the other men leave after locking the steel cage doors of our new prison. "You fought well today. Get some rest. Prepare to die in the morning." With that APM turns and walks away, leaving Rosalie and I down in the murky brig.

* * *

Once APM is out of sight I turn to look at Rosalie, and for the first time since we've met, her confidence is nowhere in sight. She looks like a broken shell of a woman, curled up on the bench in our cell, hugging her knees to her chest with her cheek resting on her knees and her body is trembling. It takes a moment but I discover tears silently trailing down her cheeks.

"Rose?" I speak softly as not to startle her.

"They're gone," she looks up at me and her eyes are bright with tears. "All my men; gone." I sit next to her on the bench and put my arm around her shoulder, hugging her to me.

"I know," I rub my hand up and down her arm to try and get her to stop trembling. "You did the best you could; we just were no match for them. It took a lot of guts to make the call you did. Either way, we were all dead men; you know APM keeps no prisoners. We're lucky he hasn't shot us yet." Her trembling has slowed down to an occasional tremor but there are still tears coming down her cheeks.

"You've made me so proud, Edward. I'm honored to have been able to work with you these past weeks. I'm so sorry this has happened. And your Bella..." she trails off not knowing how to finish. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block the thought of never seeing my beautiful girl again. My heart is breaking in my chest as I think of never seeing her again, of never holding her in my arms. All these plans I had for us that now will never come true. I cringe at the feelings of rejection she might feel when she doesn't receive any telegrams from me. I ache over the anxiety she will feel when months go by with no contact, not knowing what has happened to me.

"Bella," I whisper. "She needs to know what has happened. Maybe I can convince APM to notify her somehow."

"Who does APM need to notify, and of what?" I hear a voice and it startles us both. We jump up to see a man coming towards us with a huge key ring as he unlocks us from our cell. "Whatever final requests you have, you can make them over your last supper. Come with me. And don't try anything funny."

We follow him up to the main deck and into APM's private quarters. As the door opens we are hit with the delicious smell of fresh baked bread, roast beef, and home made apple pie. The table is set with fine china dishes, real silver wear, and crystal goblets. There is a huge chandelier with what must be hundreds of candles hanging from above the table and a bottle of red wine has been opened to breathe on the side buffet table. One of the pirate's I recognize from the battle is sitting in the corner of the room playing a soft tune on a violin. _Something does not feel right here__._

A door at the back of the room opens and what I see makes my jaw drop open in amazement. APM himself, has changed out of his black outfit, taken off his bandana _and_ eye patch and is now wearing brown slacks with a cream colored shirt, an apron, and a chef's hat; all while carrying in a huge tray with the roast beef on it and humming along with the violin music.

"Ah, Felix," APM says as he sets down the serving platter. "A fine choice in music, I must say; a true classic." He adjusts the platter to make it perfectly centered on the table, claps his hands together, and turns to us with a huge smile on his face. "Welcome to dinner! Please, be seated!" He pulls out a chair and gestures to Rosalie for her to take a seat. She looks at me and walks over to the chair that has been offered to her. APM takes the linen napkin from in front of Rosalie, snaps it, and places it on her lap with a bizarre level of gusto. Rosalie looks at me and mouths "What the hell?" I just shrug my shoulders because clearly I'm just as confused about what's going on as she is.

As I take my seat at the table, my head is swimming with the events that have transpired within these last few hours. It's all so much to take in, and now this. I start to wonder if I'm hallucinating; or maybe I'm dead and this is some sort of strange, messed up after life. As I am trying to get my head on straight APM sits at the head of the grand table, looks my way, and gives me a kind smile. _This man is definitely not the callous brute he is made out to be._ I can see now the reason for the bandana and eye patch because when he wears them he has the possibility of invoking fear, but without them his smooth blonde hair and soft azure eyes make him appear to be more of a fatherly figure than the crude ruthless pirate he is rumored to be. Rosalie clears her throat a bit and braves speaking. Because she's Rosalie, her question is quite blunt and there is no beating around the bush.

"APM," she begins as she sits up straight, folds her arms against her chest, and puts on her face that when used aboard her vessel would scare the grown men in to utter submission of her will. "What are your plans for us? This," she extends her hand, gesturing to the table and meal set before us, "is all nice, but a bit cruel seeing as I'm sure you plan to kill us in the morning. Really, must you extend our misery? Why can't you just kill us now and get it over with?" APM lets out a light chuckle, looks at her and then me; his eyes kind and warm.

He responds to Rosalie looking directly into her eyes. "You are a feisty one aren't you?" He looks to me for confirmation but my head is still spinning trying to put the pieces together so I just stare at him with a blank look on my face. I sneak a glance at Rose who looks at me with that same stern face and cocks an eyebrow. In this moment I feel that although I'm in the presence of one of history's most brutal pirates, Rosalie is the one to fear right now. So I just look down and inspect the filigree pattern on my silverware.

APM speaks again and says, "Carlisle, call me Carlisle." If ever on first name basis with the Angry Pirate Marcus, I would have guessed people would have called him Marcus, but okay, he's the one in charge here and there's no way in hell I'm going to question it. I am sure he can see the looks of confusion on our faces as he says "All answers will be revealed in due time, there is nothing to worry about." I can see the truth of his words in his eyes, and I actually believe him. "First, let's eat and get acquainted, shall we? I truly hope you enjoy this meal, I made it myself. I wanted to try out this new recipe I found on of the ships we recently pillaged." With that another man I recognize from the earlier battle comes over dressed in a nice looking uniform with a white napkin draped over his arm like he is the maitre d' and this a fancy restaurant. He nods to me, "Good evening sir." and begins to serve me my food. Carlisle sits back as we are served and says, "Now that you both know my name, shall we level the playing field by allowing me to learn yours?"

Being the gentleman my mother raised me to be I make the introductions. "The name is Edward, sir. Edward Cullen. And this," I say outstretching my hand towards my companion, "is Captain Rosalie Hale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Carlisle replies. "But I think Captain Hale here can speak for herself. She has already shown us that she is quite capable of communicating her thoughts." He glances in her direction and winks, "And a female captain; there are not many of those around, but with your spunk, I am sure you're an exceptional one." _Wow this just keeps getting stranger and stranger! Now APM, er I mean Carlisle, well whoever he is, is championing Rose's captain abilities!_

Rose also seems stunned over this revelation, causing her to sputter over her words. "Oh! Umm… thanks, I think." Carlisle just continues smiling.

"Where are you from, Captain Hale?" he asks her.

"Guilder." she responds.

"Ah, Guilder is a lovely city." he says before turning to me. "And Edward, where do you hail from?"

"The city of Florin, sir," I respond. Before he has a chance to interrogate us any more, a breathtaking woman about Carlisle's age with long wavy auburn hair, fair skin, bright red lips, and cheeks that seem to give off a hint of a twinkle, sweeps into the room smiling brightly.

She crosses over to Carlisle, stops and says, "So sorry I am late dear, please forgive me. I hope I didn't miss out on too much."

"Oh no, not at all," he says to her. "Nothing is right without you here**, **of course, but we've only just begun." He turns to look at Rosalie and myself. "This is Esme, my wife." he says while gazing lovingly at the beautiful woman beside him. Pointing to me he says, "This is Edward Cullen of Florin," and stretching his hand in Rose's direction says, "And this is Captain Rosalie Hale."

Esme nods her head gracefully and smiles tenderly at us. "It's such a pleasure to meet you." She walks over and takes the seat next to her husband. I can't help but wonder how this tiny sweet woman, who appears to have come from high class heritage, came to be living aboard one of the most dreaded pirate ships known to man, and I have never heard even one rumor of there being a woman aboard. Even more inconceivable, is the fact that she appears to be happy and at home in her situation aboard the vessel. I half expect that Carlisle must drug her and that she has no knowledge of the boat's true use. That is until she speaks again, and that theory goes flying straight out the window.

"So Carlisle tells me that you two are the only survivors of the prawn ship we just plundered." I feel my jaw drop at the surprise of her statement. She not only knows; she makes it sound as if she participated. Quickly remembering my manners I shut my mouth and try to appear indifferent and fear it's not coming off that way. "You should consider yourselves lucky. My Carlisle must have seen something very special in you to save your lives." I glance at Rose, and the glint of hope in her eyes mirrors the spark I feel growing in my previously heavy heart. _Maybe__ he isn't going to kill us after all; maybe he will set us free?_

Before either Rose or I can utter a word on our possible good fortune, Carlisle clears his throat and begins speaking again. "Well I was going to save telling you this until after dinner..."

Esme interrupts "Oh dear, I'm sorry I didn't realize you hadn't informed them yet." Carlisle gazes lovingly at his wife, no hint of malice or disappointment, and takes her hand to caress it gently. "It's ok dear. Before or after dinner, it doesn't matter." By this point both Rose and I are getting quite anxious to know what they are talking about. I have the good sense and tact to control my urge to blurt out questions running rampant through my head. Rosalie on the other hand does not.

With a look of minor trepidation and major hope mixed with a bit of anticipation, Rosalie blurts out, "So are you going to tell us what you're talking about or are you just going to continue to torture us by lack of knowledge and forcing us to watch your canoodling?" Although I'm feeling comfortable with Carlisle and safe in his presence, he is still the Angry Pirate Marcus, and you don't get a reputation like his by being, well, the way he is right now- polite and gentle and completely kind. Rosalie's outburst makes me worry for a bit that maybe she has gone too far this time. My anxiety doesn't last for long because Carlisle lets out a hearty laugh, as does Esme who turns to Carlisle and says, "I see what you mean now! Oh my, the dear girl is quite the spitfire!" Rosalie folds her arms into her chest and makes a loud harrumph sound in annoyance, or maybe it was frustration, her bottom lip pouting out just a bit.

"Ok, ok," says Carlisle. "Let's discuss it. You've waited long enough, I insist that you eat while we discuss. Trust me you're going to need your strength for what I have planned for you two!"

Over dinner Carlisle fills us in on his plan. I discover that he is not the real Angry Pirate Marcus. The original APM retired some fifteen years ago and Carlisle is actuality the third version of the character. The original APM was truly named Marcus and was a large, quiet man who often looked to the rest of the world as if he was bored out of his mind. The one before Carlisle was a man named Robert. He was a tall, thin man with reddish hair that, according to Carlisle, looked much like mine. Robert appeared to be the quiet bookish type but was actually the fiercest APM to date, whether it was in front of or behind the mask. Despite his fierce nature, he was a romantic at heart. And when he met the woman he later married, a stunning brunette named Amber who had a penchant for men wearing a type of knitted cap called a beanie, he decided to leave the pirate business for good and settle down with his love where they set up a shop and sold jewelry that his talented wife made. Carlisle took over after Robert left. Esme broke into the conversation then, explaining that she and Carlisle had decided it was time for them to move on and raise a family have a more normal life. She had always wanted children of her own and they have saved enough through the four short years they have been pirating to live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

Apparently that is where Rose and I came in. Carlisle told me he would like for me to be his successor, and although it had never been done before, he was quite impressed by Rosalie and wanted her to be my first mate. He thought that we made an outstanding team and together we may become the greatest APM yet. He informed us due to the highly sensitive and secretive nature of this situation that our only alternative to becoming the next APM would be death. Carlisle continued to apologize profusely for the position we found ourselves in, but said that is how it must be. Rose and I looked at each other for a quick second, before silently acknowledging the others answer, I then stood and declared our decision to the blonde haired man who now held our fate in his hands.

We chose a life of Piracy.

* * *

**~Author's Note~ **

**Ahoy lovies! We hope ye enjoyed th' first taste 'o piratin' adventures as much as we enjoyed writin' them! Real life, as always, be kookoo bananas so we promise to set the sails harrrd to get th' next chapter out to ye as soon as we can. Now just press that lil' review button thar at th' bottom 'n gift us ye thoughts!We have be added by a lot 'o ye fer story alerts, yet not seein' a review. We be onto ye who don't show us any review lust... Reviews be like prawn to APM- we want them! **

**As always hearty thanks to our #1 H00r 'n Beta extraordinaire DreamersDaze fer her full 'o awe skills in th' Betaroom ;) **

**Alright, we gonna be off to**** lounge on th' deck 'o th' DRT Oar wit' Dandie fer a wee bit. Laters!**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Spittake Warning: Reading this chapter while eating and or drinking may prove hazardous to the health of your computer. Consider yourself warned!_**

**_Disclaimer: As always we do not own Twilight or the Princess Bride. Those works of genius go to Stephanie Meyers and William Goldman respectively._**

**_We will be with Dandie on the deck of the DRT Oar viewing the epicness of this chapter unfold. Enjoy me mateys!_**

* * *

_**The Twilight Bride Chapter 4**_

EPOV

"I can't do it! The hole is so small and my aim isn't that good!" I wipe the sweat from my brow and try to focus on the task at hand.

"Size doesn't matter. So don't blame it on the size of the hole. You need to learn how to handle your tool. Every man needs to learn how to aim properly. Just let go, don't think about it too much and it'll come naturally to you. I've been there and Esme says I'm the best shot she's ever known." Carlisle's chest puffs out with pride as he speaks. "Now, grab your stones and come with me."

It had been six weeks since we came aboard the DRT Oar and Carlisle noticed within the first couple of days that I had no idea how to use my sling shot. He said "A man is only as good as his weapon" and since then, has been trying to teach me how to use it. He set up a target board for me to practice on, and once I mastered a specific target range, he would decrease the size of the area. Today's target is about as big as my fist, and all the way across the main deck. My aim is off by about five centimeters and it has me rather frustrated. My poor hair has taken quite the beating today as my frustration escalates.

"Now," Carlisle stands behind my right shoulder to help position me. "Close your left eye, pull back, focus on the target, and let it go." I follow his instructions, add in a deep breath, and let it go.

"Damn it!" I run my hands roughly through my hair and end up pulling a few strands out. "I don't understand why I can't get this!"

"Hey Ace," I roll my eyes as Rosalie saunters up to us. "How do you expect to ever please a woman if you can't hit a target as big as your fist? Kinda makes me sad." She's been busting my balls about this since I started to practice with Carlisle, and is always ready to offer what she refers to as "moral support". Her moral support makes me want to throw myself over the edge of the ship. Before I can react she's lurched forward and grabbed the slingshot and stone out of my hands. "Give me that thing, and let's see if I can get it in." She braces her legs, pulls back, let's it go, and hits the target dead center. "Ooh, that probably didn't help your manhood there, did it? Better luck next time." She claps her hand on my back as she walks away.

"How does she do that?" I ask Carlisle. "I mean seriously, she's good at, like, _everything_. You sure she can't be APM?" Carlisle just laughs at me and shakes his head.

"Sorry, Edward, APM can't have a uterus." He stops and gets a serious look on his face, "although she would probably be rather fierce when pms-ing. But no, you will be APM. I will make sure of it."

The day after explaining the honest history behind the legendary pirate APM, Carlisle began training me to fill his position. I am struggling to deal with the fact that Bella believes me to be dead, and that I must be the one to mislead her. When Carlisle first told me that I had to sever all ties with anyone who had been in my life previous to now, I flat out refused. He said there was no other way; this is how it had to be. I told him to go ahead and kill me because a life without Bella was not a life worth living. He then reminded me that if I made that decision, not only would I be condemning my own life, but Rosalie's as well. I knew I couldn't be responsible for her death because of my unwillingness to live without Bella. Carlisle tried to soften the blow by telling me that even though Bella may believe me to be dead right now; I can return to her in a few years and provide her with everything that we could possibly ever want and more. I decided then that I would use that thought and visions of our future to motivate me through this.

"Again," Carlisle orders, "just concentrate. I know you can do this." He stands back with his arms crossed over his chest. I brace my legs, pull back on the band, close my eye, aim, and let go. I hit the target dead center. "Good work! What did you do different this time?"

"I thought of my Bella." He puts a hand on my shoulder and I look up into his eyes. "I thought of the life we can have together and how I need to be the best I can be so that I can return to her."

"Don't lose that motivation." he says quietly. "You will return to her some day. Come, you've done enough for today."

Esme, Rosalie and I go down to the luxurious captain's quarters to relax while Carlisle heads to the kitchen to prepare another one of his fabulous meals for our dinner this evening. I'm really looking forward to it because we've learned Carlisle is a fantastic cook, something that took both Rosalie and I by surprise. Not only could he cook just about anything to perfection, he took great pleasure in doing so. Esme had told us of his dream to have a restaurant or quaint café once he was able to retire.

We approach the doors to Carlisle and Esme's quarters and I swiftly make my way to the door before Rosalie or Esme, so I can open the door for them. These women may be tough and participate in activities often reserved for men, but that doesn't mean they don't deserve to be treated as the ladies they are. I can tell by the looks on their faces and the sparkle in their eyes when I do such things for them that the gesture is much appreciated. I know Rosalie is not used to being treated with such chivalry. She has been treated as one of the guys for too long in my opinion and I have decided that when I become captain of this ship, and she becomes my first mate, she will be feared and respected as she should, but the crew will also treat her like the lady she is; she deserves at least that much.

We move into the front sitting room and I take in the plush furniture that adorns it, lavish and beautiful decorations in hues of red and gold. The chair Rosalie chooses to rest in is a deep scarlet with golden specks throughout the fabric, with large wooden arms painted with a beautiful gold leafing. I am guessing it is a rather comfortable chair because as she sits down, sounds of pleasure exit her lips, the likes of which I had not heard since I had last kissed Bella. Bella, how I missed and pined for her. I pray every night and most of the day that she will be safe until I return, and that when I do she can forgive me. I think of how heartbroken she will be when she receives notice of my "death." The mere thought of how I would feel if I were told Bella had died overwhelms me with such grief and guilt. I quickly push it aside before it can consume me. Instead of dwelling on those depressing thoughts I turn to Esme who has seated herself on the large high back sofa that is covered in the same fabric as the chair, and she motions for me to come sit beside her. I do as I am asked and am quite impressed with the extreme comfort this piece of furniture affords me. I have never felt anything like it in my life and I can feel my body immediately relax. After I have situated myself, I turn to speak to Esme.

"I've found myself very curious to know how Carlisle's reign as APM came to be, if you would be willing to tell us." Rose sat up straight, suddenly quite interested in my line of questioning.

"Yes," Rose interjects. "I've been wondering the same thing myself, Esme. Please do tell."

"Well it really is Carlisle's story to tell," Esme responds. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to tell you the beginning, and let him finish it over dinner." Esme smiles as she recounts the tale for us, and I listen intently.

Several years ago, Carlisle and his friend Caius, along with his sister, her lady-in-waiting, and a modest crew of only about six or seven, took a jaunt out to sea one beautiful spring day. It was to be just a brief two hour tour of the surrounding area, a pleasure cruise one might say. A large storm swept in unexpectedly, casting their ship much further out into the sea than had been planned, and ended up causing them to shipwreck onto an unknown island. Once the storm had calmed down, they realized they had no idea where they were, let alone how to get home. They were extremely worried because they were not properly prepared for such an event. No one had brought along any extra food or water. Carlisle noticed that the two females aboard were beginning to panic as soon as this realization was made. The other men aboard tried to calm them but you could tell by the looks on their face that they were quite anxious over the situations themselves. The panic finally began to subside only to be brought back up to an all time high moments later when Carlisle spotted the large ship with black sails quickly approaching them. In that moment Carlisle knew they were all doomed for there was only one ship he could think of that was that large with black sails like this particular ship waved. The legendary ship of the brutal and infamous Angry Pirate Marcus was coming towards them**, **and with it came certain doom.

Before Carlisle could inform the others of his terrible observation, Caius' younger sister's lady-in-waiting, Amber, spotted the upcoming vessel and screamed in horror before falling into an unconscious heap on the deck of the ship. Everyone looked to see what had her in such a fright and when they saw what was to be their approaching doom, complete pandemonium ensued. The only one to remain calm and level headed was Carlisle who quickly bent down and collected Amber's limp body, making his way through the chaos. He jumped over the side of the battered and wrecked ship landing smoothly on the flats of his feet onto the gritty, sand-covered beach. Clutching Amber's body close to his, he righted himself and used one hand to brush the soft chestnut hair out of Ambers face to swiftly assess her condition. His eyes quickly scanned the ocean for the nearness of the ship that most assuredly would seal their fate. Turning his head to scan the landscape of the beach he looked for the best direction to head for shelter and hopefully hidden safety. Carlisle dashed deep into the jungle of the island making quick twists and turns trying to find a place to conceal himself and the young beauty from the pirates' view. Unfortunately for them APM had spotted them the moment Carlisle leaped off the boat. The ferocious pirate noticed the young girl in his arms and was immediately captivated by the brown haired beauty. APM was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of jealousy towards the blonde haired man who carried the exquisite being clutched closely to his chest. The feeling was completely irrational considering he did not know this woman, nor had he even met her. Rationalizing was not a quality that APM was known for, so he didn't think much of his lack of reasoning and proceeded to send his best men to follow the two.

Just then Carlisle walks in the sitting room, interrupting Esme's story. "Ah, dear I see you are telling _my_ story, but I think I will take over from here. My favorite part is coming up soon. But first let's move to the dining room to finish my tale. Supper is ready and we wouldn't want it getting cold." We stand up and proceed to walk into the dining room to see what delicious cuisine Carlisle has whipped up for us this evening.

As we enter the dining area, the smell of our meal overwhelms my senses and nearly causes me to drool. The combined scents are absolutely exquisite. I typically do not find the scent of any type of seafood appealing, yet Carlisle has a way of making it smell as wonderful as possible. The room is nearly the same as the day we were captured, except now there is no one in the corner playing the violin. Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of Carlisle's crew, since last night. _Very curious_. The table is set with exquisite place settings, each setting having several different glasses, plates, and utensils. _What in the name of crybaby Newton were we suppose to do with all those different items?_ To the side of everyone's numerous amount of tableware sits a small soup bowl that must be the cause of the delicious smell. The bowls are nearly filled to the brim with an enticing soup made from nothing other than prawn. Being the gentleman my mother raised me as, I pull out Rosalie's seat for her, causing her to blush. She turns and mutters a quiet thanks to me as she sits down. Carlisle does the same for Esme, and then we both take our seats at the table. Carlisle indicates for us all to begin our meal, which we do obediently and enthusiastically.

The soup is so succulent and I have never tasted such an amazing thing in my life. Until eating the food Carlisle prepared for us, I never realized that food, especially seafood, could be so pleasurable. Carlisle takes a few sips of his soup and then continues the intriguing tale of APM's history.

"I had young Amber clutched closely to me trying to run as fast as I could while not losing my footing and tripping on any roots or branches along the jungle floor. Fortunately Amber was still out cold so I didn't need to worry about keeping her calm while trying to find us a safe place to hide. Thinking back, I don't believe I ever gave anyone aboard the shipwrecked craft a second thought. All I could think about was hiding the two of us. Suddenly the distant noises of screaming and panic reached us, escalating before coming to a screeching to halt, causing utter and complete silence. The silence burned my ears worse than the loud piercing screams because I knew what it meant. The pirates were here and they had massacred Caius and his family. Angry Pirate Marcus _never _left survivors. Although the grief and pain of what had just happened permeated my entire being I knew I couldn't stop. The only hope Amber and I had was for me to keep going and try to find a place to conceal ourselves. But the effort was futile because when I looked behind me there were two very large vicious looking pirates just a few meters behind us. I knew that there was no escape at that moment and we were doomed.

"I stopped where I was and fell onto the ground in a sign of defeat, all the while gently whispering into Amber's ear, "I am so sorry, so sorry. I tried to save us I really did." That was when she decided to awaken from her fear induced slumber. 'What's happening?' she said looking around in confusion before noticing the two foreboding pirates nearly in front of us. I remember she made a loud gasp and a small swallow before a deafening scream was released from her lips. Unfortunately fear did not render her unconscious this time and her bloodcurdling shriek continued on. APM's large goons were not amused by her display and swiftly seized her from my arms before I had a chance to react. The man that grabbed her had long black hair and tan skin and he was covered in filth, reeking of wet dog. Amber was swung over his shoulder and had no qualms about letting him know the loathing she felt towards him. She began striking him repeatedly with her fists and feet, putting all she had into the attack all the while screaming, 'Unhand me you filthy repulsive bowl of piss! You reek of moldy rat's ass!' The sizable dark man carrying her chuckled loudly, his accomplice joining him in his laughter. This man also had black hair but it was much shorter and appeared as if he had been cut it in his sleep, the edges uneven and jagged. He grabbed me by the shoulders, yanking me harshly to my feet, and then began roughly tying my hands behind my back much tighter than was necessary, using an abrasive rope that dug into my skin and burned.

"Even though I knew our circumstances were dire I had to admit that Amber's reaction was quite humorous and unexpected. I felt a bit of a smile twitch at the edge of my lips, but quickly squelched it for no matter how funny I found her behavior it would be a highly inappropriate time for me to be laughing at her. And honestly, when my eyes caught hers, the look she was giving me scared me almost more than the two goons we were captured by. They rushed us to the shore of the beach where a small dinghy was waiting for us, and loaded me in while the longer haired pirate grasped tightly to the ever screaming and kicking Amber. The dinghy carried us to the pirates' ship and as soon as we were aboard we were brought down to the lower brig and thrown into the exact same cell you two were in previously." As he said this he nodded his head in the direction of Rose and me.

"We waited for what seemed like hours, when the large long haired pirate that had carried Amber in came down to the brig. He approached the cell and glaring directly at Amber said, 'The cap'n requests ye join him fer' supper.' And what did Amber do? She responded by spitting at him, hitting him right on the nose. The pirate smirked and wiped the offensive saliva off his nose before saying, 'Wench it not be a request but an order. Ye can walk up nicely with me like th' lady ye are or I can carry ye again. Either way ye will be dining with th' cap'n tonight!' Amber just huffed and sat down on the small wooden bench folding her arms and turning her back to him as much as she could in the small space. The disgruntled pirate shook his head and said to her while unlocking the cell door, 'Ye have made yer choice then dearie, carrying it shall be.' Before opening the cell door he looked boldly at me and said, 'Ye give a go to any of tha funny stuff n' ye shall be dinin wit' th' fishes t'night, ye hear?' I solemnly nodded letting him know that I understood and took as many steps back as possible in the minute space. He opened the door and swooped in, grasping Amber and swinging her over his shoulder once again, leaving me alone in the cell. He made sure it was locked up tight before heading out the door.

"I was left alone in that cell for three weeks only being given enough sustenance to barely keep me alive. I worried for what must have surely happened to Amber, having surmised that there were only two possible options- she was dead or being kept as his wench. She was a sweet and virtuous girl and being forced to become the captain's, or even the entire crew's, wench I knew would destroy her. So regardless of how awful the thought, I had prayed that APM had made her walk the plank instead of forcing her into a life of servitude for the pleasure of him and his men. Those thoughts angered me quite a great deal, and I was growing angrier by the day, berating myself for being such a coward and not fighting the goons that captured us in the jungle, or defending her and not letting them whisk her away that first night we were here. I knew my guilt was unjustified because there was a very high likelihood that they would have captured us anyway, and that large brute who took Amber was nearly twice my size and armed and would have won any battle I began.

"It was nearly the fourth week when the large dark pirate that had stolen away Amber reappeared. He returned, telling me the captain had required my presence due to orders of the lady. This statement confounded me. This was either a good thing or possibly a very bad thing. What was more confusing about the statement was that my presence was requested on the orders of the lady. Was there another woman aboard this ship or was Amber still alive? If she was alive I feared for the things she must have gone through at the hands of this madman. Then another strange thought hit me, a wench wouldn't be allowed to give orders or request the presence of prisoners, I was sure. What in the hell was going on here? I stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face until the burly man grabbed me, once again tying the harsh rope around my wrists and securing them behind my back.

"He dragged me to the captains' quarters and deposited my weak and trembling body in the dining area at the very end of the long table. APM was seated in a large chair at the other end of this table. My confusion reached levels of mere stupefaction, because there sitting on the captains lap, giggling like a school girl while gazing into his eyes with pure adoration and love, was Amber. She was tracing patterns with her petite fingers along the top of an odd knitted cotton cap the captain was wearing. When she realized I had entered the room and was standing there with my jaw on the floor, she at least had the decency to blush and bow her head in a sign of embarrassment before hiding her face in his neck. It was then that I gazed at the captain's face. Our eyes met and he smirked at me. His reaction made my face heat up and body fill with anger. I clenched my fists behind my back and tightened my jaw trying to control the overwhelming feelings that were filling my body. I figured she must be playing a part to save herself. All I could think was 'poor sweet Amber' and how disappointed I was in myself to have allowed such a thing to happen to this young woman.

"I glared at APM, doing my best to control my rage towards this devil that had desecrated Amber and stood only mere feet from me. I looked around the room realizing the only other man in the room besides APM and I was the lackey that had tied me up and dragged me down here. I thought briefly that if he let the brute leave I might have a chance if I attacked, but then how would we escape? I knew nothing about the rest of the ship and was sure there would be more of his minions hanging around ready to react in case of any confrontation. I directed my glare back to the wretched excuse of a man and glimpsed something I am nearly positive that neither I nor the filthy man next to me, were meant to see. This awful man, whom I had grown to hate even more in the few seconds I had been in the same room with him than I had in the entire time I had been imprisoned, was gazing into Amber's eyes and she returned his look with equal adoration. Their exchange was only mere seconds long but it spoke volumes. They were gazing into each other's souls, each seeing the person for who they truly were. Respect, adoration, and more than anything, love was being quickly exchanged between the two. No words were necessary for they were soul mates, each having finally found their missing piece.

"I could feel my anger leave my body and I was filled with a warm sense of safety and contentment. This feeling caused me to have a brief argument with my conscience over my peculiar reaction. It was not right that Amber should feel this way towards this evil man. I turned and raised my eyebrows at the goon beside me knowing full well he took in the exchange as well. He looked at me and just shrugged his shoulders, then faced his attention back on his captain. The captain looked up at us and his eyes caught mine. His look told me he was aware that we had witnessed the cherished exchange between him and Amber. He blushed a bit and his face softened. His demeanor hardened a bit and his eyes met those of the giant man who was guarding me. APM spoke to him in a voice that was fierce, commanding, demanding respect and, most surprisingly, had a British accent. 'Jacob release him.' he said to the tall goon. The man called Jacob nodded his head in compliance and responded with only a brief 'Aye aye cap'n'. The pirate captain spoke again, this time addressing me. 'Carlisle,' he said in a gentler, yet still commanding tone, 'Please come join us.' I rubbed my sore wrists and APM motioned for me to sit at the table. I carefully made my way to the seat he had indicated and sat down.

"I can only imagine the look of complete bewilderment, coupled with amusement, and I am sure fear on my face. The notorious pirate saw this look and let out a small chortle. Amber had removed her face from his neck and she glanced at me momentarily letting a soft giggle out before looking back down at her hands which were now intimately intertwined with APM's. Amber's ease with him and his light demeanor made me feel a bit more at ease around him. But I still feared the man quite a bit; as I was not sure he was to be trusted. He spoke up at that moment and said, "Ah, Carlisle, I hope there are no hard feelings that I have stolen your little ball of fire here." My eyebrows involuntarily scrunched together in confusion and my eyes shot up to meet his. I said nothing out of fear of what could happen to me if I spoke without permission. Luckily for me, Amber spoke up for the first time since I had entered the room. She playfully slapped APM's arm, batted her eyelashes at him, and said, 'I already told you he was just a friend of the family I worked for!' The lovestruck pirate laughed and said, 'You are so much fun to tease my love, and Carlisle's reaction was priceless!' She feigned annoyance at him, but then gave him a tender kiss on the cheek and whispered something inaudible to me in his ear, causing his eyes to grow large as he embraced her tightly. He gave her a kiss on her cheek in return, whispering something back to her that made her giggle, then nuzzled her nose sweetly with his.

"I was glad she appeared to be truly happy and that this disastrous situation had turned out so well for her, but I still wondered of my fate. Also their sweetness was a bit much and I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand to be in the room with the two twitterpated beings. I might rather he kill me than have to be stuck in the middle of the ocean with those two carrying on as such. APM spoke to me again saying, 'I love to tease her, she was such a ball of fire when she was first brought to me kicking her legs and shouting obscenities at me. What was my favorite thing you screamed at me that first evening?' He turns to Amber for the answer. She replied, 'Hmm….there were so many, which one was it?' tapping her finger on her lips. Her new found pirate lover grasped her finger and pulled it into his mouth sucking gently before releasing it causing her to shudder and say, 'How am I supposed to remember when you jumble my brain like that?'"

"'No matter my love for I remember it well.' He then turned to me wearing a huge grin on his face. 'When she was first brought to me I was overcome with her beauty and my instant attraction to her, but not only that, I wanted to be better and take care of her and make sure no harm ever came to this angel that had just been presented to me. I could tell she was scared and didn't want to frighten her anymore than she already was, and I didn't realize the tenacity this young beauty had inside of her. I approached her gently hoping to convey to her that I would do her no harm. When I was near enough to her I bowed and introduced myself then outstretched my hand hoping she would give me hers so I could plant a kiss on her sweet skin. She had other ideas. She slapped my hand away fiercely and screamed at me "Hands off, you rum swilling, scurvy carrying, bed humping pretty boy pirate!" To say her outburst surprised me would be an understatement.'"

"Amber broke in to the conversation by saying, 'Yes dear, and how did you respond…Oh, I think I remember, you smirked at me, yes he had the audacity to smirk at me, his dazzling mind jumbling smirk, and said "It wont be long my dear before you are begging me to touch you…everywhere."' Amber realized at that moment that she had gotten caught up in the story and revealed much more than intended and began to blush. 'Oops, said too much.' she mumbled under her breath. Her lover was not one to let such an opportunity go without a little razzing, no matter who else was in the room or how uncomfortable it would make her and said, 'Yes, my dear, I did say that. But do you not admit it was the truth? Only last night were you begging me to….' But before he could finish his sentence she shut him up by firmly and passionately placing a kiss on his lips. Their kiss began fevered and only grew from there. There were tangled tongues and roaming hands all over each others bodies with moans of pleasure escaping their lips. When Amber shifted her body to straddle his lap I felt it only appropriate for me to remind them that I was still present. I cleared my throat lightly and when that was ineffective I repeated the act but this time quite a bit louder. That was enough to bring them back to reality and cease their fiery show of affection that I had become an unwilling audience to. Amber, of course, once again blushed and hid her face in APM's neck. He just looked at me and smirked.

"The table was silent while we were served our meal by the kitchen staff. I was famished and began to shovel food in my mouth, before nearly spitting it back out onto my plate. I didn't want to be rude so I swallowed the vulgar food. The meal was putrid and nearly inedible and I could tell that APM agreed. He was getting angrier by the moment. I was pleased to see that he was trying to contain his anger for the sake of Amber. I was starving, only being fed mere crumbs the past few weeks, but even those crumbs were better than this. I refused to ingest any more of this mockery of a meal. Something within me all of a sudden snapped and I spoke without consciously realizing the words had left my mouth until it was too late. I grumbled , 'Sir this food is some of the worst garbage I have ever eaten in my life, and I am sure even I could prepare something more fit for human consumption and I have never even touched a stove.' I quickly snapped my mouth shut realizing the mistake I had made and was filled with horror at the thought of the consequences my sudden outburst may cause me. APM looked at me and chuckled. He said, 'This food _is_ awful and I am sure there is no possibility you could do much worse. Listen here, I will make you a deal. You make my love and I a supper that is better than this rubbish and I will let you live for one more day.' I was astounded by his offering and was not dumb enough to refuse, even though I had not a clue what I was doing in the kitchen. This looked like it may be my only hope, not knowing how or if Amber could save me, let alone if she even wanted to. I looked at him and agreed. I requested permission to go to the kitchen and prepare a new meal, and he told me to go. That was when I discovered my love and talent for cooking delicious and extravagant foods. I was blessed and APM loved the food.

"Every night as I was cleaning up the dishes off his table he would turn to me and say, 'Good meal but I will most likely kill you in the morning.' It continued on like that for several months. We soon became friends and his daily statement became a joke between us. It was then that I learned the secret past of the Angry Pirate Marcus and that he was not the first APM but the second. He told me his name was actually Robert. I watched as he and Amber fell more and more in love, their affection for each other grew exponentially each day. And although I was glad Amber was happy and she seemed to have tamed the fierce beast that was APM, I could see problems arising Robert did not due to his love blinded eyes. He had grown into a much gentler man since Amber and they had not robbed a prawn ship since the day we set foot aboard the vessel. I could see that mutiny amongst his crew was afoot and the one named Jacob was the leader of it all. When I mentioned my suspicions to Robert he was angered at his crew but thanked me profusely for my loyalty and let me know that my act would not go unnoticed and would most definitely be rewarded. I assumed he meant he would set me free. I learned later that evening of his plans to retire with Amber and give her the life she desired and deserved and that to accommodate this plan it would be necessary for him to make me his successor.

"We were a day away from the nearest port a place called Snarverts and widely known to be overrun with wench's and whore's of the most depraved kind. Robert figured this would be the best and easiest place to distract and dispose of his current crew so we could set sail and he could begin my training as his successor. He was quite anxious for this to happen as he wanted to get on with his life with Amber. He planned on marrying her, buying her a home, and supporting her dream of opening a store where she could sell and design the best and most beautiful handmade jewelry around. As soon as we docked at the port the men nearly trampled each other ready to get off." Carlisle then interrupted his own story once again, looked straight at me and winked while saying, "Pun intended". I emitted a little chuckle, embarrassed by his brash comment around the ladies. Apparently they didn't mind though because they were roaring with some very unladylike laughter. Carlisle continued on with his tale.

"The men dashed off to the meet their wenches, many who had been waiting expectantly at the docks since the infamous ship had come into view. A cute leggy brunette stood at the pier in a dress so low cut that I was surprised her breasts were staying in her top. Spying this vixen near the dock, a lower ranked pirate bounded off the ship in pure excitement towards her bellowing, 'Wendy, me favorite wench!' When he reached her they embraced each other in a passionate embrace, their lips and tongues meeting in a hungry kiss, their bodies grinding against each other. The lust filled pirate's hand easily removing her breast from her low cut top."

This part of the story was beginning to make me rather uncomfortable. I had no idea why Carlisle was telling us in so much detail about this man's reunion with his wench. I typically wouldn't have minded except that there were ladies in the room and his descriptive manner was evoking memories of the many passionate kisses I had shared with Bella. These recollections were, in turn, affecting my body, causing me to shift in my chair so I could readjust myself. Unfortunately my actions didn't go unnoticed, and Esme being concerned in a motherly manner as she often was said to me, "Edward? Are you okay? Do you need to be excused for a bit, maybe to tinkle? You have drunk an awful lot of wine tonight."

I blushed a bright red and answered "No ma'am, I am ok," which Rose so kindly responded to by laughing at me with a loud snort. It only took a moment more for the reason I had been fidgeting to dawn upon Carlisle. Once he did he looked at me with one raised eyebrow and snorted himself making me all the more embarrassed.

Esme was still clueless to my sudden inability to sit still. She glared at Carlisle and Rose, reprimanding their behavior by saying, "Whatever has gotten into the two of you?" Her husband gave her a look and waggled his eyebrows, glancing downwards towards his lap. This was enough of a clue for Esme to finally catch on to my unseemly situation. "Ohhh…" she said, then stood up and put her hands on her hips and frowned at them saying, "You two can be so immature sometimes! It's a natural human reaction for a man to have and it's beautiful and nothing to be ashamed of!" Carlisle and Rose were in fits of hysteria now and I was trying hard to contain my laughter so as not to hurt sweet Esme's feelings. My attempts were in vain as a loud guffaw rose through my chest and burst through my lips. Esme stood there trying to look like she was not amused, but the twitch of her lips and the loud hoot that escaped her gave her away and soon all four of us were having a raucous laugh at my expense.

Rose stuttered in between bits of laughter, "Yeah, I bet it wouldn't be such a problem if ol' Eddie boy here," I grimaced at the hated nickname, "wasn't still a virgin" she practically shouted, slapping her leg.

Carlisle exclaimed, "What? NO! You're kidding me! Not even Bella?" My face was back to being a bright red color. I was no longer laughing, I was now just simply mortified. Carlisle looked at me and asked, "What's wrong with you boy? A man has needs and there is a perfectly good, spectacular woman right there next to you!"

I glared at him and growled through my teeth, "There was only ever Bella; there will only ever _be_ Bella, _ever_!"

The three hyenas, drunk on their own laughter, quickly sobered up and Carlisle looked at me with earnest concern and said, "I am sorry Edward, I never meant to offend you. I know how you feel about Bella and I was only joking. I guess I took it a little too far. Let me tell you something son, I don't regret offending you because my faux pas showed us all, but especially yourself, how fearsome you can be. I have never seen you look so terrifyingly angry, and most of all confident of those feelings, than you just did. Remember that and use it as your inspiration to intimidate your intended target. Fear will take you farther than anything else when it comes to being successful as a pirate." He looked at me with conviction and pure faith in my abilities, and the look was so wise and powerful, that I could do nothing but believe him. He took a deep breath and said "The story is nearly at its ending. Shall we continue?" I nodded my head in the affirmative, happy to have the topic change to anything else that wasn't about me and my manhood.

"Now where were we?" Carlisle spoke to no one but himself. "Oh, yes, I remember now, the last crew member had just left the ship. We set sail leaving them in Snarverts, knowing they would be none the wiser until it was too late, seeing as they were all heavily engaged otherwise. As soon as we were what Robert felt was an acceptable distance from his former crew, he began training me to be the newest APM, just as I am training you Edward. Once I was ready we hired a new pirate crew. Once the crew was hired we led them to believe Robert was a lowly deckhand and Amber the ship's cook. Once he was convinced that they feared and respected me as the dreaded Angry Pirate Marcus, he and Amber snuck off the boat one night after we got the crew incredibly drunk and they were all laying passed out below deck. The new crew was never the wiser, only thinking that the deck hand and the cook did something to displease me and I made them walk the plank while they were all unconscious. I watched them leave and thought of how much I would miss my two new, very dear friends. Nearly as soon as I felt that feeling the two star crossed lovers began one of their well known passionate bump and grind sessions. They seemed incapable of saving their affections for each other until they were in private. Watching their kissing and groping for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few months I realized I really wasn't going to miss them all that much." Carlisle chuckled a bit and said, "And that is the story of how I came to be the third Angry Pirate Marcus."

"That is an incredible story Carlisle, thank you for sharing it with us." I tell him.

Esme speaking for her husband says, "No, thank you for listening. You have no idea how much he loves to tell it and rarely gets the chance to." She then turns to Carlisle and says, "Come dear, it's late. Let's head to bed."

Rosalie and I take that as our cue to leave and excused ourselves. Rose heads towards her quarters and I head to the upper deck. "Night, lover boy," Rose teases as she yawns and makes her way to her room.

I roll my eyes and respond with an annoyed, "Night, Rose." The soft giggle I can hear from her means she has accomplished her task of irritating me. Back on top of the ship I march straight over to the area we were using for target practice earlier, with the sling shot in hand. I aimed and thought of how every time I hit the center of the bullseye it would bring me that much closer to Bella. I thought of my love's beautiful face and of once again being embraced in her arms. I took my shot, and hit the target dead center. I was amazed but assumed it must have been a fluke, so I repeated the process, once again hitting the target dead center. I did this fifty times in a row not missing once, every time hitting dead center. I whoop and jump and holler for joy, and even engage in a dance that involves some unmanly hand flapping, but I don't care. I finally have caught onto how to use the blasted sling shot like a master.

I jump, startled, not knowing anyone else was around when I hear Carlisle's voice say, "I knew you would get it son, you just needed to find your inspiration. It was a struggle for you at first but you have quickly and miraculously mastered it better than anyone I have ever seen, myself and Robert included. I can think of no one that has hit the target dead center that many times in a row." I stand there reveling in the praise he has just given me. I am positive I have a big, dumb, goofy smile plastered across my face. Carlisle kindly smiles back and says, "You should go to bed now, you will need your strength for tomorrow." I thank him and don't question his order, knowing better than that. I begin my walk towards my quarters, heading towards the stairs that will take me below deck when I hear him call me. "Edward," Carlisle says, as if has a sudden afterthought.

I turn around and respond "Yes Carlisle?"

"One more thing before you go." I see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and wonder what he has up his sleeve. He looks me straight in the eye, which typically means he has got something very important to tell me and says, "This is the correct way to do a victory dance that includes hand flapping." and proceeds to jump about the deck, flailing his arms about his body.

"I must say, that is the best hand flapping I have seen in a long time." I do my best to mimic his glorious movements and am really starting to get into it when I hear a throat being cleared behind us.

"Good Lord, Ace!" _Rosalie! _"Maybe APM _should_ be a female after all." With that she walks away, my balls in her possession once again.

* * *

**_As always thank you to our awesome masta beta Mandy pants AKA DreamersDaze *Allie & Alice get on their knees bow down and start chanting We are not worthy*_**

**_We can unfortunately take no credit for the awesome snarky line that is "Hands off, you rum swilling, scurvy carrying, bed humping pretty boy pirate!"The credit for that goes to the Loverly, beautiful, and most brilliant 107yearoldvirgin. "Burfy" thank you for giving us an authentic Amber quote. You own this ASS hard ;)_**

**_Thank you to Allie's hubs for his awesome help on the last chapter, You did an amazing job!_**

**_Last but most certainly not least thank you to each and everyone of you that has reviewed, alerted or put our story on your favorites. You have no idea how much squeeing and throwing of confetti goes on over our excitement of your interest and like of our story. In thanks to your awesomeness each of you that reviews we will send a little teaser to the next chapter._**

**_Before we go the APM has something he wants to say; "Avast, all ye landlubbers and scallywags!Ye best be pushin th' wee green button below thar at th' bottom or I will be comin' to send ye to Davy Jones locker! 'Til next the time I gunna be on th' deck 'o th' drt oar wit' me wenches Allie & Alice drinkin' spiced rum. _**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N In case you didn't already know, Allie is not Stephanie Meyers & Alice is not William Goldman,**

**So we do not own Twilight or Princess Bride. **

**We do own a couple of minds that seem to think the same thought at the same time ALOT**

****And the worlds most amazing beta, mandy. she is made of everything awesome in this world and yes we do own her. We have the receipt to prove it

****Now go and enjoy this little piece of magic that WE own. Nobody else, just us. And if someone tries to steal it, there will be hell to pay...

************ *heads off to lounge with Dandie aboard the deck of the DRT Oar with our cocktails*

* * *

_**The Twilight Bride Chapter 5**_

EPOV

"If I have to tell that sorry excuse of a pirate one more time how to tie that mast up all proper like, I swear on my mother's grave I will keel haul his scrawny ass!" Rosalie is fuming as she walks into my cabin. We have been aboard the DRT Oar for nine months now, and have hired a new crew to make the official transition to me being the new APM. Rosalie is fulfilling her role as my first mate beautifully and not a single one of the pirates aboard this ship would dare to cross her. That lesson was learned by One-Eyed Joe, formerly known as Joe. The day we hired on our new crew he decided to make a comment about how she should be his wench instead of my first mate. Rosalie smiled at him, sauntered up to his side and whispered in his ear something along the lines of "Wench? Here's your wench." and proceeded to gauge his right eye out with her dagger. Now granted, we were down a deck hand for a week or so while he recovered down in the brig, but I think she got her point across.

"What did Joe do this time?" I don't even bother looking up at her when she goes on her tirades anymore. If I did I would never get any work done.

"He didn't tie down the mast. You have to make that rope hug the mast tight enough so that it won't go anywhere and he's apparently too dense to understand that." She's pacing around the cabin and I dare not look at her because I think I would laugh, and I really don't want to get shanked. "Maybe I poked out part of his brain the day I took his eye out."

"Go down and ask Esme if she has her little knife on her. I wanted to look at it for a moment." Those makes Rosalie stop pacing and look at me as if I have grown two heads.

"You're kidding, right?" she asks me. "There is no way she's gonna let that outta her possession!" Esme's pocket knife is one of legend. I noticed her playing with it one day and asked where she got such a unique knife. She proceeded to tell me the tale of how this knife landed her the love of her life.

_~Flashback Five Years Earlier~_

_Esme was sitting at the bar in a local saloon, bored out of her mind and in desperate need of some male attention. She had just started on her third pint when out of the corner of her eye she spotted the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, broad of shoulder, with sandy blond hair that had a gentle wave to it, and eyes so blue she felt as though she could lose herself forever in them. The beautiful man walked over and sat on the stool next to her and ordered himself a pint._

"_Well hello beautiful," the blond god said to her. "Can I buy you your next pint?"_

_Esme smiled at him, with a mischievous glint in her eye and said "I have a better idea." With that she grabbed his hand and took him over to a corner booth in the back of the saloon. After he sat down she slid in beside him and got out her knife and switched it open. The beautiful man's eyes grew round as saucers as she took the blade and reached into his pants pocket with it, slicing open the inner seam of the fabric. She pulled the blade out and replaced it with her hand, tearing the lining of his pocket wide enough to reach her hand through the tear._

"_Whoa!" the Adonis jumped away, now that there was no blade near his jewels. "What are ya doin'?_

"_Just sit there," she said reaching her hand back through and grasping him, "and enjoy what I'm about to do for you."_

~Present Day aboard the DRT Oar~

"I still can't believe sweet Esme did that to Carlisle," Rosalie says shaking her head side to side with incredulity while a small laugh escapes from her lips. "But Carlisle says that married life has settled her down quite a bit. What I wouldn't give to spend a day or two with that version of her." A mischievous smile graces her lips as she says this. "So what did you need the blade for?" I swallow a small groan and shake my head at the mere thought of what a day or two with Rosalie and pre-Carlisle Esme would be like. I can only imagine the debauchery and mayhem that could ensue with that combination. I silently thanked God for not allowing Rosalie and Esme "The Knife Wielding Hooker", as she was known to be called before marrying Carlisle, to have met previously.

"Personal reasons." I mutter. Rose gives me a curious look and cocks one eyebrow before thankfully deciding to let this one go without a barrage of questions. I don't want to tell them my real reasoning for inquiring further about this blade. I have been gone for over a year now and every day I still miss Bella. After Esme told me how she met Carlisle it gave me a thought. The next time we make port, I plan to go into the shops and purchase a pocket size blade and send it to Bella. I want to do this for her so that she will have something small enough to keep on her at all times for protection. Since I'm not there, who knows how many men around town are after her now. I just hope she has faith that I am still alive and am working to make my way back to her. "Forget about it, Rose. I need to go down and speak with Carlisle anyway. I will just ask to see it then."

I make my way down to the kitchen and, as always, the aromas that greet me make my mouth start salivating. Carlisle has been working out new recipes since I took over as APM and is completely in his element in the kitchen. It always makes me laugh on the days we hold our conversations in the kitchen because he will be instructing me on the best pillaging techniques, like how to kill a man quickly so he doesn't suffer and all these other nasty pirating duties, whilst whipping up a soufflé. I have learned so much from Carlisle and since I have taken over we have been plundering at least one prawning vessel a week. This has brought in more money than I thought it would and if we keep this pace then hopefully by next year at this time I will have made enough to retire.

We will be making port soon and soon after that we will say farewell to Carlisle and Esme. Our original plan was to make port close to Florin, however the chances of me being seen and recognized were too great and none of us could afford to take that chance. We decide to dock at a location that will allow me to keep my cover, but still be close enough for Carlisle to get where he needs to go. He and Esme have decided to retire in a town near Florin and are going to keep watch over Bella for me. He said he will send me updates as to how she is doing as often as he can. I feel extremely fortunate to have built up such a good relationship with him that he would be willing to do this for me.

Once I am finished with my daily talk with Carlisle, I go to see Esme. I knock on her cabin door, there's no answer; I call her name, still no answer. I go back up to the main deck to see if she wandered up there while I was talking with Carlisle and I see her up by the wheel talking with Rosalie. Esme has her knife out and is showing Rosalie different ways to hold it to accomplish different attacks. Rosalie's eyes are gleaming with excitement and when Esme hands the knife to her to allow her to try she may have bounced just a bit. Rose takes the small knife in her hand, reverently regarding it as if it's a sacred tool. She turns it over a few times in her hand, admiring the uniqueness of its rare craftsmanship. When the blade is shut it appears to be a small golden pistol with intricate designs of leaves and feathers engraved upon it. There is a push button on the handle and the blade pops up revealing the tiny item's true identity. After Rose examines the knife for a few moments and tests out closing and reopening the blade, she attempts the motions which Esme has just showed her. In true Rosalie Hale form, of course, she completes each one of them with near perfect accuracy the first time she tries. I take a deep breath and roll my eyes at the thought of the heckling I will get from Rose, because I am sure she is going to ask me to attempt the same things she just did. I'm sure I will fail the first few hundred times, like I seem to with most things around here.

I am convinced Rose is the one meant to be APM and the only reason I am is because I happen to have genitalia that is feared more when it comes to the pirating business. I cautiously approach the three women across the way from me; yes I said three and yes I can count. The "blessed" knife is, as I have been told on many occasion, an entity of its own and is to be counted as such and referred to as "Shelby". I have found it easier to just nod and agree with these women, no matter how crazy I think it is. I think if I let on how insane I think they are then they may use Shelby to lob off my balls. As I near the women Rose looks up at me with an expression of twitterpatted joy and amusement. The way she gazes back at Shelby with such adoration, you would think she was in love. She snickers at me then begins to show off her skills with the knife. I take one last deep breath and approach Esme, who is regarding Rose's talents and love for the knife with deep pride.

"Esme," I say, my voice cracking a bit. _Why am I so nervous to talk to her about this? _The look Esme gives me tells me that she can sense my unease.

"Edward, what's the matter?" she asks me, her voice full of concern.

"Nothing bad," I reply, feeling the need to calm and reassure her. She can be such a mother hen sometimes, particularly with me. I don't mind though because it's nice to have a motherly figure around. Carlisle, also, has become like a father to me and I am enjoying every moment of our time together seeing as I lost my father at such a young age. "I was just wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"Of course! Anytime dear," she pats my arm gently. I feel being completely honest with Esme is the best route to go since I will need the help of her and Carlisle with this matter in the near future. I didn't want Rose knowing mostly because of the incessant teasing she was sure to force upon me if she knew, and I knew Esme wouldn't tell if I asked her not to.

"It's about Bella," I say quietly, not wanting to Rose to hear.

Esme takes my hand and starts pulling me along behind her. "Come, let's go to your quarters where we can talk in private."

"Thank you," I replied, grateful for the privacy she was offering. She turns as we are walking away and yells back to Rosalie, "Hey wench! Keep practicing with Shelby there and hopefully someday you will be good enough to finally land a hunk of a man like Carlisle!" Rosalie's mouth drops open in disbelief and I have to try and stifle a snicker. It's a rare occasion when Esme tries to bring Rose and her better-than-thou ego down a few notches, but I enjoy the snot out of it every time. Esme winks at me, knowing the pleasure I get out of Rose being razzed by her, and we continue our way to my cabin. I open the door for her, as always, allowing her to enter first. Just because I am supposedly the most feared pirate in the world does not mean I can't still be a gentleman and treat the women around me with respect. I am determined to remember who I am. Most of all I don't want to return to Bella having become a complete ass just because I was a pirate for a year or two. I need to remain worthy of my love at all times no matter what…well becoming a pirate aside. Piracy was literally a life or death decision and if I ever wanted to be with Bella again I need to stay alive. The choice to live and be with Bella again was inexorably linked with a life of piracy. I thought of possible reactions Bella may have to me becoming the worlds most feared a pirate, and realized one could be her finding it quite the turn on. _Hmmm… Bella dressed as my wench possibly bound to my bed with some ropes, oh the ropes we have on the ship are too harsh, I'll have to get some of a softer nature for that… _I think making a mental note.

A light cough brings me out of my reverie, and I suddenly realize I have been lost in thought. Esme has sat down in one of my chairs and is looking at me with a curious expression on her face, her head tilted to the side and one eyebrow cocked. I regain my composure then realize I am standing next to my bed, caressing the bed post sensually with my hands. I look up at Esme and a blush begins to creep up my cheeks as I recall my accidental fantasies.

She looks me up and down before remarking, "Eh, Edward if I didn't know better I would think you had less than virtuous reasons for bringing me back to your bedroom." she lets out a small snicker a lopsided grin appearing on her face. I review my conduct since we entered the room to try and understand how I could have given off that impression when the pieces of this puzzle snap into place. My contemplative look while caressing the bedposts and… _Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh holy mother Queen of Snarverts am I…? Shit, shit, shit! Down boy!_ Pure mortification begins to set in and my face is blazing such a deep scarlet that I don't think there's even a name for the color. I can't even look at Esme and instead am trying to think of things to calm my situation. Things like the time I caught Mike Newton dropping a deuce on the side of the barn and not cleaning up afterwards. _Yeah that killed it…No more boner!_

My head hangs downward, my eyes boring holes into my reflection in my newly shined black boots. I am so embarrassed I can't bear to look into Esme's eyes. "Ummm….Esme…I didn't…oh…shit….I just wanted to talk to you about Bella and…well…" _How in the world do I explain this to her without causing myself even more humiliation?_ "My thoughts kind of got away from me." is what finally tumbled out of my mouth.

"Oh I figured it was something like that," Esme replies with a kind smile on her face, making me feel immediately at ease. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

I walk over and sit down in the chair nearest hers and say, "It's regarding Bella and Shelby." Esme sits straight up and her bright eyes widen in curiosity, but she says nothing so I continue. "I've been thinking that I would feel much better if I knew Bella had some sort of way to properly defend herself should the occasion arise," I take a small breath before continuing on. "I want to buy Bella her own Shelby when we dock in Volterra." I stop for a moment to gauge Esme's reaction to my idea. She seems pleased so I continue, "I was wondering, if after you and Carlisle leave the DRT Oar, if you could take a small detour and deliver the knife I buy to Bella, anonymously of course. If you would be so kind to write to me ever so often and let me know how she is doing, it would be a great comfort to know that she is indeed all right." I know that Bella won't typically receive such a gift from anyone, particularly from someone she doesn't know, but I have complete confidence in Carlisle and Esme. I know they will find a way to present it to her so that she that she will accept my gift.

Esme's look has calmed and her face has brightened with joy and excitement. "I think it's a brilliant idea and we would be more than delighted to help, Edward! I know Carlisle is going to be beside himself with delight at the prospect of meeting Bella. We may have met under unpleasant circumstances, but I want you to know, Edward, that Carlisle and I love you as we would love a child of our own." Her eyes well up with tears as this admission slips past her caring lips.

I stand up and walk over to the womanwho's heart is too immense to be measured, and place my arms around her, hugging her tightly, and say, "Esme, I feel the same way about you and Carlisle. And I know Rose worships the ground you both walk on, you are the mother she never had but always wanted. Thank you so much Esme for everything. Carlisle didn't have to give us a choice, and even after the choice had been made you could have treated us unkindly. But you didn't, you have always compassionate towards us. Thank you for doing this favor for me. Knowing you're close to Bella and that she will have something to protect herself with will be a great comfort to me."

I stand up straight and turn my back to her for a moment, embarrassed by the tears that have begun to fill my eyes. I wipe them away and compose myself, thinking to myself, _Wow, who ever knew APM was such a pansy boy_. I chuckle lightly at my own thoughts before turning around to see Esme is now standing, gazing at me with a look of glowing pride.

She walks over to me and lays her hand along my back saying, "We best be getting back to our duties. Lord only knows what kind of pain Rose has inflicted upon the crew in the brief time we left her alone with Shelby." I grimace at the thought and really hope that One Eyed Jack has not become No Eyed Jack in our brief absence. We leave my cabin and Esme heads off to go find Carlisle and brush up on last minute details of their fast approaching departure. They will be leaving us tomorrow and I am saddened by the thought while simultaneously feeling warmed about the connection I will have to Bella in the near would never feel as right as the moment I was once again privy to her presence, but at least I wouldn't be completely in the dark about her welfare anymore.

I take off towards the upper deck to check on Rose and the rest of the crew and any mayhem that may have ensued in my brief absence. Rose is still in the exact place we left her, intently practicing her newly learned tricks with the pocket knife, trying to reach a level of perfection only she can. I glance out across the ocean ahead of us and notice we are only a couple hours away from Volterra, our next docking point. After a few hours in Volterra, we will set off to reach Guilder the next morning. That is where Carlisle and Esme will leave us, and I will begin my reign as APM without their guidance any longer.

The next couple of hours pass quickly and before I know it, the DRT Oar is pulling up to the docks of Volterra. We are all aware that this is to be a brief stop. We're only pausing here long enough to restock the kitchen and purchase other needed supplies along with giving the crew some time for relaxation and entertainment. One thing Carlisle has taught me is that along with the need to appear dangerous and many times brutal even with my own crew, I also need to allow them time for their own pleasurable desires. Such an act keeps crew morale and loyalty high, something very important in the pirating business as to avoid mutiny.

I wait until every last person has left the ship and I quickly redressed myself in a disguise I typically use for my ventures off the ship when I want to blend in with everyone else. It isn't good to go dressed as APM for many practical reasons, but I also couldn't go out as myself on the off chance that someone somewhere may recognize me. Even though the chances of that are highly unlikely, I am believed to be dead and need the belief to remain that way for the time being. I have taken an oath to protect the secrets and identities behind APM. I have never been one to take my word lightly.

When dressed as APM I am covered from head to toe in all black. A bandana to cover my hair, a mask that covers the top half of my face with holes for me to see through, a black silk shirt, black pants, and black boots. To go out in public, I remove the black bandana that covers my prominent bronze locks, my hair being in even more disarray than I have ever seen. I didn't think it was possible for my hair to be any more out of control than it typically is on a day to day basis. Since I began wearing this bandana every day, I discovered that I was very, very wrong. I remove the black mask as well. Carlisle explained this was necessary for each APM to wear exactly the same thing, as not to be recognizable. So I put on a chin length dark blonde wig, making sure my copper hair is securely beneath it and no strands were showing. Once I was sure the wig and my unruly hairs are hidden, I remove my shiny black boots and tight fitting black pants, replacing them with items that were nearly exactly the same but the shirt is white, and the pants, a rusty brown color, hang a bit looser about my body.

Carlisle suggested I go with the tight black pants when dressed as APM because, and I quote, "I am carrying some huge man meat". Yeah, apparently it's a good idea to accentuate my package. Carlisle told me that it intimidates other men and woman whether they are on the crew, or victims of our next prawn pillage. I was beyond horrified about the extent of particulars he was putting into the explanation. I had never wanted to crawl and hide into a deep dark hole far, far away so much in my life. Honestly I didn't really see how this could matter all that much and what's more, I didn't believe myself to be that large, but I have learned to take Carlisle at his word for most everything. He almost always knows what is best.

I remember when I walked out on deck for the first time dressed as APM, I realized he was right once again. For the first time since I had met Rose she looked flabbergasted; her mouth dropping open in a big 'O' and her eyes staring at my groin longer than I felt comfortable with. She was even speechless for a few moments and believe me, Rosalie becoming speechless was nothing short of a miracle. I think I may have also sensed a bit of awe emanating from the habitually ball busting blonde. It felt good to get that reaction from her, not because I wanted anything more from her than friendship, but because Edward Cullen finally had one point to Rosalie Hale's thirteen thousand five hundred and seventy six. I may have done a bit of a celebratory hand flapping victory dance in my head. _Sheesh! Why did even the victory dances in my head have to be unmanly hand flapping ones? _I shook my head at my high level of lameness even within my own mind. Yeah I knew I had a bit of catching up to do but it was a start.

I snicker at the memory then swiftly replace my long sleeved black silk top with another long sleeved shirt that is white. Over that shirt I put on a suede vest in the same rusty brown color as the pants. The final accessory to this disguise is my guitar; the same one I had used to play the song for Bella on our last morning together. I tried not to dwell on these thoughts, as being brought to the depths of depression would be the least helpful thing in my accomplishing my goal which is, essentially, to be back in the arms of my beloved. I realign my focus and put my full attention on the task at hand. I finish dressing in my disguise and I have decided my alter-ego is an awkwardly adorable musician named Art.

I step off the boat making sure to remember to stay in character and walk pigeon toed. I only have one place I plan on going and that is the local blacksmith's shop to purchase the special knife for my Bella. I wish that there is something else I could give her, like a special spray that she could shower in any man's eyes that attempted to bring her harm. The spray would contain elements that would burn the eyes of the attackers with the pain of a thousand suns. Alas, there is no such a thing. Maybe I will have to invent something like that once I am no longer APM. Bella worried me enough, what with her being so clumsy and all, and when you add her wielding a knife into the mix my anxiety goes sky high, but I'm sure they make some knives with certain safety accoutrements that would ensureBella would not be able to accidentally harm herself. In my opinion it's the best alternative compared to other protective options, mainly a gun. There is no way I would buy her one of those since her own father almost shot himself in the foot; and he is trained!

I make my way to the shop and am amazed by all the ogling I am getting from women even when I am dressed up in this ridiculous get up. I know that I have always been very attractive to other women, I mean how could I have not know with the Florin floozies falling all over me and begging for my attention all the time? But there always was and only ever will be one woman for me, and that is my true love and soul mate Isabella Swan.

I ruminate on my love for my personal goddess as I stride down the path to the shop where I will hopefully purchase her gift. It doesn't take long before I have made it to the front steps of the local blacksmith shop. I wanted to make this stop in Volterra specifically for this purpose. Whitlock's Blacksmith Shoppe is known to have the largest selection of the finest and most well made daggers and knives from anywhere around. Eleazer Whitlock is the owner and is known to be a kind man yet ruthless if you crossed him. I enter the shop and a little bell rings, signaling my entrance. I step through the doorway and examine my surroundings. I spot a beautiful woman with long honey blonde hair standing behind the counter and she smiles brightly towards me.

"Good evening sir," the woman behind the counter says to me in an accent I can't quite place but I believe to be Spanish.

"Good evening, m'lady" I say in return to her greeting.

She nods her head in response and says, "Welcome! My name is Carmen I am the blacksmith, Eleazer's, wife. How may I be of service to you today?"

"I am looking for a small knife to give to someone very special to me. And if at all possible, something that I could have a message engraved upon?" Carmen's eyes light up and she turns to go look for what I asked her for. "And if it's not too much to ask, could we please hurry? I'm afraid I'm extremely rushed today."

"Not a problem, sir. I think I have the perfect thing for you." She opens a cabinet door under the rough wooden counter behind her and pulls out a slim, wooden, rectangular box. She sets it up on the counter and carefully opens the lid revealing to me the perfect knife for Bella. It is a silver pocket knife, long and rectangular, topped with a beautiful silver heart with the word "Lucky" etched in the middle of it. There are iris leaves and different flowers following the outline of the heart surrounding the fortuitous word. The rectangular spot below which encases the blade has an intricate etching of roses along it. At the top of the heart there is a spot just the right size to string the chain of a necklace through. Bella can wear this on the necklace I gave her before I left. The thought of her having another piece of me close to her heart brings me great comfort.

I smile widely and I say, "Perfect, I will take it!" Carmen smiles brightly back at me, obviously pleased with herself. She is just about to ask me another question when a young man enters the room excitedly. He looks to be about the same age as me and has golden blonde curly hair and striking blue eyes. He comes to an abrupt halt when he notices my presence. He looks at me with a bit of embarrassment for his raucous entrance.

He briefly glances at me and then to Carmen before apologizing to her. "Oh, ma, I'm sorry I didn't realize we had a customer."

Carmen's smile gets even brighter and her face lights up with the love only a mother could hold for her son. She walks over and embraces the young man then brings him over to me and says, "This is my son, Jasper. He just returned recently from a several year long voyage. He's only been back a few days so I still get giddy when he comes by the shop." She reaches up and pinches his cheek as she says that last bit.

"Nice to meet you Jasper," I say. "I am Ed…uh, Art."

"Nice to meet you too, Edart." I am about to correct him on my name then realize it is because of my own mistake that he thinks that my name is Edart, so I just leave it be.

"Excuse me for a moment." he says and walks over to the back corner, bringing along his mother. They have a brief conversation that I can't hear and then he hugs her and waves goodbye to me, leaving through the front door of the shop.

"Will that be all for you, sir?" Carmen inquires of me.

"Yes, that is all," I begin, but then something else catches my eye. I see a blade on display and I snicker to myself because this would be a perfect gift for Rosalie. I might even be able to gain a few extra points in her book if I was to give her this blade. It is gold and shaped like a skull wearing a pirate hat, but even better is the fact that it has a double blade that comes out of each end of the knife and inscribed on each blade is the word 'Pirate'. I motion to the knife that I had eyed and say, "Carmen, I would like to purchase that too."

She looks at me with a furrowed brow and asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I reply. She shrugs her shoulders and grabs the wanted item, wrapping it up nicely along with the blade I purchased for Bella. I pay Carmen, thank her, and then leave the shop to head back to the ship. The sun is going down and it's starting to get late. I know I need to hurry to return to the ship before anyone else does and sees me in my disguise. I am in a near jog, the guitar bouncing along my back, and I am holding tightly to my purchases when suddenly I am stopped by a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair. She has slipped and fallen down onto the ground in front of me in an obvious attempt to get my attention. I know she isn't really hurt; however I just can't bring myself to be an ass and ignore her, even though I know it is all part of her ploy.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I ask her as I bend slightly and give her my hand to help her up. As I do this, she pulls herself up and pretends to lose her balance, forcing her body to be crushed up next to mine.

"Oh! Dear me!" she says in a breathy voice. I suppose I can see how some men might find her attractive, but to me she is plain and obviously selling herself on the streets.

I gently pushed her back and say, "Pardon, me but I have somewhere I have to be so I must be going."

Turning on all her feminine wiles she catches my hand, tracing circles on my wrists while licking her lips and bending slightly forward so it is impossible not to notice her cleavage, she says, "Are you sure, sailor? I can show you a good time."

This forwardness just disgusts me even more and I push her hand off of me. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. I'm sure there are plenty other sailors around here that would be more than delighted for you to share your favors with them." I hurry off and glance back over my shoulder once, and see the woman with her hands on her hips, face blazing with anger. I shiver and rush to the ship just wanting to get back and changed before the rest of the crew shows up. I get there just in time to slip into my cabin unnoticed and change back into my official APM attire. I step out of my cabin to make sure everyone is returning as they should and are preparing to sail off within the next hour.

I go looking for Esme because I need to give her the knife I have just purchased. I'm quite excited and proud of my find and can't wait to show it to Esme and see her reaction. I walk to the kitchen assuming that is where she will be right now since Carlisle will be preparing dinner. As far as the crew is concerned, Esme does all the cooking and Carlisle is just the kitchen boy. I knock so they know it is me and enter the kitchen patting my right side pocket making sure the knife is still there.

As I enter the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle faces simultaneously light up with warm smiles of welcome as Esme stands and walks towards me. "To what do we owe this great pleasure, APM?" she asks with a small smirk. I chuckle a bit because it's still odd for me to be called APM and I am sure it's odd for her to call me by that name.

"Esme, I picked up the knife in town I would like you to deliver to Bella and I wanted to show you now, and have you hold onto it until it's time to give it to her."

"Of course," Esme replies. I pull the shiny new knife out of my pocket and hold it out in my palm towards her. She picks it up and smiles, "Oh Edward," she says covering her mouth with the hand not holding the knife. "It's perfect and I'm sure she will love it!"

Carlisle steps over to get a glimpse and nods his head approvingly at me. "Wonderful choice, son. That will work well for Bella." I try not to let my face show how happy I am right at this moment because of their approval, but I know it slips through. Carlisle just winks at me and goes back to work on the supper for this evening. "I will keep this in a very safe place until it is time to deliver it to your Bella."

"I know you will. I have complete faith and trust in you, Carlisle." I give Esme a swift hug before bidding them both goodbye and leave the kitchen. I have a crew to attend to and need to make sure they are fulfilling their duties so we can ship off and reach Guilder by the morning. Everything goes off without a hitch and we all settle in for the night.

I have just fallen asleep and am having the most amazing dream about Bella that seems so real. She is in my bed with me, her fingers tracing designs on my bare chest before slowly moving up my neck and to my jaw line where she presses her lips against my jaw, trailing sweet kisses that are so warm and so soft . Her fingers begin to trail back down my chest until she reaches my navel where she momentarily pauses before moving her fingers to the waistband of my pants, slipping her fingers in and trailing downward. Usually I wouldn't allow things to go this far with Bella, but this is a dream so what could it hurt? I want her so badly and this is the only way I can have her right now, so I am going to take what I can get. Her fingers hesitate above the spot I desired her most before disappearing and then suddenly she is straddling me, my erection straining against my pants and her warmth. She grinds into me and I moan loudly. She begins kissing my chest sticking out her tongue every once in a while to taste me. This dream feels so real and I can't believe that I have never had such a realistic dream in my life. I could feel the weight of her on top of me; feel the moistness of her kisses on my bare chest. She grasps my face and presses her lips against mine with a fierce passion and it is at that point that I notice something doesn't feel right. She doesn't taste like Bella; her kisses are different, angrier. I move my arms up to touch her and realize her skin isn't soft like Bella's either; it is rough and worn.

My eyes pop open and I bolt upright, jumping out of the bed sending the 'dream' forcefully to the floor. It is the girl who had stopped me in Volterra! _How did she get here? Why was she here in my cabin?_ I am so full of fury at the fact that she would sneak aboard my ship and attempt such an outrageous, incorrigible stunt. I bellow loudly, angry beyond belief, not caring who I wake up or who hears me, "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I scream at her with more fierceness than I had ever directed towards any one person and I must have looked like I was going to kill her because suddenly she looks very afraid. She is actually trembling and there are tears welling up in her eyes. _This stupid, stupid woman has just ruined everything for me. All the plans I had set in motion would be ruined. I would never get back to Bella, this person knows who I am. Unless…. _Thoughts started flying rapidly through my head. _What would any of the other previous APM's in this situation have done_? The solution that occurs to me makes me sick. I don't want to be a monster but it is my only choice, and my anger is so raw and strong right now that the idea seems like a good one. My reputation will stay in tact and be fiercer than ever.

I gather up all my anger inside me and focus it on this wretched woman and growl at her to sit in the chair. I must have looked as venomous as I think I sound because she immediately does as she is told. I grab a rope that is sitting on the top of my desk and I tie her left wrist to the chair, tying it tightly until she yelps out in pain. I sneer at her and do the same thing with her right wrist. There is a little voice in the back of my head telling me to reign in my anger and tone it down; otherwise I will end up doing things that I will regret in the morning. I push the voice away to the furthest crevices of my mind, and let all of my anger come out in full force. _How dare she? How dare this woman touch me in place I had never even allowed Bella to be? How dare she take that from us? _My anger was at its boiling point and I can almost see the steam whistle blow out of my ears; i.e. I was so filled with hatred for this piece of trash that I was about to lose it. I am about to reach out and slap her face because her tears are only upsetting me more, when Carlisle and Rosalie burst into my room shouting at me.

"What the hell is all this commotion?" Rosalie demands of me. They both look at me and for the first since we have met, Rose and Carlisle look at me with real fear in their eyes. This brings me down to reality a bit and before I can say anything Rose screeches, "Who is that?" pointing to the leggy strawberry blonde tied to the chair in my cabin.

I glare at the girl in the chair, narrowing my eyes at her before turning back to where Rosalie and Carlisle stand and I growl, "I woke up to this filthy piece of scum in my bed doing things to me in my sleep." There is a loud double gasp and Rosalie's hand makes a slight slapping sound as her palm hits her mouth. Carlisle is still standing there in complete astonishment while Rosalie's eyes swiftly turn from shock to pure fury. Rose glares at the woman with such an intense vehemence I almost feel bad for the girl; almost. I picture Bella in my head staring at the atrocious woman, arms folded in front of her, sneering in a sing song voice, 'Someone's gonna get it.' I chuckle a bit at what I have just pictured which makes Carlisle give me a quizzical look. Rose however is shaking with so much anger that she isn't paying me any mind. She stalks up to the object of our fury and swiftly and harshly slaps her across the cheek, leaving a bright red welt the shape of her hand on the whore's face.

Rose steps back a few pace before glaring down at the girl and demanding, "What is your name?"

The girl stumbles over her words, "T-T-T-Tanya" she finally stammers out.

"Well T-T-T-Tanya," Rose spits out her name like it was the vilest of poison while mocking Tanya's fear-inspired stuttering. "Did you happen to look at the name on the side of the ship you have happened to stow away on?"

Tanya looks down at her lap, fearing to make eye contact with anyone in the room. "N-n-n-n-no," she says softly.

Rose laughs snidely at this. "Tanya, that is very interesting. It seems that not only are you a filthy whore, you are extremely stupid as well, you dim witted piece of rubbish. You have just stowed yourself aboard the infamous DRT Oar." Tanya's head snaps up and I swear her eyes literally bug out of her head. She looks to me and then Carlisle for confirmation and we both chuckle darkly, shaking our heads in the affirmative to her. Tanya's face turns puce and before I can react any further, Rosalie continues, "Oh, you think that's bad? I haven't even gotten to the worse part yet, you iniquitous cum guzzling twat! That man," she said pointing her finger forcefully at me, "is the legendary Angry Pirate Marcus." Tanya looks at Rose, not daring to look at me again and she looks as if she is about to vomit. Esme approaches and I have been so engrossed in the scene before me that I haven't even realized she has entered the room. My bedroom door is now shut as to keep the situation unseen by the rest of the crew. Although I am positive they can hear every word of it.

In a tone I have never heard pass Esme's lips, she growls at Tanya, "Don't you even _think _of vomiting and making a mess for us to clean up." Tanya quickly swallows back the vomit she had brought up from her stomach. It is then that I notice Esme has Shelby out and the blade is pointing straight at Tanya. I realize that both of these women must care deeply for me and are extremely loyal. I am extremely grateful but if I don't step in, things are going to get even more out of hand.

I decide to step back in to the interrogation. "Rose, why don't you and Esme go inform the crew of our situation as I am sure they already know there is something going on. Prepare them on the deck." I look right at Tanya, letting her see my wrath. "We are going to have us a plank walking tonight." Tanya starts to scream and cry, tears dropping off of her cheeks and onto the floor. I almost feel a twinge of sadness for her. I have made my decision and I know my current profession will require this of me one day. I just didn't know it would be so soon or the act so vile. After this my reign as APM will be secure until I choose to relinquish it.

I push my fears and doubts down, knowing that what I am about to do is completely warranted. Any doubts I may have had are gone when I look at Carlisle and see the pride beaming in his eyes. I _am_ the Angry Pirate Marcus and I _will_ live up to my name. I untie the coarse rope from the chair and secure Tanya's wrists behind her back tying them together roughly. I summon Carlisle over and command him to walk her to the deck and wait for me and the rest of the crew by the plank.

Tanya screams, "Please! I beg of you! Have mercy!"

"Mercy?" I sneer as I walk over to her. "Why would I show you mercy? You sneak aboard _my _ship. Come into _my _room. Crawl onto _my _bed. Now you will be punished for your deeds. Believe me, this _is _showing you mercy compared to what I really should do. Carlisle, take her away."

"Aye, cap'n," Carlisle responds and leaves the room with her. I quickly get dressed in my black attire, including the black bandana covering my easily distinguishable hair and mask which covers the majority of my face. I step out of my cabin and head towards the plank to commit the most reprehensible act as a pirate I have ever committed. I push these feelings of shame aside knowing that this is the way it had to be and if Bella knew the situation I am sure she would gladly volunteer to give Tanya a swift push off the plank. Bella's opinion of me is all that really matters to me and I know she would be okay with this, given the circumstances.

Carlisle is waiting for me by the plank with Tanya just as I requested, Rose standing in front of the rest of the crew who are anxiously awaiting the show they have been promised. I stand in front of the crew and yell out in my pirating accent, "Avast, matey's! As Rose has explained to all of ye already, this here wench stowed away aboard me ship and has committed various crimes of a most heinous nature. As our pirate law dictates, she must be punished fer those crimes! Her wrongs are of such an odious nature that the only rightful penalty is that of death. This wench here shall be walkin' the plank!" The crew erupts in raucous cheers which rapidly turns into a chant of 'Walk the plank! Walk the plank!' Carlisle walks Tanya over to me where I extend the invitation to two of the nearest crew members to help Tanya up on to the plank. They do so and she stops, refusing to walk any further.

"Tanya," I say in a low voice. "Remember the actions that got you here." I feel the rage emerging within me again as she looks at me with a pleading look. I glare at her with narrowed eyes, effectively conveying the depths of my disgust for her before she closes her eyes and walks out onto the plank until she reaches the end, plummeting into the deep ocean water below; a loud splash announcing her death. My pirate crew roars with excitement and I just stand there and glare at nothing in particular, simply remembering my anger so as not to reveal my doubts and guilt to the crew. "Alright men, show's over! Ye best get back to yer bunks and get some rest before dawn breaks because there will be no sleepin' on the job tomorrow! And if I catch any of ye slackin' off, ye'll be joinin' that wench down there with the fishes!" I stalk angrily back to my quarters and notice Carlisle following at a distance behind me. Once we are out of view of the rest of the crew I stop and hold my hand out in front of me signaling Carlisle to stop. "Please, don't. I don't need anything right now. I'll be fine. I have got to learn to deal with this on my own since you will be leaving tomorrow; no better time to start than now."

When morning arrives, I am still not entirely happy but I feel better. I put on my fierce pirate captain face for the crew and my congenial all-is-right-with-Edward look on my face for Carlisle and Esme. It is time for me to do this on my own and more than anything I need them to leave so they can deliver the knife to Bella. A few short hours later I am sure I have everyone that needs to be convinced that I am fine, regardless if it is the truth or not. The DRT Oar pulls into the dock of Guilder and the men run to dock her, then dash off to survey the local area and find information about the next prawn ships that will be running across our path while Carlisle and Esme grab their things.

We have known all along that the goodbyes would need to be quick seeing as they need to hurry and disappear before any of the crew return from their prawn reconnaissance mission. We have all known that this was inevitable and even though Carlisle was our captor first and potentially the one to steal our lives from us for good, he had managed to become a dear friend and father figure and I was going to miss his and Esme's company and companionship. I look at Rose who has an odd look on her face, almost as if she has just eaten something very sour. I then realize it is because she is trying to hold in her tears. Esme rushes to her and holds her in a sweet embrace. It is surreal to watch the two toughest women I have ever known, women who are stronger and more intimidating than most men, grasp onto each other and sob. Not wanting to cry myself I look away. Carlisle grabs me in for a hug, slapping me roughly on the back as he embraces me before we step back and shake hands. There is no need for words; our looks to each other say it all better than words ever could. Esme pries herself from Rose and grasps onto Carlisle as he picks up their belongings and tosses them in the small dinghy they would be using to get away unnoticed. Carlisle helps Esme into the small craft before climbing in himself, and lowering the tiny vessel to the water. Carlisle begins rowing them off to the nearest available spot for them to dock onto land unnoticed. After one last final wave goodbye I turn to Rose, her face red and splotchy, her eyes puffy and bloodshot. _This won't do. The crew can not see her like this._ I remember the gift I have purchased for her but have not yet given her.

"Rose, come with me." I tell her and start walking towards my cabin. "I forgot that I bought you a gift when we docked last."

Her face brightens, but her eyes question me. "A gift? Edward you didn't have to buy me a gift."

"Oh, I think you'll want this," I say and she looks very curious. "Plus I am sure it will help with cheering you up."

"Ok, fine," she huffs. We walk to my cabin and stop in front of the desk in my room.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," she closes her eyes and I add, "No peeking either."

"Edward," she warns, her eyes snapping open and she raises an eyebrow.

"Just do it, Rose. Please?" I say releasing my signature smile I usually reserve for Bella or for emergencies.

She blushes and huffs indignantly. "Alright, fine." she closes her eyes and holds out her palm as instructed and I bring out the unique double bladed knife I purchased for her in Volterra and set it in her hand.

"Alright, Rose. You can open your eyes now."

She opens her eyes, looks at her gift, and then looks at me. "Umm, thanks?" I realize she doesn't know what it is because the blades are enclosed within it.

"Oh, here let me show you what it does." I pop open both blades and as she looks at it her jaw drops and she gasps as she realizes what it is. I close the blades and hand it back to her, showing her how to open it. She fingers it in her hand and does as I instruct, both blades simultaneously emerging.

She looks at it and makes a deep throaty moan, her eyes roll back in her head, and she exclaims with pure pleasure, "Oh My Zeus." I look at her astonished. If I didn't know any better, I would think that my gift just gave Rosalie an orgasm. I shudder at the thought of me giving Rose an orgasm via a gift, let alone in any other form, and I tried to push the scarring moment into the deepest recess of my brain as I leave my cabin to ready the ship for the soon to be returning crew, leaving Rose standing in my quarters grinning like an idiot in her post coital haze.

BPOV

"Bella? Are you almost finished? We're supposed to be down for dinner in the next ten minutes." Alice has been outside my door for the last fifteen minutes giving me the countdown in five minute increments.

"His highness can just wait until I am ready." I reply back to my friend. Four months ago, Prince James approached my father and informed him that I am apparently the 'girl for him'. Within the month, I was moved out of my father's home and into the palace against my will. My father isn't exactly happy about it either but how do you fight against royal wishes? So I'm making it my goal to irritate the prince enough so that he will either kick me out so I can go back home, or kill me. I really hope for the latter option. Ever since I found out about Edward's death, I have had no desire to do anything. I have become a hollow shell of a person, drifting on a day to day basis. My life, my breath, my soul was taken from me.

Charlie and Alice are the only people that I will talk to these days. People in the town have started talking about me behind my back but I could care less. They say that I think I am too good for anybody since I moved into the palace. Alice gets really upset when she hears people saying this and I remind her that I really don't care what they are saying. They don't know anything about me. The town heard about Edward but none mourned his loss like I still do to this day.

"Bella," Alice is hollering at me again. "Please, just come out and go to dinner. I'll be there with you. And you should at least try and make some sort of conversation tonight. James grows angrier about your silence with each passing day. Do you think it wise to keep this up?"

"James can't hurt me Alice," I respond and open the door. "The only one capable of hurting me is dead." With that I walk out of my chambers and head down the hall to go to dinner.

As Alice and I enter the banquet hall, I notice that James has also invited Aro, his advisor and Alice's step father, to dine with us. I can't make up my mind as to which one I loathe the most. Alice told me that several years ago, right after her mother passed away, she was seeing a young gentleman who actually made her smile again. Aro had gone out for the night and wasn't supposed to return until the next afternoon so Alice invited her young suitor over for the evening. They were in her room, in the throes of passion, when her door burst open and there stood Aro, shaking with rage at the sight of his step daughter in bed with this young man. Aro went over and grabbed Alice's suitor out of the bed and proceeded to punch him right in the groin. The young man was doubled over in pain and Aro drug him out of the house, yelling at him to never return. From that day on, Alice has never held any love for her step father for she had planned to marry that young man and now she has no idea where he even is.

"Ah, Bella." James is walking towards me now and I can't help but cringe when he says my name. "I see you are on time for once. This is a pleasant change. How are you this evening?" I just stare over his shoulder, not answering him. I notice his jaw clenches in frustration and he reaches up and pulls my face to look at him. "You will speak to me this evening. Are we clear?" _Yeah, that's gonna happen._ I raise my eyebrow in defiance and jerk my chin out of his hands. "Let me put it this way, Bella. If you don't speak to me, your father loses _everything; _his job, his lands, everything. I know that you don't love me as I love you, but give me a chance. Just speak to me. We are going to be married soon so you need to knock this insolent behavior off. It is most unbecoming."

I decided to break my silence towards him to say, "I will stab myself in the cooter before I ever marry a disgusting dog like you. You say you love me in the same breath you tell me that you will destroy my father. Marry you? I'd rather eat poison."

"I believe I have changed my mind, Bella." James' eyes are narrow slits now and he is trembling with anger. "You do not need to eat this evening. You do not need to eat until you can apologize and treat me with the respect that I deserve from you. Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," I reply with a snaky smile and give him the finger. "There is your respect. Alice? I need your assistance changing, if you please." And with that I turn and walk away. _I think that went rather well._

Once Alice and I reach my chambers and the door is shut I burst out laughing. After all these months of silence, it felt so good to have my first words towards the prince be ones of contempt. _That'll show him. _

"What did you do?" Alice is trembling and I realize that I may have frightened her with my actions. "He isn't going to allow you to eat Bella! Do you really want to die? You are my dearest friend and I can't stand to see you do this to yourself."

"Ah, sweet Alice," I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her tiny frame. "I'm sorry to make you worry. But I am not going to starve. Once he is retired for the evening, I can sneak down to the kitchen and make my own meals. Please, don't worry so much. And now, he can't harm my father because I have spoken to him. He didn't say _how _I had to speak to him only that I had to." There is a knock at my door so I turn to go answer it.

"A telegram for you, Miss Swan," one of the maids hands me a folded envelope.

"Oh, thank you." I reply. Closing the door, I walk over to Alice and we sit on the sofa and stare at the telegram. The last time I received a telegram, it ended my life. To say I am a bit apprehensive would be an understatement. My hands are shaking and I can't keep a grip on the envelope so I thrust it towards Alice. "I can't. I can't open this. Please, do it for me."

"Of course, sweetie," Alice replies, turning the envelope over. "What a peculiar seal this has." The wax seal on the back of the envelope has the letter M with two swords crossed underneath it. She pops open the seal and reads over it, her expression giving nothing away. "Interesting. There is nothing to fret about, love. Here, read it. Although it is kind of peculiar."

I take the envelope from her and read what is written upon the fine parchment.

_Bella,_

_We have a gift for you from someone in your past. We made a vow to deliver it to you and are wondering if you would meet us tomorrow at 3:00 near your father's pond. We will wait until 3:30 and if you don't show by then, we will assume you are not coming. We beg of you to come for this is very important. It is for your safety. _

_With highest regards,_

_CEM_

_CEM?_ I have never heard of CEM before. This has me intrigued and I tell Alice that I want to go, simply to find out who this CEM person is.

"Are you sure that is wise, Bella?" Alice is obviously nervous about this, and I give her a bright smile.

"I am sure. We will go meet with CEM tomorrow. I wonder why they chose my father's pond. I haven't been back there since I found out about Edw… Oh my God, Alice!" I turn and grasp her arms. "This has something to do with Edward! I just know it! I can feel it."

"Really?" she looks like she wants to believe me. Ever since news of Edward's death reached us, Alice has told me that she doesn't believe it. She said she just has a feeling that he is out there somewhere, trying to make his way back to me. I want to believe her so badly, but my head won't let my heart get its hopes up. "Then we will go."

The next afternoon, Alice and I go for our daily stroll only this time we head over to my father's land. I don't come here as often as I like anymore but the memories here are overwhelming. We walk behind the barn and head towards the pond. As we get closer I notice a man and a woman standing near the water's edge. The man turns and sees me coming and nudges the woman beside him. She turns to me and the biggest smile appears on her beautiful face. She clasps her hands together under her chin and the man puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Bella!" the woman says to me. "You have no idea how happy we are that you have agreed to meet us today."

"We're here to give you something," the man states. "My name is Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. Please understand that we cannot give you any specifics, but we have a gift from someone who is from your past."

"Yes," I respond. "I gathered that from your note. What is it?" Esme reaches into a bag she is carrying and pulls out a small wooden box.

"Here," Esme says as she hands me the box. "Be very careful with this. It is a gift of protection. The one who purchased this for you wanted you to have a way to keep yourself safe since they cannot protect you right now."

I open the box and in it rests an elegant silver pocket knife crowned with a silver heart, the word lucky etched in the center of it.

Carlisle reaches into the box and draws out the knife. He pushes a small button on the side and a blade pops out. "It is small so it can be easily concealed on you at all times. There is a hole at the top of the heart so you can wear it around your neck if you wish."

"Who would send me something like this?" I ask them. "Someone from my past? I don't understand."

"Like we said," Esme tells me. "We cannot give specifics because people's lives would be in danger. But the one who bought this for you told me to give you a message. They said to 'Take care of yourself, bitch."

* * *

A/N

Well, we hope you enjoyed the latest installment of The Twilight Bride. APM has something to say...

"Arr mateys I be needin' to apologize fer givin' ye th' wrong color 'o th' review button thar last the time *hangs head in shame* I never learned me colors, do not judge me I be but a humble scurvy pirate who has only known pillagin' prawn ships since th' day i was born."

*APM sobs pathetically, Allie & Alice hug him and tell him it will be alright. Alice may try to grope him just a bit*

Ok now that APM said his piece, we want to apologize for him and his crazy self. See, he wants all of you to think that he is some lame, stupid pirate with no brain, but that just isn't the case. See, he is actually a very bright person who has the occasional goof up and he blames it on his pirate nature. So it was merely a slip of the keyboard when he mentioned the wrong color button. We have punished him all proper like since said occurrance.

Huge thanks to Dani "the knife wielding hooker" Writes, you are amazeballs and thanks for letting us use your shenanigans for our story! And yes people, the way Carlisle met Esme is based off of Dani's RL. Go read her mini fic "For the love of chronic"

We want to thank all the awesome reviewers out there we heart you hard! Humongous thanks go out to onebravelamb, Nikka Bella, and Cullen Concession for pimpin' us out, you have no idea how much that rox our mismatched sox!

"Try it You'll like it" is the aptly named fic by Dandie Goose, so seriously go read it and try it, it is awesome and you will like it!

We forgot to mention previously links to pictures of the nautical navigation tools Edward used in chapter three are on our profile page. There are also links to pictures of Esme's, Bella, and Rosalies's knives that were mentioned in this chapter.

Ok lovelies go push the review button down there and review the hell out of us. If you don't APM may be making you walk the plank later on!


	7. Chapter 6

***Allie & Alice down on their knees begging for forgiveness***

**We are terribly sorry for the lateness of this update Allie has been in the process of moving and has been very busy.**

** Do not worry APM made sure we were properly punished **

**He was going to have us walk the plank, then we reminded him no _us_ no story and he gets to hang out in limbo for forever he didn't really like the sound of that.**

**Once again as usual we do not own Princess Bride or Twilight **

**We do own Wesward A.K.A. Pirateward and Bellacup, so please to not be stealing them from us thanks!**

**see you down there...no not there...yeah there at the very bottom...just a little bit further..yep you got it!**

* * *

_**The Twilight Bride Chapter 6**_

**~BPOV~**

I am noticing recently that James is bothering me more and more about setting a wedding date. If that were something that truly concerned me, I might be inclined to take notice of it. However, being that I, in fact, _don't _care, I just brush it off daily. He insists on telling me that, 'Whether I like it or not, this marriage will happen'. I just kindly tell him to get bent, and then carry on with whatever it is I happen to be doing. Poor Alice is having serious anxiety attacks over my nonchalant attitude towards James and his threats, but nothing he threatens me with bothers me. There is no way I will ever pledge myself to another man. When I told him I would stab myself in the cooter before I would marry him, I was not joking.

I don't ignore James one hundred and seven percent like I used to, so I feel he has no reason to be complaining about my lack of verbal participation. Granted, my conversation is very minimal and when I do participate, it is only enough to get under his skin. Causing James embarrassment in front of others is one of my only pleasures these days. For instance, last week I was walking through the gardens and I stumbled upon James and one of the maids snogging behind a rose bush. The maid was terrified that I would be upset with her; however I put her mind at ease by telling her that James needed to get his loving from someone because he never had and never would get any from me. The maid's mouth dropped open in shock and James turned about ten different shades of red before I walked away.

Alice has tried to get me to stop egging him on, but I tell her that her campaign is futile. I simply despise James and have no problem letting him know how I feel about him. Alice is starting to relax more and will actually help me out now; only her plans involve bothering her stepfather as well.

Aro had brought in a suitor to meet Alice because he thought it was high time she married and settled down. A dinner had been planned and we spent all day thinking of ways to make this evening a disaster for all parties involved. We snuck down to the dining hall and after locating the seating assignments, took the suitors chair, and sawed three quarters of the way through the back legs of his seat. We also unrolled his linen napkin, smeared a bit of mud on it, and rolled it back in to itself.

That evening, once we were all gathered, the butler called us all in for dinner. We made our way to our seats, wine in hand from earlier, and sat down. When Alice's suitor took his seat, his weight caused the back two legs to give way completely and send him flying backwards, his wine splashing all over his face and suit coat. He stood up rather awkwardly and grabbed his napkin to wipe himself down only to discover the mud we had placed on it earlier. He was livid and told James and Aro that if this is how an honored guest was treated before the meal even began, that there was no way he would stick around to see what they had to offer for dessert. Alice and I just sat in our seats the entire time, enjoying watching James and Aro scramble to apologize. As soon as the suitor was gone, Alice looked at her step father and shrugged her shoulders while wishing him better luck next time around. With that we left the room and retired to our chambers for the night, being rather exhausted from the events of the day.

I am currently on my way to James' office; I have been summoned. I make sure that I don't hurry as I don't want to give off the impression that his 'summon' actually registers on my give-a-crap scale. I enter his office area and he is seated behind his desk, leaning his head against his right hand. He doesn't stand as I enter, instead only quirks an eyebrow silently asking what took me so long. I choose not to answer said silent question.

"Have a seat, Bella." James shifts positions and gestures to one of the chairs in front of his desk and I take the one furthest from him. "Do you happen to know why I have called you here today?"

"No," I respond.

"Well, my dear, I have grown tired of your insolence. It is most unbecoming and not fitting of a princess. So I suggest you adjust your attitude and start treating me with the respect I deserve, or there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't want to _be _a princess, so why would it matter to me?" I argue. "You hold me here against my will knowing that I will never love you, you insist I accompany you to dinners and parties when I have absolutely no desire to attend, so why, _why_, would I care about your respect when I am shown none?"

"Because, foolish girl, if you do not start treating me the way I wish to be treated and start acting the way I tell you to, I will cut you off completely," he sneers at me. "I will not allow you to go on your daily walks or horseback rides, you will no longer be allowed to socialize with Alice, and I will take everything from your father; his house, his lands, his job. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I reply. _Would he really do that? _I don't care what he does to me; I have nothing inside left to give to anyone, but my father? He and Alice are all I care about in this world. He knows that, and is apparently using it against me. I guess I have no choice now but to do as he wishes. _Edward, please forgive me!_

"Bella, what are you going to do?" Alice is pacing about my room, arranging things as she goes. "You can't just bow down to him!"

"Alice, I have no choice." I'm not sure why I'm bothering to respond to her, it seems to just go in one ear and out the other. "I told you, he threatened me."

"I thought you said it didn't matter what he did to you?" she retaliates.

"Yeah, well this time he used something that actually matters." I mumble.

"Pardon?" she cups her hand behind her ear. "What could be so important that you would agree to go along with his ridiculous ways?"

"He threatened to take you away from me." This makes her stop pacing. "And he threatened to ruin my father, taking away his land, house, and job."

"What?" Alice screeches. It is not a question. It is a straight up revolt to what I have just told her. "That, shit faced cock-sucking micro-phallus who wouldn't even know the difference between a Ypres and an Elizabethan front laced shoe*!" One way I know Alice is beyond pissed off is because she is bringing fashion into her insults. Something she only does when her anger is at a lethal level. Her face has gone bright red with fury and I am afraid this little firecracker is about to explode and light up the night sky in a terrifying way.

"Alice," I say softly while approaching her. "You need to calm down before anyone hears you. It will only make these dire circumstances much worse."

"But, Bella" her shriek is softer this time. She is trying to lower her voice and calm her anger, but she succeeds only partially. I put my hand up in the air to silence her I also give her the full on Bella bitch brow. Alice may be a force of nature to contend with most of the time but she knows when it is not a good idea to push me.

"Alice my only choice is to marry him or ruin the lives of the people I love the most, I have made up my mind, and there is no changing it." I tell her firmly.

Alice goes to open her mouth to say something and I immediately shush her. She huffs loudly in frustration crosses her arms across her chest and turns to walk away. I sigh in relief, thinking she is actually going to let it go. I should have known Alice would not give up so easy. Her back is to me, so I do not see her begin to speak.

"Bella it's just not cricket* what he is doing to you!" She declares then stomps her foot, like a child throwing a tantrum. "I know what it is like to make a decision you sincerely regret in regards to losing the man you love."

"Alice I know you do sweetie." I tell her with compassion. "But that was different."

She quickly turns around and stalks towards me fury blazing in her eyes.

"No Bella, No it's not!" she spits vehemently at me. "My love is out somewhere out there and he has no idea where I am because I was too afraid to stand up to my overbearing prick of a stepfather. I allowed Aro to wound my love. The physical damage Aro afflicted on him was terrible, but I am sure it was nothing compared to the emotional damage I caused him by allowing Aro to take me away from him. You know I was protecting my mother in making that decision. Aro threatened her life if I did not go with them and leave the boy behind. What good did my doing as Aro asked get me? None not one damn bit of good! My mother is dead. Aro killed her. I know that he did. There may not be any proof, but I am positive he is responsible. I can feel it in every fiber of my being. The same way I feel that your Edward is still alive and well and if you just wait for him he could fix all this!" This is said with such strong conviction, tears are filling her eyes, and it is hard for me not to believe her. How very much I want to believe her. I really do, but I can no longer afford to subscribe to her foolish notions and neither can she. Why can't she see that? Tears begin to pool in my eyes as I grab her hand and hold it firmly in mine.

"Alice, oh Alice how I wish I could believe you" I say to her pleadingly. "How I wish that it were true, but I have got to stop fantasizing. Edward is dead." as I say the word aloud the tears flow freely and I am struggling to speak. "If he was still alive he would have come back for me by now. Even if he came back for me right this moment, there is no way he could stop this. Edward was much too meek and peaceful a man to ever be able to save me from the iniquitous hands of Prince James, and furthermore," I say anger building in my throat "if he is still alive and has not come back to me he must not have meant a word of what he ever said in the first place. Otherwise why else would he have not returned and allowed me to squander in this hell! No, the only possibility is that he is truly dead, and I am truly damned to marriage with that despicable and loathsome excuse of a man." Overwhelming feelings of despair and hopelessness sweep over me, quickly suppressing the anger. Sobs of grief are coming quick and heavy; they rack my body with desolation. Alice pulls me into her arms, holding me tightly, gently rocking me back and forth. I am sure Alice wants to say something like it will be alright, or everything will work itself out, but she doesn't knowing that is not what I want to hear from her right now. She pulls me to my bed and climbs in with me pulling the covers over us. She is softly caressing my hair, letting me sob into her chest. My salty tears are drenching the front of her dress. Alice stays with me all night, comforting me. I cry until I fall asleep only to awake myself with my own racking sobs hours later. Alice stays with me through it all. _How could I ever let someone like her go?_ I think to myself_. It is worth the hell I will be going through to become James wife to be able to keep this wonderful woman as my friend._

The golden glow of the sun is peeking through my darkened magenta curtains, telling me it is morning. I lay there head aching, eyes puffy, completely drained from my sob fest. I resolve today will be different. Today I will begin to play the part I have been asked to play, regardless of the consequences to my soul or me. I will do it for Alice and I will do it for my father. They are extraordinary people who don't deserve the consequences of my selfish actions if I were to refuse the Prince. Alice is still sleeping soundly, exhausted from being my comforter. I slowly and carefully unwind myself from out of her arms, thinking about how frightfully strong she was considering her tiny size. I climb out of bed and check my appearance in the gold leaf framed mirror in my room. Picking up the small wooden brush, one of the few possessions I brought with me from my home, I brush through the tangled strands, and then pull up my hair so I look presentable. As I set the brush down my hand brushes against the small box with the pocketknife inside. I had forgotten about the gift that had been given to me by the kind and mysterious couple. The woman had left me with such an odd message and I didn't understand it. There was something about the message "_Take care of yourself bitch"_ that I knew I was missing but I couldn't quite place what it was. I opened the box and gently stroked the pocketknife and its beautiful engravings. I began to trace my fingertips across the lettering inside the heart on the knife. _Lucky _it says. Luck I think I could really use some of that right now. I take off the necklace given to me by Edward and string the pocketknife onto the chain so it rests against Edward's family crest. I put the necklace back around my neck, tucking the crest and knife inside my dress so it is not visible. Something about wearing this knife around my neck that brings me comfort and peace. I put my hand over my dress right where the knife resides pressing it into to the spot right over my heart. It feels so right to be wearing this I wonder why I haven't done it sooner. I don't know why it makes me feel this way, but at this moment I don't care the feeling of comfort it brings me supersedes my curiosity. I tip toe softly to the door of my room turning and softly whispering, "Forgive me Alice, I do this for you and for my father." I softly shut my door and set off down the hallway my resolve intact. I will tell the prince I agree to marry him and I will begin to behave in a way a princess bride should, the only condition I have is that he not touch me, not even a chaste kiss until our wedding night. I shiver at the mere thought of a wedding night with James. Pushing the thought away not needing the disgust I feel messing with what I have promised myself I would do. I reach James chamber and knock softly on the door. It takes a moment for him to respond. I hear a female giggle and rustling of sheets before a shush, then James sternly says "I asked not to be disturbed this morning"

"I am sorry sir" I say behind the door, " I was not aware I will come back later." I really don't want to come back later, afraid I will have lost the will to do what I must, but really what choice do I have?

"Bella?" he questions at the sound of my voice

"Yes it is Bella " I reply

"Is everything alright?" he questions me skeptically probably wondering why I am being so polite and why my words are severely lacking in snark. Hey I thought of plenty of things I could say to him that would have the Queen of Snarverts blushing but I had vowed to be good and I was going to keep my promise.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine" I attempt to say as sweetly as possible. "I wanted to apologize for my lack of lady like behavior and discuss a possible date for our marriage to proceed."

"Really!" was his shocked response. "Meet me in the library in two minutes and we shall discuss it thoroughly" I rolled my eyes at him, grateful he couldn't see me right now.

"Yes, Sir as you wish" I reply before turning around and uttering under my breath _but I will never be your bitch_, before heading towards the library to have the conversation with James that would undoubtedly seal my fate.

**~EPOV~**

It has been three months since Carlisle, and Esme left us. I have now begun my reign as APM alone. I am beginning to worry if all is right with them, and if my gift was ever delivered to Bella. I hope the message I sent with Esme was clear and Bella understands the meaning behind it. I am contemplating my worries as I step above deck and squint in an attempt to block the glaring sunlight. There is such a contrast to the dim lighting of below deck that it takes my eyes a few moments to adjust. I am on my way to do one of my daily inspections of the crew and ship. Rose notices me moments after I am on deck and strides over to me with an abnormal look of concern on her face. I fear what debacle the crew could have gotten into now to cause Rose to wear such a look. I pinch the bridge of my nose, a newly acquired habit since dealing with the stress of attempting to fill the role of the world's most feared pirate combined with my apprehension and yearning for Bella. My head is down staring at my dull black boots. I am trying to breathe deep and slow to gain control of my emotions before Rose reaches me. I have been away from Bella for much too long; my skin aches to feel the delicate touch of her fingers again. Rose draws closer to me, stepping tentatively. I run my fingers through my hair anxious as to what unpleasant news I am sure she has for me. This simple commonplace action of mine that is typically calming only succeeds in spurring memories of Bella's soft fingers tangling and tugging in my hair as we embraced in a lover's passionate kiss. I recall the feel of her sugary supple pink lips that were my very own gateway to heaven on earth. Memories of our all to short time together quickly and painfully flash through my mind. I long to feel the intense burning pleasure that filled my body and soul every time my lips met with hers, but more than anything I yearn for Bella's soul, and the feeling of absolute completion that my own soul felt just being in her presence. As I stood lost in my painful musings Rose reached me, her look of concern deeper than moments before. I took a deep breath before attempting to ask in a tone that was riddled with as little irritation as I could possibly muster

"What have they done now?"

She gave me a look of confusion for a moment and said "Who? The crew? Nothing, everything is fine. Edward I am concerned about you! You look terrible. Typically, I would love to take this situation and torment you with all kinds of snarky comments and attitude. But honestly, you're worrying me! What's going on with you Edward?"

"Shouldn't it be obvious Rose?" I spit at her with irritation. Immediately, I apologize "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you. I just…just…" I stammer having difficulty putting my thoughts into words. "It's just getting hard for me to still be away from my Bella. I thought we would have heard from Carlisle and Esme by now with news of how she is doing and we have not. I don't know how much longer I can take not knowing how she is. Knowing there is someone near her who could let me know about her calmed my fears at first, but they are not!" Voicing this makes the anger and disappointment rise in me exponentially. I punch a nearby wall of the ship in anger, effectively putting a large hole in the side of it. Rose's eyes widen. I notice that my outburst has caused crewmembers in the area to stop and take notice of the spectacle I am making. I figure why not kill two birds with one stone; let off some anger and invoke some more fear and respect into my men. I channel my frustration and fury into a steely glare. I make sure each leering filth stained pirate who has forgotten their place on my ship experience the burn of my glare before shouting venomously "get back to work you worthless lazy bunch of bum licking ass-hole loving pirates!" I pause for effect and then look at the ones who are still gawking like idiots and boom "NOW!" this sends them back to their tasks. I turn and stomp back down below deck Rosalie following me. I want to yell at her to leave me the alone, but at the same time I want to talk and get this off my chest. The last thing I need right now in my mental instability is to have the wrath of Rose. So I bite my tongue and stomp into my quarters like a child throwing a tantrum. She follows behind me and shuts the cabin door. Rose grabs my hand and pulls me to her, embracing me in a tender unprecedented hug. Her kind, unexpected action brings me to my knees emotionally. I can feel the hot wetness of tears begin to drip from my eyes. I hope Rose doesn't see my current unmanly display. I take a deep breath and gain control of myself long enough to choke out "I don't know if I have the strength to stay away from Bella much longer" She pats my back like a mother comforting their distressed child. After a few moments, she releases me and I take a seat in one of the chairs located in the sitting area of my quarters. I go to cup my hands in my face and notice they are bleeding and covered in splinters "Damn it!" I shout while punching the arm of the chair. Rose jumps at the sudden noise and vehemence spilling from my voice her eyes quickly noticing my injured hands.

"Edward" she says in a firm mother-like tone. She rests her hands on her hips and gives me a glare filled with concern and disappointment. "Look what you've done to yourself, the last thing we need is you getting an infection!" She shakes her head and tsks at me disapprovingly. I roll my eyes at her reaction because she has clearly been influenced by Esme whether she realizes it or not. I accidentally let a little chuckle slip through my lips in regards to her behavior. She drops her hands from her sides and glares at me while saying "What's so funny Edward?"

"You" I boldly reply. I am amused, pissed off and a whole lot of apprehensive right now. I don't give a yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum about Rose's reaction. Actually, I begin to think it might be nice if she _would _beat the crap out of me, then at least I would have some physical evidence to warrant the pain I am currently experiencing. Rose looks at me with a bit of an amused look and replies snidely.

"Oh, really and why is that Eddie boy?" Using the nickname, she knows all too well I despise. She is baiting me. In my shitty mood today, I feel like taking the bait and having some fun with it.

"Because you sounded and acted like Esme just now; with your concern and near lecture all rolled into one." I expect her to retaliate, to be angry, to yell, to deny that she acted any such way.

But I am a man and oblivious to the ways of women, so I am entirely confused when her look softens and she places her hand over heart, and then sincerely begins to gush "Really I did? I think that may be one of the nicest things anyone has said to me."

"Ummm…ok…you're…um… welcome" is my baffled response. Clearly overcome and touched by my inadvertent compliment she attempts to put herself in pure _mother Esme_ mode. The problem is being Rose she confuses this with treating me like a baby. Her tone is softer but not in a normal way. The pitch of her voice is raised a bit as she grabs my hand to inspect my stupidly self-inflicted wounds.

"Otay, tiger lets wookie what we have here" she says and looks at me with big round eyes. Rose gently pats my hand and says "Did you get a wittle owwie, wets fix it." I am beyond joyed when she steps away to the drawer of my desk to retrieve the ointments and bandages. I don't like the way she is speaking to me. It is sickeningly sweet, disturbing and highly annoying. Every time she opens her mouth and the baby talk comes spewing out I feel the irritation run up the length of my spine like nails on a chalkboard. I want to tell her to knock it the hell off, but seeing as she thought I gave her a huge compliment, I don't want to burst her bubble. More so I am worried I may misjudge her reaction again and I can't decide if I should say something or not. When she has gathered the items to care for my injured hands she sits down next to me and opens up the small bottle of ointment. She dabs a little on a small white cloth, takes my hand and says in the same disturbingly sweet voice I am sure even an infant would find frightening. "Now wittle tiger this may hurt just the teeny-tiny-wittlest bit." She has probably only said three sentences to me in this form and I have had it. I decide if she gets upset with me even the worst tongue lashing she could give me would be much better than this, in fact I think I would almost rather she take out one of my own eyes than have to sit and listen to this deplorable nonsense that her mouth continues to vomit out. I open my mouth to tell her what I think of her, and then quickly shut it. Her sudden actions take me by surprise. Rose throws the cloth with the ointment on the ground and yells "Dammit Edward! I can't do this I feel like a complete fool." I am beyond relieved at this statement and roar out loud laughter that tumbles freely out of my throat.

I say, "Well you should, because you looked and sounded like one, and I was about ready to let you take out my eye as an alternative to having to listen to that one more second!" She looks at me as if she is hurt by my reaction, but I am so relieved and honestly, it is pretty damn funny. I just don't care at this moment, so I continue to laugh. Seconds later, she joins in with me and we are both nearly rolling on the floor with deep belly laughter, Rose snorting between every few laughs, which brings us both into an even deeper fit of laughter than we were before. "That is definitely going to be your new form of torture" I say through laughter.

Rose snorts loudly then says can you just see it, here they are expecting brutality with knives and slingshots, what do we give them "Oh you po wittle piwate" _snort _"You did a vewy nawty thing didn't you " _snort_ "Uh-oh I may just have to take out your cutesy wittle piwate eye" _snort_ "Painfuwwy with my big shawp knife" _snort_.

"They wouldn't know what hit them," I say still laughing so hard I can barely breathe. I am afraid if I don't stop soon I may actually die from laughter. All of a sudden, there is a sharp knock on my cabin door instantly sobering us from our laughter induced high. We both stand attempting to compose ourselves but any glance we give each other nearly results in laughter again. I pull my mask on over my head and face and turn my back to Rose so I can at least keep some sort of semblance of my rough pirate reputation. I walk toward the door to answer it, stopping right before I turn the knob. I look to Rose a mischievous glint in my eyes and whisper mimicking her obnoxious baby speak "I suwely hope it is not the big bad wolf at ow dowr!" She nearly chokes on her tongue trying to repress a large snort and giggle; I do a victory dance inside my head, because she is going to fail miserably. Before I can even finish my internal dance of triumph, an impish look quickly flashes across her face before swiftly and with some force she jabs her knee to the most sensitive area between my legs. Causing me to yelp a high pitched girl like scream and double over in pain, cupping my hands in front of the injured area to protect it in case of a follow up attack. Words that would even make the men above this ship blush rip through my lips. Rose stood there with her all knowing you-can-pretend-all-you-want-but-I-will-always-be-better-than-you, smirk. Making me wonder once again if it was a curse rather than a blessing to have Rosalie stuck by my side throughout this ordeal of having to pretend to be a vile human being of a pirate.

"Hey Jack how ya doing"? Rosalie said boisterously to the man standing outside my door that had knocked and interrupted our laughter high. Jack jumps in surprised fear. She gives him a firm robust pat on the back before walking off back to her duties like nothing had happened. Jack flinches from her touch still quite fearful of Rosalie ever since she took his eye. As quickly as possible, I try to compose myself even though the family jewels are still burning with crimson pain. I walk out from behind the door and greet Jack more gruffly than intended. "What" I say sternly. One of the good things I have realized from filling my role, as APM is if I am in a pissy mood it doesn't matter. I can be as gruff and insensitive as I want. I have no need to apologize; it actually would be bad if I did. Seen as weakness, my bad moods here come off as being a strong and formidable pirate captain.

"Yes Cap'n, this here post were delivered fer ya and ye said any post that come must be given to ye post haste" My heart leapt with excitement and I could feel a giant grin grow on my face, Knowing this small envelope within this one eyed man's hand must be what I had been waiting for. I stood there looking at Jack whose one good eye had wandered and was attempting a very conspicuous yet inconspicuous survey of my cabin. Feeling the irritation rise in me again that this dimwitted man was keeping me from the news I had been waiting so long for I grumbled a large loud "ahem" while thrusting my hand to receive the letter in his direction. I scowled a dark scowl, one that typically felt forced as I was usually doing it out of necessity for the role I was playing. This time it was genuine, my impatience with my lackey growing by the moment. His head snaps to attention out of whatever dreamland he has been fantasizing in, and apologizes profusely "sorry cap'n won't happen again cap'n." I cut him off and practically yell through gritted teeth "just give me the damn post you pussy livered excuse of a shit faced pirate!"

"Yes sir" he says quietly while quickly shoving the letter into my hand. I grab it firmly and hold it to my chest, elated with the knowledge I will soon have. To me it is almost like a small piece of Bella will now be with me, knowing some of the recent goings on in her life while I am away. I realize Jack is still standing there like the thick skulled idiot he is. Sometimes I wonder if Rosalie didn't take out part of his brain when she removed his eye. He is looking at me quizzically. Probably due to my less than pirate like reaction to the letter. I scowl at him my jaw tightly set my eyes piercing his in anger.

"Jack" I growl, "don't you have work to do?"

"Yes, sir sorry sir" he says, fear and respect lacing his tone. _Good the way it is supposed to be_ I think, then strike that thought because I honestly don't believe anyone should be treated this harshly. He quickly turns and dashes off to his assignment. I glance at the letter double-checking that it is from Carlisle. Seeing the blood red wax seal along the back monogrammed with the initials CEM for Carlisle and Esme Masen confirms to me that is in fact from him. I smile at the memory of my dear friends, then shut my cabin door and sit down at my desk, anticipation and excitement flowing thru my body. I am so worked up over the arrival of the letter that I have been longing for my knee is bouncing up and down of its own volition. I carefully remove the wax that is sealing the letter shut. I do not want to damage the letter in any way. I hope that Carlisle has remembered to use the code words we discussed when writing me about Bella. In case a letter is ever intercepted by an enemy (which APM has many of) that they would not know the true nature of what we speak. It is not that I doubt Carlisle one bit, but often my overprotective nature and tendency to worry in Bella's behalf overcomes my sense for proper logic and reasoning. I take a deep breath, preparing myself to read what I hope to be joyful news of my love and her current wellbeing. I carefully unfold the paper and begin to read

_Dear Angry Pirate Marcus,_

_I write to inform you that the requested package has been successfully delivered in Florin, along with the accompanying message. The extent of the recipient's full understanding of the message is a bit unclear, as in the entire situation seemed to be quite baffling to her._

_We are continuing to keep an eye on the situation concerning your prawn vessel of interest, the ISA. The ship itself appears to be in fine condition. The mood above said ship although appears to be quite despairing. It is with a sad heart I inform you that when we arrived in Florin we learned that Prince James Humperdink had already acquired the ISA. There is a glimmer of hope because although the prince holds the ISA in his possession the deal that would make ISA his permanently has yet to go through. The date for this deal to become official has recently been secured and announced by the prince himself. Prince Humperdink plans to make the ISA officially his exactly one month from now. Despite my advice previously, I recommend that if you would like to acquire the ISA as your own you come to Florin immediately. I warn you to take caution when entering the waters of Florin. The kind and fair King you remember has recently fallen quite ill. Due to this development, the Prince has taken over his duties. The Florin you remember has wilted under the selfish Prince's rule. The brute squad guards everywhere including the waters. This letter alone had to be sent along an alternate route to guarantee it safe delivery. Be careful the brute squad has great strength but little intelligence. I pray that you find your way into Florins waters without too much difficulty._

_Your faithful advisor, _

_Carlise Masen_

My hands were shaking and my stomach felt ill, tangled into veritable amounts of knots from anxiety. I could not believe what I had just read, it could not be true I must have misread it or misunderstood, Bella would never agree to marry the vile Prince James, she despised him, the thought of him literally made her unwell! I reread the letter to be sure of the truth of the conclusions I have come to. I realize they are true. I don't know why Bella would ever agree to such a thing even with me being dead. I feel my face flush bright red with anger. I can feel the rage that _my_ Bella is being ripped from me or even worse, that she never truly loved me. The rage builds quickly in my body, how could I have been such a fool. I never should have left Florin, it would have taken longer, but I still could have secured a proper way of living for Bella and me. I felt the tears begin to build in my eyes and I know I can't cry; not here not now, that would be an incredible weakness to show. I am so unbelievably angry! Angry at Bella for deceiving me like this, angry at James for being the horridly putrid excuse for a human being that he is, angry with Carlisle attacking Rose's ship and putting me in this situation, angry at God for the injustice life was serving me but most of all angry with myself. Full of fury that I ever considered leaving Bella a good idea in the first place regardless of my intentions. My good intentions had taken everything in life I cared about away from me. My body began to be so full of rage that it could no longer contain it without some sort of release. Without realizing what I was doing I stood up and was gripping tightly the chair I had just been sitting in. I picked it up and threw it across the room with extreme force. It hit the wall, and then fell to the ground broken into bits and pieces. I then stomped thunderously to my cabin door, flinging it open with all my strength, ripping it off its hinges and sending it flying. I made my maddened way to find Rose who I was told was in the dining quarters with a few of the crew playing card games. When I enter the room that holds my right hand man…err woman what I find is something I may have found humorous any other time but not tonight. I walk in to find Rose playing a game of poker, no not just poker,_oh pseudo son of a sparkling vampire._ I grumble with fury as my face meets my hand. What is Rose doing? I remove my hand from my face to view the sight before me once again to make sure I am not hallucinating. Nope not hallucinating, Rose is most definitely playing strip poker with these men. Rose of course is still fully clothed being as she is amazingly perfect at everything, poker apparently included in that. The other members of the crew that surround the table , cards in hands, are practically naked most of them only wearing their undergarments, some completely nude. I glare a dark steely gaze in her direction and growl.

"Rosalie Hale!"

She turns her head mid laugh in my direction, her face carefree, a smirk gracing her lips. She softly flips her blond hair out of her face and over her shoulder giving her a better view of me. When she sees the look on my face, the smirk immediately disappears and she looks at me with panic and concern. Unlike she usually would she hops up immediately onto her feet and rushes over to me.

"Edward?" she questions me. I can see she is going to begin a 20 questions interrogation of me and my sudden extremely foul mood. I put up my finger and shake my head no to tell her to remain silent. She starts to protest "but…" I give her the icy glare once again shutting her up immediately. I scream to the crew within the room, my voice laced heavily with all the anger and fury I am feeling.

"Get your damn clothes on you lazy bastards and get your sorry excuse for an ugly pirate ass above deck! We are changing course, turn us around, we are going to Florin as fast as you putrid bunch of prawn sized cocksuckers can get us there!" The crew immediately jumps up to start fumbling with their clothes as I shout venomously at them to hurry. I yank Rose by the arm much harder than intended and she is scowling at me.

"Ow Edward! What is going on? I have never seen you like this before." I find a secluded corner where we can't be overheard and I tell her I got word from Carlisle.

"For some bloody god forsaken reason unknown to him, Bella has agreed to be married to the vile dickhead prince James within a month's time!" Rose's mouth drops wide open and she quickly shuts it whispering back to me

"But Edward you know as well as I do that even at top speed we will be lucky to reach Florin within a month. The fastest anyone has ever made the journey from here to there is 28 days and even if you get there in 28 days that hardly leaves anytime to find out what is going on. I am sorry to say this and I know you won't like it, but I think maybe it is just time you gave up on Bella. Maybe with everything that has happened the fates are trying to say that the two of you are just not meant to be"

"Blasphemy!" I scream at her. "How would you know? You have never loved anyone besides yourself or a ship a day in your life! Bella Belongs with me, only me and no one else, ever! she is MINE!" Our secluded corner is being gawked upon now as I am literally screaming at Rose. Every second my view of the world becomes more crimson through my anger tinted eyes. I am not thinking rationally and deep down I know it, but right now I don't give a shit and the rational and logical part of me is pushed down to the bottoms of my soul. "This attitude is blatant disrespect. I am the angry pirate Marcus and nobody, I mean nobody disrespects me!"

"Patrick, Peter" I bellow summoning two crewmembers "Take first mate Hale here to the galley, she has some serious thinking to do about her _position_ upon this ship."

Peter and Patrick grab Rose's arms tightly and they began to yank her away. Of course being Rose, she does not want to go off without a fight. She tries to throw them off of her flailing her arms and going for her well used foot to the balls jab, fortunately for me in the wake of her incredulity and anger missing.

"APM she screams you are out of your ever living mind, you can't do this to me you…you, daft, virginal, pussy whipped son of a bitch!" I turn my back to her and, my voice filled with malevolence, roar towards the crew now leering curiously at the situation unfolding.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you no ONE shows impudence to APM, NO ONE! "

* * *

**Hi! You found us! soooo...what did you think of that ending? Do you like an angry Edward? Do you think he's lost his marbles? Are you scared for the ass whooping he could get from Rose? and Bella consenting to marry prince James ugh! That is just wrong! Let us know your thoughts! We like them alot...just sayin**

**In case of confusion a few words we thought warranted further explanation were higlighted with asterisks**

** *Ypres shoe or Elizabethan front laced shoe~slightly similar styles of shoes during this period of time**

***That's just not cricket~ English expression meaning "that's just not right" **

** Thank you to my soon to be twifey Magenta Masen for her help with that expression. **

**If you havent read her story Angel of War you really should! Nurse Bella, WWII, Lance Corporal Cullen, need I say more I think not! **

**Once you've reviewed *wink, wink, nudge, nudge* come join us on the deck of the DRT Oar!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hello again! No, your mind is not playing tricks on you. We actually have another update already! Allie felt super bad for being so busy with real life that a fire was lit under her butt and she sat down and got this all ready for your reading pleasure. As always, we do not own any recognizable characters or storylines. But we do own Wesward and Bellacup. So no stealin. And huge bewbie gropes and big sloppy kisses to Mandy who had this beta'd and back to us in an hour. She totally owns us…**_

_**So sit back, enjoy, and let's see if Rosalie pops Edward's eye out for his actions at the end of the last chapter….**_

The Twilight Bride Chapter 7

_**EPOV  
**_  
How the hell am I gonna get myself out of this one? She's gonna cut my balls off! Rosalie has been down in the brig for all of five minutes and she threatened me the entire way down. I am not ashamed to admit that she scares the ever living piss right out of me. I have always been a bit wary of her but what sealed my lifelong fear was the day she popped out Jack's eye. There is no coming back from that one. Now I am afraid that I may need to borrow Jack's eye patch because, APM or not, there is no way I see myself coming out of this unscathed.

As soon as I enter my office a part of me regrets sending her to the brig. But another part, the pissed off APM side of me, wants to teach her a lesson as well. She crossed a line. Suggesting that I give up on Bella? I may as well cut my heart out now because Bella is who keeps me going. I am having a really hard time dealing with the fact that I may not even make it back to Florin in time to stop this wedding, not to mention trying to wrap my mind around the fact that she would actually _agree _to marry someone else- let alone Prince James.

I decide to take my mind off of my current predicament by going out on the deck and brushing up on my sling shot technique. My aim is becoming sharper and my release is getting stronger. I can now stand on one side of the deck and shoot a sixpence off of a jar on the opposite side of the deck. Even Rosalie is impressed. _Damn it! I don't wanna think about her because it's making me feel guilty. Ah hell._

"Jack!" I yell across the ship deck. "Jack, get your scrawny one-eyed ass over here now!" I hear him running up behind me and I turn to face him. "What took you so long?" I am aware that I am being an ass, but as of right now I just can't find it in me to care.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir." he stammers. "I was in the kitchen and came as fast as I could. Miss Rose scratched me arm when I was haulin' her down to that there brig and left a nasty gash on me arm, sir. I was just cleanin it up to ward off infection."

"When did you grow a vagina, Jack?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and a look of disgust on my face. He looks down and shuffles his feet in embarrassment. "Just wrap it up and get to your duties. I have another task for you." I pause until he looks up at me.

"Go bring Rose to me." It takes every last ounce of will power to not crack up at the look of pure panic that stretches across his face. He turns white as a sheet and I think I see his bottom lip quiver. "Well? What are you waiting for? GO!"

Jack quickly turns and runs away from me and I notice his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. I chuckle to myself as he walks away because that was a lot of fun. I'm not sure what it is about Jack, but I sure do love giving him a hard time.

I go up to my office to wait on Jack and Rose and sit at my desk to read over the letter from Carlisle once more. I am not sure why I bother since I basically have it memorized by now. It's kind of like a bad accident that you don't want to watch but can't look away from. I have to analyze every word and phrase. How exactly did James get Bella to agree to move in with him, let alone marry him? The Bella I know and love is much too strong to be blackmailed. And I know it's not for his money because her father has the largest farm around and has always provided her every need. The more I think about this, the more my anger is returning to me. I slam my fist down onto the desktop just as there is a knock on my door.

"What?" I shout.

"'Scuse me, sir, but I have Miss Rose as ye requested?" is Jacks muffled response through the door,

"Is that a question, Jack?" I hear him stuttering on the other side and my patience snaps. "Just open the damn door!" Jack fumbles with the door handle until he manages to open it and almost falls on my office floor once it's open. Rosalie walks in, head held high, wrists still in irons, and fire in her eyes. "Leave the key to the irons on that hook and leave us." I instruct him.

"Aye, cap'n!" Jack nods and is quick to follow my instruction. As soon as the door closes Rosalie opens her mouth to start in on me but I am faster.

"You will _not _speak. Am I clear?" I say in a low voice. Her eyes grow wide in disbelief and she opens her mouth to argue. "Say one word and it'll be back to the brig with you, Miss Hale. Am I clear?" I wait for her response. She only nods her head in the affirmative once.

"I am sure you are more pissed off with me right now than you have ever been with any other person in your life up to this point, but you will notice the look on my face." I stand and walk over to her so we are only about a foot apart. "See this look, Rose? This is my I-don't-give-a-rat's-ass-what-you-think face. _You _messed up tonight Rose. Not me._ You _are the one who crossed a line that should never have been crossed. And therefore, _you _will be the one on restriction. Am I clear?" No response. "You may speak; respectfully."

"Yes, captain. Crystal." is her meek response.

"I am going to unlock your irons now and when I do, you are to report to the kitchen. I hear it's quite messy from dinner. I told Cook he could go to bed early tonight because I have someone else coming in to clean up for him. He was mighty grateful." I grab the keys off the wall. "Hold your arms out."

She complies and I release her from her irons. I half expect her to haul off and slap me or something. Instead she surprises me by asking, "Will that be all, Captain?"

"Yes. That will be all. You are excused." And with that she turns and exits, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again as we make our way slowly towards Florin.

_**BPOV**_

It's the week before the wedding, and the last four weeks of my life have been absolutely miserable. Not only am I forced to spend time with James, but he has cut back on my visitation time with Alice. He can't do that to my father because he wants the paternal "approval of our union". My father has yet to voice his concerns, but I know he has them. I see it in his eyes during our visits.

He is worried about me, and why wouldn't he be? The girl that he raised is being held prisoner against her will and is forced to wear a mask on a daily basis. She has to parade around town on the arm of a pompous jerk and act as though she loves every moment of it. She is slowly drowning in a pit of despair and nobody can save her.

Today is when I am being presented to the people of Florin as their future queen and then tonight is to be our engagement party. I dreamt last night that during the presentation I was booed at by an older woman in the crowd. She accused me of being a coward for not fighting for true love. I tried to explain to her that my one true love was dead and that the prince doesn't hold my heart. But she kept yelling at me, calling me a phony; a fraud; a harlot. I awoke in tears with my dear Alice holding on to me, trying to soothe my sobs.

I am heading out for my afternoon ride on Horse; she needs to stretch her legs and I need to let my mind wander away from reality for a while. I head west, towards the woods surrounding the outer borders of Florin and I let Horse set her own pace. I close my eyes and bask in the warmth of the sun shining on my face and the cool breeze blowing my hair behind me. I allow my mind to wander and in my imagination, Edward is riding alongside me and it's just like old times. His laughter fills my ears and his scent, mixed with the smell of horses and leather, fills my senses. I open my eyes to see where I am headed and I notice that Horse has slowed her pace and we are getting close to edge of the woods. Just beyond is the channel that separates Florin from Guilder. I halt Horse and lead her over to the waters edge so she can get a drink and cool off for a while before heading back.

Horse's ears twitch and she starts stomping her hooves into the ground in a show of nervousness. "Easy girl, easy," I soothe her. "What is it?" She starts thrashing her head around and I hear the sound of pine needles being crunched underfoot. I turn my head and notice three men walking my way. One of them is the biggest man I have ever seen, standing at about six feet five inches with short dark hair and a body that looks to be made of solid muscle. The man next to him is a few inches shorter, maybe about six feet two inches and has sandy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. There is a shorter man standing in front of them. He sports dark hair, a scrawny build, and is wearing an evil smile which shows off his crooked teeth.

"Well," the short, ugly man begins, "hello there. My name is Eric, and these are my friends Emmett and Jasper. Tell me, how far is it to the nearest town? We are not from here and seem to have lost our way in these woods."

"Um…" for some reason my hands will not stop shaking. _Get it together Bella. They only want directions. Just answer their question and leave. You're fine. _"We are several miles from town. Just head east about five miles and you will reach the town of Florin, my hometown."

"Wow, we are pretty far out then, aren't we?" the hobbit responds.

"Yes, we are sir." My heart is racing in my chest. I do not trust the look on his face.

"Good." his evil smile turns menacing. "Then nobody will hear your screaming. Emmett, Jasper? Get her." I turn and start to run but the two men are faster and stronger than me and they manage to easily pin my arms to my sides and bind them with rope. The one called Emmett picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to Horse, setting me down in the saddle.

"Alright, Eric." Emmett speaks. "We have her, now what?"

"Now," Eric begins in a frustrated tone. "We take her to the ship we have tied to the dock downstream. Let's go. And be quick about it!" Emmett grabs Horse's reigns and the four of us head towards the boat that will carry us to God knows where. I offer up a silent prayer to God asking for him to help me.

We reach the docks and there is a small dinghy tied up that Jasper hops onto and begins untying. Eric follows him on and begins barking orders in Jasper's ear about how he is doing everything wrong and how it is no wonder his parents don't want him helping with the family business seeing as how he can't even manage to get a knot out of a rope. I can see Jasper's face turning red in what I can only assume is embarrassment. Emmett gently pulls me off of Horse and releases her to find her own way back. They are unaware that I am soon to be royalty and when my horse comes back without me, a massive search party will be sent out. I can only hope they find me in time.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, trying to keep the anger and fear out of my voice. I figure since no one can hear me anyway, there is really no point in screaming my fool head off. "You don't even know me! Please, just take me back and I will tell no one what has happened today. Please?" Apparently I am not above begging.

"Ah, but we do know who you are highness." states Eric.

"Highness?" I question. "I am not royalty. Nor shall I ever _become _royalty."

"Is this not the day you are to be presented to the people of Florin as their future queen? And is tonight not your engagement party?"

"Well, if you want to get technical, yes." I reply. "However, I have not taken any vows, so I am not royalty. What do you plan to do with me?"

"Why, we are going to Guilder. I know a guy who would pay a pretty price for a prize such as yourself." is his answer. I shiver at the thought of being sold.

"You realize this will start a war?" I ask. "This is an act of treason and you shall be hanged for it! Not to mention that Prince James is an excellent tracker and as soon as my horse shows up back at the palace without me astride her, a massive hunt will be started to locate me. And I _will _be found."

"I certainly hope so."

"What would be the purpose of wanting to start a war anyway? People will die and for what? Nothing! Would you really want something like that on your conscience?" I raise my eyebrows to emphasize my questions.

"Highness, I have no conscience so it makes no matter to me." He turns to walk to the other side of the boat. "Now, I am bored of you already. Please, shut up and allow me to rest." Everything in me really wanted to start singing at this point. Only because I can't carry a tune in a bucket and I _really _feel like annoying this little elf. Alas, I did not because even though the other two are helping to hold me hostage, I can't help but feel that they are prisoners themselves.

Just as that thought is making its way through my head, Jasper walks over and sits down next to me. I look up at him and his eyes are full of what looks like sorrow and regret. He hangs his head down low and speaks to me in a quiet voice. "I am so sorry for this. He is forcing us into servitude and we have no other option. I swear no harm shall come to you as long as Emmett and I are near. You have my word."

I am not sure why, but I believe what he has just told me. I can understand being forced to do something against your will and having no other options. I give him a small smile and he stands and walks over to Emmett.

"Hey, Em," Jasper says as he leans on the rail next to the giant man. "Not much longer to Guilder. No worries."

"I know. I jus…" I tune them out as a brilliant plan is forming in my head. I have always been a strong swimmer and we aren't incredibly far from shore. I bet if I jumped into the water that I could swim back and they wouldn't be able to catch me. _One genius point for Bella! Score! _I quickly and quietly untie my hands from their bindings since they have loosened, turn around, brace my foot on the rail, and launch myself into the channel. As soon as I hit the water I start heading for the shores of Florin. The voices of my captors soon reach my ears as they are scrambling to turn the boat around.

"Highness!" I hear Eric shout at me. "You may want to rethink this plan! There are some nasty creatures that swim these waters that would love to make a snack out of you."

This statement causes me to pause and I hear a low groaning sound. "You hear that? That is the sound of the river snakes that live in these waters. All it takes is one cut and they will be all over you like a newborn vampire, sucking every last drop of blood from your body." I turn my head and notice several long skinny creatures swimming towards me. I turn and head back to the boat to where Emmett's arms are reaching out towards me.

"Hurry, Bella!" Emmett is calling to me. "Jasper can't handle human blood! It makes him all crazy!" I hurry and swim to him and he grasps my arm just as one of the river snakes is about to take a piece out of my leg. Emmett pulls me up onto the boat and Jasper wraps a blanket around my shoulders to help warm me up.

"Can't have you dying on us just yet, highness." Eric tells me. "That would defeat the purpose of my plan. And we can't be having that now, can we?"

I watch him turn and walk away as I sit and shiver in my blanket.

_**EPOV  
**_  
I finally breathe a sigh of relief as the shores of Florin come in to view. It has been a long and grueling, yet productive four weeks. Alas, we finally made it. Rose and I have come to a new understanding and I think that she has finally come to realize that she is no longer the one calling the shots. I have made the decision to ground the DRT Oar while I sort out my personal business. It was time to hire on a new crew anyhow. The crew we had was really starting to irritate me and I didn't want to completely blind Jack. And let me tell you, I've come close a couple of times.

I ease my way into the docks of Florin on my dinghy with Rose beside me. She insists on coming with me and I couldn't talk her out of it. Honestly, I don't really mind her coming along because this means she will get to spend some time with Carlisle and Esme, and I cannot and will not take that from her. I am not _that _heartless. Yet.

Once we dock, Rose and I head into town to grab a quick bite to eat and end up at the very place we first met. "Let me buy you a beer, Captain." Rosalie says as she slaps my shoulder and heads to the bar. We sit in the same seats we sat in before and order the same meal we ate that first day. It is nice to spend time in civilization once again.

As soon as we finish our meal and throw back a few beers, we head out to find Carlisle and Esme. I have no clue as to where they might live since none of that information was given to me in the letter I received. Walking past the shops on the dock I hear a very distinctive laugh and it causes a wide smile to spread across our faces. Sure enough, there is a small cafe just ahead, with a most delicious scents wafting from its open doors. As I peek through the window, Esme's smiling face is the one behind the counter.

"Esme!" Rosalie yells as she runs through the door. Esme freezes where she stands and her eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Rose? Edward?" she questions. "Carlisle, get your ass out here! Quick!" Esme yells to the back as she comes around the corner of the counter. "Oh how I've missed you both!" Esme embraces both of us in her motherly arms and kisses each of our heads. "I have missed you so much!" Rosalie wipes a tear from her eye and embraces Esme once more.

"Well, look who finally shows up in town." I turn as I hear Carlisle emerge from the back. "You look good, son. You look good." He gives me a fatherly embrace and I am not ashamed of the fact that I tear up a tiny bit.

After a few moments of catching up, Carlisle and Esme decide to close up shop for the day and we head out to their house to talk about what brings us to Florin. I can tell that something is wrong and as soon as we are seated around their dining room table I start in.

"Ok, tell me what I don't know. And don't leave anything out." I may sound rude but at this point I am closer to Bella than I have been in a couple years and I ache to go and find her, and find out what would make her choose the path she is on.

"There is a new development to the situation, I'm afraid." Carlisle begins and I can feel my pulse pick up in speed. "Word is that Bella went out for a ride earlier today and her horse returned without her. Nobody's heard a thing and James is setting up a search party to find her. Charlie is one of his point men as well as Aro."

At these words I am on my feet and heading out the door towards the palace. None of them try to stop me; they know what I need to do. I am going to go get the love of my life back.

_***big collective sigh of relief* Ok so Edward got to keep both of his eyes. What a relief? Oh and how many of you are loving Backboneward? I know we are! Go ahead and leave us some love and give us your thoughts! See you next time. Until then, we plan on hangin out with Dandie on the DRT Oar and drinking cocktails.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**As always we did not write or own the rights to Twilight or The Princess Bride **

**We do however each own the right to teach our 5yr old sons to write **

**Super duper mucho thankso to Dandie Goose for stepping in to assist us in getting this chap beta'd while Dreamersdaze was stuck in h00r hell with no computer due to a virus! **

**Dandie, as always you rock and are the Queen of all that is awesome!**

**Now Allie has a few important words for you…**

**Allie: *shuffles feet and hangs head in shame looks up at you with big pleading puppy dog eyes* Please, please, please to not being mad. This chappie is late because my real life went into the crapper. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse someone decide to flush. My RL and all it's massive craptasticness clogged the toilet and we had to wait for the Real life plumber (who looks like John Goodman on a really bad day by the way) to finally show up (he said somewhere between the hours of noon and three but of course he didn't actually show up until 6 pm 3 days later) and get my RL unstuck! So that's my story and I am sticking to it! My apologies.**

**Alice: um yeah what she said, don't look at me I was waiting for her with the rest of ya!**

**Quick Recap since it's been awhile…**

**Edward gained and kept a backbone. He released Rose from the brig and surprisingly she did not gouge out his eye. **

**Edward and the DRT Oar made it to Florin in time and ahead of schedule (don't worry how all will be revealed eventually) only to find out that Bella had been kidnapped by Eric and his lackeys Emmett and Jasper. Bella tried to escape her kidnappers but learned her lesson when almost attacked by the river snakes. Edward is livid and continues on his mission to rescue his love.**

_**The Twilight Bride Chapter 8**_

**James POV**

The little wench is finally behaving herself and has agreed to marry me, now if only she would put out for me like I know she did for her precious Edward I would be a much happier man. There is no way you can convince me that she is a virgin after I oversaw her grinding up against her Eddie boy at that baseball game. They were practically fornicating in broad daylight with their clothes on and no man has that much self control. If he was doing that with her, where anyone who took the effort could see them, then I am sure he has gone all the way to home plate with her, if you know what I mean.

I hate that farm boy. If it weren't for him I would have had her a long time ago. The bitch would have easily given in to me if she hadn't been hung up on her dead true love and all that stupid drama. I mean, look at me? I am a rare and beautiful male specimen, I'd do me if I could. Her resistance to me is one of the things that makes her so desirable to me; not to mention the fact that she is hot and has a body that makes all men aroused at the mere sight of it. I have serious doubts that once we are married she will put out and at the same time I am sure that the bitch attitude will return. I have a plan that will instill some gratefulness in the whore for the life she is going to get with me and also scare the bitch side out of her. A war with my enemy, Guilder.

It is going to be fun to start a war with Guilder over something they have nothing to do with. I love messing with people and I now have an entire country at my disposal to mess with for my own amusement. This is why I hired that letch Eric to kidnap Bella and make it look like Guilder did it. This is the easiest plan in history. All I have to do is sit back and let Eric do all the work and then let the people jump to their own conclusions of what Guilder has done to their precious princess bride while I am sitting at home screwing the life out of any female I want to. I really like this plan. I am a genius if I do say so myself. Well I guess I just did.

I chuckle at my awesome sense of humor as I waltz up to my bedroom wall that is entirely made of mirrors. I had them installed years ago because I felt it was shameful for me not to have at least one spot, if not several, where I can check out my beautiful self in all of its glory properly. I have since had a wall of mirrors installed in every room in the castle that I frequent. I stand in front of the mirrors and gaze lovingly at the gorgeous reflection. _Oh yeah,_ I think to myself. _I am looking extra fine today._ I adjust and primp my luscious blonde locks while contemplating whether or not I should try my hand at teasing my hair into a bouffant style that is seeming to become popular with the upper crust of Florin lately. I gaze at my brows and make a mental note that I needed to get them shaped again in the near future. I love to stand in front of the mirrors, gazing at the hotness that is me. I bring one arm up and curl it, flexing my bicep, then do the same thing with the other arm and watch my fine muscles ripple. _I do believe that I need a better view of my sculpted pecs._ I take off my shirt and flex my muscles again. I nearly orgasm at the sight of myself. My chest is amazingly toned and firm.

I don't understand why Bella isn't knocking down my door every night to tap this? Every other woman of Florin is constantly throwing themselves at me, practically begging me to take their virtue. Glancing at myself in the mirror again I wonder, _Why the hell wouldn't they be? _I mean just look at me? Even straight guys want to do me, I am sure of it. I don't understand why Bella doen't find me irresistible like the rest, it just didn't make any sense. I am the whole package deal- I have looks, money, power, an amazing personality if I do say so myself, and to top it all off I am well endowed with a large six and a half inch dick. Ok maybe I am exaggerating a little on that last part, it is probably only four inches if that. But I make sure it is _always_ dark so the women won't know, and it's not like they can tell the difference anyway. No one has ever complained and they love all the other awesome things I do in the bedroom. Totally makes up for it, right? Ok maybe I am compensating for my small dick with how I behave in all areas of my life. But this is no time for me to get all philosophical on myself. My princess bride wants no part of me and this angers me to no end.

Bella is going to be taught a lesson about being grateful for her luck in landing me, and she will come to adore and worship me as the rest of them do or else I will have to figure out a way to do away with this new princess in a tragic way that will have the people of Florin and Guilders heart's breaking for me the grieving widowed newlywed. I start to thinking of all the fine young ass I could get out of pity in that situation and I grow rather excited. Maybe the situation turning out that way wouldn't be so bad after all? My diabolical musings of the best way to off my future wife were going to have to wait. I have to prepare to look devastated when I am told of my bride-to-be's kidnapping in a bit. I take one last look in the mirror, surveying the hotness that is me. _Oh man I look good._ I wink at myself and chant at my reflection the question I ask every time before leaving the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall? Whose the fairest of them all?"

Answering my own request in the best high pitched fairy godmother voice I can do, I reply, "Why, of course _you_ are the fairest of them!" I sigh to myself at the truthfulness of this response. Of course it isn't a real magic mirror, we don't live in some freaky alternate universe with magical mirrors and sparkling vampires. That would be so lame! I take one last glance at my extraordinarily handsome features, bring a finger to my lips to kiss it, and then bringing the finger down to my tight awesome ass and make a sizzling sound. _Oh yeah! Humperdink is the man!_

I exit my bedroom and head to my office which is where I have planned to meet with Aro to have the sad news delivered to me. Aro is a great asset to me and my new reign of Florin because his mind is nearly as diabolical as mine and his looks were nowhere close to comparable in regards to my own gloriousness. But really, how could they be? I am Prince James Humperdink, the fairest of them all. When I reach my office I am surprised to find Aro already there, admiring one of the many portraits of myself I have amongst the walls in my office. They are all grand and spectacularly beautiful. Really, how could they not be, they are of me! My favorite one, which is the one Aro has his back to, was done more recently. It is of me sitting on a white horse that Bella had found a few months ago. It was sick and needed to be nursed back to health. I really could care less about such things so I just told her to do whatever she wanted. Once the horse's health was restored I realized what a magnificent beauty it was and knew that I needed to have the two of us immortalized in a portrait. The portrait had turned out better than I could have imagined. I was nude straddling the horse with my chest pressed to the horse so my gorgeous tight ass was visible, my cheeks spread a bit, and I was gazing longingly at something in the distance using one of my favorite looks where I have my lips puckered and my eyebrows furrowed. It is how I picture blue steel to look, if there were such a thing. I think the portrait is amazing and don't understand why everyone is so quick to averted their eyes when seeing it. I may need to plan a special viewing of this portrait so everyone can understand its breathtaking beauty.

Aro turns and faces me, slightly bowing as is proper. "Good day, Prince James. I trust you slept well last night?"

"Very well indeed, Aro. How could I not after spending some 'quality' time with Amy last night?" I raised my fingers in air quotes. "That girl knows some wicked tricks in the sack, she wore me out."

"Ah, yes." Aro says "I do remember her tricks quite well for she is a saucy one. Definitely one of the best we have working for you here at the palace."

"Let's get down to business, Aro." I order as I walk towards my desk chair to sit down. "How is the 'situation' going?"

"Quite well, sir. Better than expected considering who is running the op. The needed item has been acquired and has been sent far away from here until it is safe for it to return."

"You promise that nothing will happen to it? Because the plan will not work properly if the item becomes damaged beyond repair in any way."

"Yes, Prince. We fully understand that and it has been taken in to consideration. The guard should be here any minute to inform me of the 'situation'. At that time I shall return and inform so you may then act the part required of you."

"Very well then, Aro. It seems you have it all under control."

"Yes sir, I do. I vow our plan will not fail you."

"It damn well better not, Aro. Now head down to the gates to receive the tragic news while I work up some semblance of worry and desperation."

"Yes, sir." With that he turns and leaves the room. I pull a mirror out of my desk drawer to ogle myself until he returns and I can make my appearance as the angered and desperate fiance.

**Rosalie POV**

I am having conflicting feelings as of late in regards to my respect for Edward. I couldn't believe he had the balls to do to me what he did. But if Edward seriously thinks that I am not going to retaliate to his misnomer against me he then he is greatly mistaken. I am just biding my time, making him comfortable back in our relationship, then... BAM! Right when he least expects it I am going to get back at him so hard he won't know what hit him.

I realize that he is the captain and it is well within his rights to do to me what he will. I also realize that what I said wasn't the nicest thing, and thinking back on it I probably should have kept my mouth shut. But I am Captain Rosalie Hale! Blunt is my middle name and that is a fact that I have always been very proud of. I say what I think and he knows that. His reaction to my words about Bella were severely unjustified in my opinion.

Not only that, but he demeaned my position to the crew. What, was he on some APM power trip now? Ok so his true love is going to marry someone else and now she's been kidnapped. Any sympathy I had for him went out the door the moment he sentenced me to the brig and left me there. _Watch out Eddie boy, Rose is no stranger to retaliation and I am going to get you right where it counts!_ I smirk to myself, thinking of all the things I can do to him once my time for revenge presents itself.

**Emmett POV**

I feel real bad for doing this to the pretty princess. She is really nice and I like how I can tell she doesn't hate us, just Eric. It is almost like she feels we are in the same position as her. Jasper, being all empathetic like he can, doesn't want her to know we were working for that dick Eric of our own free will. Instead of the truth, he told her we had been forced into servitude, making it sound as if Eric was the one doing the forcing even though it wasn't completely true. Technically yes, we were being forced but not by Eric. It is by other outside sources in our lives. I don't want to be a thug and do bad things, especially to pretty princesses like her. However I have a debt to be paid and this is the only option for repayment that I was given.

Jasper is a good guy as well and the only reason he is here working for Eric is because he is looking for his lost love. He plans to reclaim her and take revenge upon her stepfather who had done one of the most awful things I have ever heard of doing to a man. I shiver just thinking of the horrible thing that had happened to Jasper at the hand of his girlfriend's stepfather.

I stand on the edge of the ship as I watch the sun set below the ocean. We have docked behind a giant boulder a few miles down the coast from Guilder and are waiting for Eric to hear from his contact as to what they want from us next. Jasper walks up and stands next to me, patting me roughly on the back. "Hey big guy, what's got you looking so serious?"

"Oh I was just thinking..."

Before I can finish my sentence Jasper laughs and interrupts, "Yeah, I can see how that could be a lot of work for someone like you." I looked over at him and saw he had a large smile on his face, an obvious sign that he is giving me a hard time.

"Hardy, har, har Jasper. Like I have never heard that one before." He just smirks for a minute before the expression on his face turns grim, his features tighten, and I can tell there is something wrong.

"What going on?" I ask him quizzically.

"Just the usual. I am so sick of putting up with Eric, he is such an asshole! I really like Bella and she doesn't deserve to be made a pawn in this mess that is being created. I feel so unbelievably guilty and I never intended for things to go this far in my quest to find Alice. I just want my…" Bella suddenly runs up to Jasper, appearing from out of nowhere. I had assumed she was below deck sleeping. After much arguing Eric agreed with us that Bella had learned her lesson in trying to escape and would not be trying it again. She was terrified of the river snakes as she rightfully should be.

"ALICE!" she screeches, interrupting Jasper mid sentence. "_My_ Alice!" she squeals once more before she throws herself into a full blown fit of excitement, squealing to herself and bouncing around the ship deck. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I don't know why I didn't realize it before! Of course! You are Jasper! Alice's Jasper! I should have known. I can be so dumb sometimes, I don't know why I didn't pick up on this. She is going to be beside herself with joy! Oh my gosh I can't even believe it!" She finishes her long rant that I only caught bits and pieces of and which I assumed Jasper only caught maybe just as much as I did because he is standing there looking just as confused, when suddenly Bella leaps into Jasper's arms, squeezes him tight, and says, "I am so excited! I didn't think I would ever get to meet you! Alice is going to be so happy!"

"Wait, what are you saying here?" Jasper questions Bella while gently pushing her far enough away from himself so he could look her in the eye.

Bella looks at Jasper and slowly says, "I said Alice is going to be so happy."

"Wait. Bella how do you know that we are talking about the same Alice? And how do you know Alice?"

Bella looks at him, puts her hands on her hips, and huffs. "Well to name a few, your name is Jasper. You have a head full of wavy blonde hair. You are extremely empathetic around others and have some odd tendencies and reactions when it comes to blood. All of those are things Alice told me about her Jasper. Alice is my best friend and companion. She is an adorable yet feisty and occasionally annoying pixie with too much energy. She has black hair, fair skin, and red lips. She is amazingly beautiful and she has a high pitched sickeningly sweet voice, that is until you get her mad. Then her voice may still be high pitched but it is not sickeningly sweet. It is scary. Scarier than her creepy stepfather Aro. Speaking of which, Alice told me about your incident with Aro. Is everything ok, ya know, down there?" She gestures to my groin area waving her hands in between us with one eyebrow cocked.

Jasper just stands there with his mouth hanging slightly open not knowing what to say or how to take in this information he has just been given. I can't help but to start laughing. Not just a little laugh either, I am talking doubled over, stomping my foot, roaring with laughter. Not only did she just ask him about the incident, she gesticulated with her hands where the incident took place. This girl was either two donuts short of dozen or she had some serious cahones. I adore Bella but this just makes me want to scoop her up and take her everywhere with me.

Jasper finally comes to and says, "Yes! That's her! That's my Alice! Emmett can you believe it? I found her! I found her!" He embraces Bella in his arms and starts to waltz around the deck with her, forgetting how uncoordinated Bella has proven herself to be. Bella of course trips over an imaginary item lying in her way, fumbles, and knocks Jasper to the ground with her landing on top of him. She blushes and hurries to stand up.

"I am so sorry Jasper. You know I am a clutz and should have thought twice before trying to dance with me."

Jasper jumps up from the deck. "It's ok Bella, I am so happy. Knowing what I now know makes it all worth it, all the things I have done to get to her back and it worked!" He then motions for us all to come closer. We huddle together in a small circle then he says, "We are going to need to make an escape plan" Bella's eyes lit up before darkening with sadness.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just realized that if I go back with you to get Alice, then I have to go back to prince James and marry him." I look at her with a confused expression on my face. "Uh, well, he _is_ your fiancé Bella. Don't you want to marry him?"

"Ugh, no." she responds while sticking a finger in her mouth making a mock gagging noise. "I am being forced into the marriage. Prince James is a despicable vain bastard and I hate him ferociously. I had a love but he died when the prawn ship he worked on was overtaken by the Angry Pirate Marcus." Tears begin to well in her eyes "I loved him, I loved Edward so much, I still do. He will always be the only one for me, in life or in death. What we had is rare to come by. A true love so overwhelming and all encompassing that you will live a lonely life if you have to because no one could ever come close to taking their place in your heart and you would rather be alone and miserable than untrue to them and yourself." I glance over at Jasper and the pussy had tears welling up in his eyes. I shake my head and roll my eyes at his effeminate display.

Jasper embraces Bella and holds her while she sobs and he says, "I know exactly how you feel Buttercup." She looked up at him and grinned approval of her new nickname.

"I know you do," she says. "Because I know Alice feels exactly the same way." She wipes her tears, straightens her dress, looks us both in the eye and with passion says, "Let's do this thing. I'll figure out what to do about James later."

**Edwards POV**

No, no, no, no, no! How could this happen? Something about this entire situation smells fishy to me, something is off and not adding up quite right. We need a plan and we need it yesterday._ Bella will be ok. I will find her and all will be well._ I keep telling myself this, chanting it in my head over and over in hopes that it will make it true. I pace back and forth keeping a steady rhythm trying to think, trying to come up with a plan. We are inside Carlisle's café and he has decided to close for the night a little early because of the situation at hand. Besides Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and myself the only other person around is the cafe's waitress Mag. She is attempting to the clean up of the café. She is quite the spunky young thing too. She keeps eying me up and down when she thinks I'm not looking, always pausing a bit and staring longer than necessary at my groin area. _Damn these tight pants!_

Her wanton stare is making me really uncomfortable. I take solace in the fact that she can't see my face because of the mask. I probably should have changed into my disguise as Art but I was too flustered and worried about getting to Bella to care. I do think it is rather curious that although she only looks at me when she thinks I'm not looking, she doesn't seem to fear me at all. Typically others feared me when I was dressed as APM despite my demeanor. I slap my palm to my forehead admonishing myself for letting my thoughts run wild and think about the waitress rather than coming up with a plan to rescue my love. I continue to pace methodically, grumbling under my breath to myself, T_hink Edward, think!_

Carlisle, Esme, and Rose are sitting at one of the back tables deep in some sort of conversation and Carlisle stands up and walks toward me. "Edward I think we have the base of a good plan for the rescue mission. Will you come sit down with us and give us your opinion?"

"Yes, definitely Carlisle. I have been racking my brain for a solution but I am so worried and stressed out about Bella that I can't even think straight." I reply. I make my way over to the small round oak table but stop halfway there when a sudden realization hit my heart like a poisoned arrow. _If this is how I feel about the possibility of losing Bella, how Bella must have felt when being led to believe that she did lose me forever?_ The pain in my chest is overwhelming and I feel like the world's biggest ass. My heart is heavy with guilt for making her feel so much pain. When she finds out that I have deceived her will she still love me? Would she still want me? Would she understand why it had to be done or would she despise me for doing such a thing to her, for causing her such pain and her life to take such a horrible direction?

"Edward," I hear Esme gently call out to me. I look up at her trying to compose myself while still reeling from my recent revelations. "Edward." she calls again this time rising from her seat and walking towards me "Are you okay dear?" she kindly asks.

Quickly pushing all the hurt as deep down as I can for the moment, I nod my head and say, "Yes Esme, I am as fine as can be expected, just feeling a bit overwhelmed with this whole situation."

"Of course you are dear." she said, her voice full of compassion, softly wrapping her arms around me enveloping me in a warm maternal hug. "Anyone would be. We are all upset for you and we are here to help. You will not have to do this on your own, we are here for you every step of the way no matter what." I wrap my arms around this wonderful woman who has come to mean so much to me and bury my head in her shoulder just standing there allowing myself in to moment to feel the comfort and love radiating off her body, selfishly soaking it all in.

We stand there for a few moments before I release her and look into her beautiful azure eyes and thank her. Esme grins at me and we go to sit down. Carlisle goes over what they have come up with thus far with me and of course it is excellent. I make a few suggestions then it is time to get on with the first step. I am so engrossed in what we are discussing I hadn't noticed that the spunky brunette waitress had sat in the chair next to me. Until she attempted to put her hand on my thigh making me jump a bit and feel highly uncomfortable.

Carlisle notices this and says, "Mags, thank you for your help closing up tonight. You are free to go home now."

She stands slowly looking crestfallen. "G'night," she says, slyly winking in my direction then turns around and leaves, sashaying out with large swings of her hips. I chuckle a bit at her obvious flirting and got back to work on the plan to rescue Bella. First thing we needed to do was locate Alice and Charlie. They would know the most recent goings on in Bella's everyday life and I am sure they will be glad to know more help was on the way. We also want to make sure nothing has happened to either of them. I smelled a rat; an arrogant, blonde haired, douche bag, prince of a rat. The only problem is that for the time being, neither Alice or Charlie can know who I am or that I am here. Even if I met them dressed as APM, because they new me previously, it is a possibility they can still recognize who I am, and for now we need my identity and the fact that I am alive to remain a secret. Carlisle and Esme were going to have to be the ones to communicate with Charlie and Alice. I worry that they will not be willing to listen or accept help from two strangers but Carlisle assures me it will be fine.

Carlisle and Esme have gotten to know Charlie a bit since he started frequenting their café. Charlie never was much of a cook and with Bella living in the castle he has had to make his own meals which was almost always disastrous. Charlie had been overjoyed once Carlisle and Esme opened up the café in town and told them so on more than one occasion. Alice has been known to occasionally join Charlie for a meal so they knew Alice a little as well.

It is getting to be late in the evening but we have no time to waste. Carlisle and Esme go to Charlie's home to retrieve him and then they will get Alice on the return trip to the café. Rose and I have other duties to attend to preparations for the next step in the plan. Ever since I released Rose from the brig she has been cordial and cooperative which is surprising to me. I thought that after the dastardly deed I had done to her she would have been a ball of fury and beat the daylights out of me, or take out my eye, or in the least give me a swift hard kick to the balls, but she had done none of that. At first I was incredibly grateful for the lack of vehemence she showed towards me, but as it continues I am becoming suspicious and thinking that maybe something is up. Rose is not acting like herself, she rarely speaks even when I do something stupid or wrong, she never makes a snarky comment, nothing but indifference towards me. I would have prefer to have her angry with me; at least then I would know where I stand with her. I have apologized to her I have even been tempted to grovel at her feet a few times. I have a sneaking suspicion that she is just biding her time until I let my guard down and that is when she will strike. It is getting to the point that I am hoping for her to take her revenge on me because anything would be better than this soulless Rose that has come to inhabit the body of my first mate.

Rose walks back into the café after waving off Carlisle and Esme. "APM sir," she says. "We are ready to depart. We best get going before it gets too dark."

**Did you like hearing from James? He is one pompous ass isn't he? I wonder what Rosalie has up her sleeve she is obviously still pissed? Alice and Jasper may soon be reunited! Squee! How exciting is that? Have we asked enough questions?**

**You know where we will be, on the decks of the DRT Oar sipping our cocktails, with Dandie, getting ready for our BYOW (bring your own Ward) party later on tonight, it's gonna be epic!**

**If you review you get an invite and trust me this is something you don't want to miss out on! So go review NOW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Arrr, we dont own anythin' we be but poor meager wenches stealin' off others ideas**

**This chap was pulled out of our butts ninja fast as a peace offering for having to wait so long on the last chap**

**Lots of extra big thanks hugs and kisses to Dandie for pinch hitting for us again and being our beta while Mandy Pants puter still had a sicky.**

**This chapter is also brought to you in part by international speak like a pirate day. The only day you can talk like a pirate all day and not thought to be completely insane**

* * *

_**The Twilight Bride Chapter 9**_

**BPOV**

So who knew that I was susceptible to motion sickness? Not me, that is for sure. Apparently, Eric thought we could cover our tracks better in getting to where he needs for us to be in Guilder to strap us all to Emmett's back and have him scale the cliffs! What a ridiculously dangerous, not to mention stupid, idea. Half way up I looked down and that was a serious mistake. I instantly started feeling queasy and lightheaded. Then when Emmett's hand slipped on a rock and I though we were goners, that is when my stomach decided to release all of its contents. At least I had the clarity of thought to turn in Eric's direction and unleash the acids of my stomach all over him. That made me feel slightly better.

Only now we are sitting at the top of the cliffs, Eric is grumbling about how gross he is, and Jasper and Emmett are looking out across the water because they think we are being followed. I don't know who would want to follow us, but if it makes them feel better then more power to them.

"I am telling you Jas," Emmett says. "I saw that dinghy earlier and now it is going in to the same cove that we anchored in. Don't you find that a bit odd?"

"You're right," replies Jasper. "That is odd. I think we should keep an eye on our back because I don't want to run across any more of Eric's cronies."

"What are you two cackling about over there?" Eric yells as he walks towards the two men. "What is this? Are we being followed?"

"It appears that way, sir." Emmett replies.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eric slaps Emmett across the shoulder. "This is incomprehensible!"

Emmett rubs his shoulder and walks over to sit beside me. "I think we are going to have to head out soon. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I am better, thanks." I pick a dandelion and start pulling the yellow petals off. "Do you think our plan will work?"

"Jasper is very determined," he responds with a smirk, causing his dimples to make an appearance. "I am sure it will work. We should be back in Florin within a few days." Emmett stands up as Eric walks back towards us.

"We are leaving, brute." Eric says to Emmett. "The lanky one will stay behind and try to delay this person following us. Grab the girl and let's go."

~~X~~

**EPOV**

We had heard news that a group of four was spotted on a small vessel headed towards Guilder and only one of them was a female. After a quick rework of our plans, Rosalie and I set out towards the dock immediately. After we left, Carlisle and Esme were to go and find Charlie and Alice to try and gather more information. We made really good time getting out of the docks and it doesn't take long before I notice a vessel with four people aboard not too terribly far ahead of us. I swear I am losing my mind because I see one of the people on board stand up and notice long wavy brown hair and my heart clenches in my chest. _ Is it really her? Please let it be her!_

"Rose, come here!" I yell across the deck and she makes her way towards me. "Look and tell me what you see on that vessel, please."

Rosalie looks in that direction with her eyes squinted up and her hair blows across her face. She pushes it out of the way and says, "I see a female with long brown hair and what looks like three men aboard with her. But it looks to me like she is laughing about something."

I look again to see what she is talking about and when I do, I see the woman throw herself in to one of the men's arms. I watch them for a few more moments and the man that she hugged grabs her and tries to dance with her, only the woman trips over her feet and causes them both to fall. "Oh. My. God. It's Bella! Rose! It's my Bella! We found her!"

"How can you be so sure?" she asks. "I mean, I don't want to rain on your parade or anything, but we can't even make out her features."

"That is Bella. I know it." I respond. "Bella is the love of my life, but is not graceful by any means. I know it is her. I feel it. Let's hurry."

We watch them as they pull in to a cove and then strap themselves on to the big man's back. I think I lost about ten years off of my life when I notice the big man's hand slip on a rock about half way up and Rosalie laughs as Bella vomits all over one of the men.

"She did that on purpose!" Rose laughs. "She turned and looked right at him to do that! She seems ok in my book." I just smile. _That's my girl._

I wait until they clear the top of the cliff then Rose and I pull in to the cove where they weighed anchor. As I am tying down sails, I notice that Rosalie is chewing on her lip and wringing her hands.

"Is something the matter?" I ask her.

"Huh?" she asks. "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you were ok. You look worried about something."

"Yes. No. I mean... Gah, I am just a little scared of heights is all. Are we getting up there the same way they did? Because I know that there are easier ways to get up there."

"If you know an easier way, then by all means, take it. I, however, will be following them. We can meet up in a while. Just be careful." I warn her.

"Oh, please, Ace," she scoffs. "You are forgetting who you are talking to. Bad Ass Captain Rosalie Hale. Just let them try something." With that, she spins around and hops onto the shore and disappears around a corner.

I gather my rope, make sure my gloves are secure, and stretch for a couple minutes to make sure my muscles are up for the climb. "Well, here goes nothing." I am more than half way up and I look up to see a sandy blonde haired man peeking over the edge of the cliff watching me.

"Hello down there!" the man calls.

"Hello." I grunt in response.

"I cannot help but feel that you have been following us, and I need to know who you are." he yells down to me.

"I am sorry but you will have to- Whoops!" I yell as my hand slides. "As I was saying, you will have to wait until I get up there. I am really trying to concentrate on getting to the top alive at this moment."

"My apologies," he replies and walks away. I stretch my fingers on my right hand when the man yells down to me again. "How long do you think you will be? I am pretty bored up here waiting on you. No offense."

"None taken. It would be easier if you have some rope or anything that you could throw down to me."

"Ah, yes. Rope. One moment." he disappears again. "Heads up!" He throws a thick rope down to me and I grab on to it. "You got it?"

"Yes, I have it." I reply. "Go ahead and start pulling." In no time at all, he has helped me to the top. "Thank you for your help. Now, what can I do for you?"

"No. Please rest a moment. I insist. We can talk once you take a breather." The man walks over and sits on a large boulder and pulls a sling shot out of his back pocket.

"You any good with that?" I ask.

"The best around. I can hit the flame on a candle from fifty yards away." he says with pride.

"Is that right?" I raise my eyebrow. I reach into my back pocket and pull out my own sling shot. "I can do a hundred yards."

"Oh really?" he asks. "Feel like challenging me?"

"Absolutely." I stand and walk over and gather several smooth stones. I look across the land to see if there is a target we could aim for and I notice a bird in a tree across a field. "Can you knock that bird out of that tree without killing it?"

"Of course," he scoffs. "Stand back and watch how it's done." I stand back and cross my arms allowing him to take his shot. I notice he hold his sling left handed and a thought forms in my mind. He pulls back, lets out a long breath, and takes his shot. The stone hits the bird on the leg, knocking it from the tree. A moment later it shakes then takes off flying. He turns and gives me a smug look. "Your turn." He points to a rabbit that is sniffing around a bush on the other side of the field. "That rabbit."

"Consider it done." I say and line up my shot- left handed. Yeah, I can be a cocky bastard. Of course I hit the rabbit right on the tail and it sends him running into the brush. I turn and cock my eyebrow at him.

"Alright, alright." he says shaking his head. "Although I should tell you, I am not left handed." With that he pulls his sling up, right handed this time, and shoots a bird flying overhead, knocking it out of the sky.

"Is that so?" I ask in mock surprise. "Well guess what? Neither am I." I see a ground hog peeking its head out of his hole in the field and take aim, right handed this time, and hit him square between the eyes.

"Impressive." he nods his head in approval. "So tell me, why are you following us?"

"I have been away for fourteen months and heard news that my true love had been kidnapped. So I set off to find her." I harden my gaze. "I saw her with you."

"Who are you?" he asks, eyes huge all of a sudden.

"More importantly, who are you, and why do you have my Bella?" I ask, taking a step towards him.

"Your Bella?" he flinches back, almost as though I pushed him. "Who are you? Because if you are who I think you are, you are supposed to be dead." Hearing him say that is like a punch to the gut. A punch I deserve, but it hurts none the less.

"My name is Edward. And yes, Bella does think I am dead. It is a long involved story but I am back for her. Now please, tell me why you kidnapped her."

"Me and this other guy, Emmett, work for Eric. He was commissioned by someone to kidnap her. I don't know all details, all I know is that Emmett and I don't want any harm to come to Bella so we were going to try to get away from Eric and get her back to Florin." he explains.

"So she can marry?" I ask.

"She is engaged yes, but you need to talk to her about that. It's not my place." he says with finality. "Right now, what we need to do is try and catch up to Eric and Emmett. Eric will be expecting me to delay or defeat you and they are probably watching us right now. So what you need to do is make it look like you knock me out. Then I will follow behind and we can rendezvous in a while. Just make sure Emmett figures out who you are or he may kill you. Now, punch me." He closes his eyes and waits for my strike. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Jasper. Now do it."

~~X~~

I run off in the direction this Emmett and Eric are heading hoping I can gain on them soon. I see movement in the distance and a red skirt flutters behind a large boulder. I quicken my pace to gain on them and as I round the boulder a huge arm clothes lines me, knocking me flat on to my back.

"What the hell?" I moan from my new spot on the ground. I look up and there is a huge man staring down at me. "Emmett I take it?" The giant blinks in surprise.

"Do I know you?" he asks.

"No, but I have recently had the pleasure of making Jasper's acquaintance and he told me who you are. He also said I need to tell you who I am or you may try to kill me." I stand up and brush the dust from my clothing. "My name is Edward. Bella's Edward."

Emmett's eyes squint as though he is doing a difficult math problem in his head. "Aren't you supposed to be dead though? She told me you are dead."

"It is a long story, but obviously no, I am not dead. I heard from a close friend that she had become engaged to be married and had to come back to stop it. And when I came back I learned that she had been taken. So here I am."

"Oh." he shrugs his shoulders. "Alright then."

"Nice hook by the way. You knocked the wind right out of me." I rub my chest where his log of an arm had struck me.

"Thanks." he beams in response. "I am the strongest of the Tough Man Crew."

"The 'Tough Man Crew'?" I raise my eyebrow at the odd name.

"Yeah. It is a group of the largest and strongest men in Florin. We kind of help run security at the palace. It isn't very often people are willing to go against us because of how big we are." he explains.

"Eh, size doesn't matter to me. I may be skinny, but I am stronger than one may think." I say whilst jutting out my chest.

"Oh, is that so?" Emmett crosses his massive arms across his chest. "Feel like proving that?"

"What did you have in mind?" I ask.

"Arm wrestling." With that he walks over to a smaller boulder, props his arms up and wiggles his fingers, and raises an eyebrow in silent challenge. "Come prove your strength."

I pop my knuckles and flex my fingers as I walk towards him. Little does he know that I am a master arm wrestler and have never been beaten. _Time to teach this monster man a lesson._

I rest my arm on the boulder and connect our hands. His grip is strong but nothing for me to worry about. He counts off and we test the waters for a moment, each gauging the others strength. Slowly I start to ease his arm backwards and a confused look crosses his face. He starts mumbling something that sounds like "I am a tree. I am a tree." but that makes no sense to me. I look back to our joined hands and the veins in our hands are bulging with our resistance. He is able to get his ground back but I let out a deep breath and slam his hand into the stone.

"As I said, stronger than I look." I say with a smug smile.

"Very impressive," he compliments as he shakes his hand out. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose so," I reply. "But I hold the right to decline answering if I so choose."

"Okay," he gets a very serious look on his face. "If you say that you are Bella's Edward, how is it you could stay away? She has spoken of you, and of the love you have for each other. I am just trying to understand how you could separate yourself from her for so long if you love each other that deeply. Or is her love one-sided?"

"One sided?" His assumption shocks me. "No it is not one sided! I would do anything for her! And the _only _reason I stayed away was to protect her. I left to make something of myself, and things went really wrong. I had no choice but to stay away. If I hadn't stayed away, I would have been killed. While I loathe being away from her, it is easier to think of being separated for this time than for an eternity."

"Well, let's get you two reunited again." he says standing up. "Where is Jasper?"

"He should be coming along soon." I look behind me and sure enough I see Jasper heading our direction. I wait for Jasper to come closer because I have questions that I need answers to, and while I am sure Emmett is a good guy, I can't help but think that he is a little on the slow side.

"What did I miss?" Jasper asks as he jogs up to us.

"This guy beat me arm wrestling!" Emmett informs him.

"No kidding?" Jasper quirks an eyebrow in my direction. "Impressive."

"Okay guys, I need to know more about this Eric character. Is he dangerous? Deadly? What are his weak points? He has what is most precious to me and I need to get her back and in one piece." I know I am firing off a lot at once and I force myself to calm down.

"He is mean, and he has no heart." Emmett says with a frown. "And he has no code of honor. He will not fight fair."

"He's right," adds Jasper. "We will stay back while you confront him or else he might think we are attacking him and do something rash. As for weaknesses, the only thing I know of is he has a deadly allergy to peanuts. Sorry, I know that isn't very helpful."

"It's more helpful than you know. I myself am allergic to peanuts. I think I may have a great idea now." I say as I rub my chin in thought.

~~X~~

I leave Jasper and Emmett behind as I go to track down Eric and Bella, my heart racing the entire time. It is almost as if it knows it is about to be reunited with it's other half. I round a corner and come to a clearing and directly ahead of me, Eric is sitting on a log with Bella blind folded beside him. He is holding a knife to her throat. I instantly stop in my tracks.

"Give me your name, sailor." he sneers at me.

"Marcus," I reply.

"And why, _Marcus_, are you following us? No lies or I slit the girls throat." He moves the knife so the point is against the hollow of her throat and it takes every ounce of self control to not launch myself at him.

"I smelled foul play with this young innocent among three strange men. You should know, I have felled your cronies, they were no match for me. I have no intention of doing that to you, only because of the girl. What can I do to convince you to let her go?"

"Let her go?" he laughs at me. "Why would I let her go? This girl is set to marry a prince! She is going to make me rich!"

"Everyone has their price, and I do not carry any money on me. How about a battle of wits? I win and you give her to me. You win, and I will let you kill me." I stop and let him ponder my challenge. I can see it in his eyes when he accepts.

"Alright, what have you in mind." I notice that he relaxes his hold on the knife as he shifts his focus more towards me.

"I have it on good authority that you have a deadly allergy to peanuts. So happens, I have the same allergy. My travel mate loves peanut candies though and always insists on having some around. I have a sandwich in my pouch that I shall insert oil from the peanut in to. I shall do this so you cannot see which sandwich it goes in to. Once I set the sandwiches in front of you, it is your choice as to which sandwich we eat. The battle of wits ends when one of us dies."

"Really?" he gets a wicked smile on his face. "I accept!" I turn and prepare the sandwiches then place them in front of us.

"Let the battle begin." I gesture to the food before us. "Choose."

He lets out a boisterous laugh and points at me. "You fool! It is so easy! You should have never gone against me in a battle of wits! Because I have a larger than average brain!" He points to the sandwich in front of me. "Any dope would know that they should choose the sandwich in front of you because the opponent would guess that first, _I _however, know that a smart person would want to get the deadly oil as far from him as possible!"

"So you have chosen?" I ask.

"Not hardly! Because a smart man such as yourself would _know _that I would know you would come to that conclusion, so you would place the poison in front of yourself knowing that I would then choose that one!"

"So you choose the sandwich in front of yourself then?"

"No! I choose the- OH! Look at that!" he points behind my shoulder. I look behind me and out of my peripheral I can see that he switches our sandwiches.

"Look at what?" I ask as my head is turned.

"Oh I thought I saw something. I must have been mistaken." he shrugs his shoulders.

"Have you made your choice, sir?" My patience is running thin and I notice that Bella is trembling. In fear, perhaps?

"Yes," he responds. "I choose the sandwich in front of me. Let's eat." With that he picks up his sandwich and takes a bite as I do the same.

I wait for him to swallow and with an arrogant smirk say, "You chose wrong."

"No! You only _think _I chose wrong!" he laughs at me while spitting leftover food. "What you don't know is that when you turned your back, I _switched _the sandwiches! I _knew _ it was in front of you! And now you will be the one to-" He suddenly stops talking, his eyes growing wide, grabs his throat, and falls over dead.

My heart is racing. Not for the loss of his life, but for the fact that it is now just me and Bella. I look over at her and she is breathing heavily and she is chewing on her bottom lip like she does when she gets nervous. I take a moment to steady myself and reach up and untie her blind fold. She opens her eyes and looks into mine. I hear her sharp intake of breath and smile at her.

* * *

**Aye, we know we know we be cliffy whore's o' the most depra'ed kind! Trust us it will mightily be worth it, gar! Review or get clotheslined by Emmett!**

**Check out "Resolutions" and "Died and gone to heaven" by DoUTrustme "Resolutions" is sweet, funny, witty, full of great banter and has a little bit of a sci-fi element to it "Died and gone to heaven will make you piss yourself laughing, seriously it will! **

**You know where we will be...on the decks of the DRT Oar with Dandie of course!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**A/N ::insert lame excuse for extremely late update here::**_

_**Thanks to our Beta Mandy for doing an awesome job as usual**_

_**Chapter warning: If you are easily squicked out by spiders (and possibly even if you are not) you may want to skip the last paragraph or two. Don't say we didn't tell ya so!**_

_**If you do skip it PM us so we can give you the less creepy version so you are not confused later on.**_

**BPOV**

I can't see a damn thing, because that douche bag Eric blindfolded me. Just wait until I get a chance to get in a swift kick to his precious, teeny tiny balls. A mysterious stranger had shown up not too long ago, surprising Eric, and mentioned that he had felled his cronies; I can only assume he meant Jasper and Emmett. I hope they are still alive, and relatively unharmed. Worry for the safety of my two new friends, rivets throughout my entire body. The thought briefly occurs to me that maybe this newcomer is here to rescue me, but then I regain some sense and realize that would not be my luck. If this mystery man is able to defeat both Jasper and Emmett, he must be a formidable opponent indeed.

I overhear the unknown man tell Eric that his name is Marcus, and wonder for a moment if it could possibly be the Angry Pirate Marcus; the same man who stole my life and love from me. Yet there is something familiar about his voice, and I can't quite put my finger on it. It reminds me of Edward yet is harsher, more confident, raspier maybe? I can't let myself get lost in this sort of fantasy, there is no way this could be Edward. Edward is dead and this man said his name is Marcus. He is more likely the murderer of all that was good and true in my life, and for that possibility alone I need to keep my guard up.

Marcus and Eric are having some manly competition, a battle of the wits they call it. I hear them say something about deadly penis but I am not really paying attention to their games. Besides, I am sure all it really boils down to is some manly way of saying my dick is bigger than yours without having to actually show the other man your dick. Behind my blind fold, I roll my eyes at the stupidity of men and allow my mind to wander, as I tune out their nonsensical drabble. I begin to think of ways to free myself from this situation, while not being able to see a damned thing, and I become frustrated and feel my bottom lip begin to quiver. _Ho__ld it together, Swan. Now is not the time to show fear!_

I still have yet to come up with an escape plan, when I sense someone coming closer to me. Strange fingers gently ghost over my hair in an almost intimate manner, and I can feel them trembling. The action should disconcert me but it does not, instead feeling mildly comforting and somewhat familiar. I don't know why, I should be terrified and shiver in fear. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I wonder. The mysterious stranger takes a deep breathe, inhaling in my scent, as if he is soaking up my smell like a starved man soaking in the aromas of a decadent banquet. Something about this action nudges at the forefront of my mind, but I am unable to grasp what it is. Suddenly, large rough hands grasp the blindfold that is around my eyes, and ever so gently, with a sense of reverence, pulls it away from my eyes.

The sudden contrast of the exposure to the bright sunlight, from the darkness I had been kept in from the blindfold, causes me to squint and blink a few times. As my sight clears, what I behold before me is the face of a man I never believed I would actually see, but knew what I would do if God ever granted me the chance. Gaping at the face before me, I know beyond a doubt that my suspicions are right. The black mask, the black clothes, the name Marcus- this is the Angry Pirate Marcus. Overcome with rage, I can taste the hate inspired venom dripping from my tongue. My jaw goes rigid and my gaze lowers. Anger is coming off of me in waves, waves that seek to pierce him in his nonexistent soul. The words that release from my lips are forceful, and I drench them in every bit of hatred I feel toward the devil before me. "I know who you are," the words seethe off my tongue and pass through my lips, every word laced with poison.

"Bella," the murderer of my true love, the destroyer of my existence, softly begins. It doesn't occur to me to wonder how he knows my name, because all I can see, feel, and respond to is the massive amount of vehemence I feel towards him. I stand up slowly, and for every step I take towards this defiler of love, he takes one step in retreat. When I notice that he is trembling, and there is fear in his eyes, my inner diva comes out of hibernation. She has been absent far too long and is now well rested and eager to go, more than happy to have returned.

Pulling out her trampoline, she jumps up on it, cheering me on with cartwheels and confetti while chanting, "Beat his ass! Kick his dick! Let him know we don't take shit!" I smile wickedly to myself; I have missed her and her timely motivations.

I bring myself closer to the malicious man, stick out my index finger, and jab him in the chest. Hard. A raw ache shoots through my finger and it hurts- a lot- but is worth it. "You." _Jab _"Killed." _Jab_ "My." _Jab_ "Love!" _Jab_ "You." _Double jab_ "Destroyed." _Jab_ "My." _Jab_ "Soul!"_ Push_

"Bella, let me explain!" the killer of dreams cuts in. "You don't understand!"

Ignoring his rambling, my inner goddess and I have a quick consultation, and the two of us come up with quite the wicked plan. We see where our jabbing and stalking is directing this slaughterer of souls, and he is now standing precariously close to the edge of a steep ravine. My inner goddess winks at me and I go for it.

"You deserve nothing better than a similar treatment," I say sweetly, tilting my head up and giving him a heartbroken smile, earning me a confused and quizzical look right before I swiftly bring my knee up, and with the force of my anger, nail him straight in his manhood. Stumbling backwards, his face flashes with a myriad of emotions-amusement, fear, pain and,_ what the hell?_ Amusement again?

As he tumbles down the vine-filled ravine, his screams echo loudly throughout the ravine.

"I'm youuuuuuur biiiiiiiiitch!"

As I am congratulating my inner goddess on a job well done, realization sets in. _Wait, what did he just say? Did he just say 'I'm your bitch'? No! No! No! He couldn't have possibly. It couldn't be__;__ it's not possible! Oh no__,__ what have I done?_ Before my brain even registers what my feet are doing, I am propelling myself forward, falling down the ravine myself shouting, "Edwaaaaaaaaard!"

My plummet down the hill comes to an abrupt stop as my body hits something rock hard, yet strangely soft and comforting. Strong arms reach out and envelope me, and I am filled with warmth and a sense of finally being home. I raise my head up to catch sight of what has caught me, and notice the arms that are holding me are sleeved in black cotton. Swallowing my fear and summoning up all the courage I have within me, I move my gaze to the face of the one whose arms hold me captive. As my eyes move upwards, I catch a glimpse of black fabric to the side, lying crumpled in the dirt. I realize this must be his mask, and it must have fallen off during his tumble down the rocky and steep ravine. Eventually my eyes make it to his face and I am sure I must be hallucinating. The face that gazes back at me, full of worry, concern, and never ending love, is that of the same man I thought was no more. The same man I accused him moments ago of murdering. Edward. I am lying, wrapped in my Edwards arms. Releasing a sharp breath I didn't realize I am holding, I begin to shake as the tears pour from my eyes. Wrapping my arms fiercely around his neck I sob deep into his chest. I don't believe what I am seeing. It can't be. Edward, _my_ Edward is alive and he is here!

Burying his face into my hair I hear soft murmuring. He is chanting, begging me to forgive him. "I am so sorry. So, so sorry. You have no idea." The pain in his voice is raw and cuts straight to the deepest recesses of my heart. "Believe me Bella, my love; I wanted to come home to you so badly. I had no other choice. I had to lead you to believe I was dead, otherwise they would have killed me. I will never forgive myself."

The rational side of my brain recognizes that his apology is meant to comfort me, but it only serves to anger me. Twisting away from his embrace, I stand up and turn my back to him. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, counting to ten in an attempt to rein in my temper. My attempt fails. I am filled with so much unreleased and unexpected emotion that it can no longer stay contained.

Whipping my body around to face him, I shriek, "How _dare_ you? Do you know…how this made me…what I almost..." I am unable to complete a sentence fueled with so much fury. Grabbing me by the waist firmly and swiftly, he brings his body to mine and before I can catch my breath to yell some more, his lips are upon mine, effectively melting all my anger towards him. It is true, it is real. He is alive and he is here, kissing me.

Our lips meld together in a passionate kiss, trying to make up for all the lost time. The drought I thought would never end finally has, and the overabundance is beginning. His mouth is warm and tastes of sea water, and the Edward of my memories. Running my fingers into his hair, I grasp strands between my fingers, forcing his succulent lips impossibly closer to mine. His tongue seductively licks the corners of my lips, asking silently for entrance. Willingly I comply, bringing my tongue up to meet his. Our tongues sear together, rejoicing in a long lost reunion of their own, sliding, savoring, and teasing, dancing a dance we choreographed together long ago and I thought I would never get to dance again. One I knew that no matter how long I am apart from him, I can never forget.

Feeling the last breath of air in my body leave, my inner goddess tells me to go ahead and pass out because he will revive me with even more mouth to mouth. But I needn't worry because his lips move to my neck where he begins kissing, nibbling, and worshiping the skin there, leaving small love bites that mark me as his. I don't care, because this is exactly what I want. Sliding his hands down my back, his long talented fingers curl and his palms cup my ass, pressing my sensitive center into him and I can feel how hard he is for me. The feeling of us pressed together, mixed with the delicious friction that is caused as his hardness grinds into me, makes me want more. So I hook my leg around his waist then jump and wrap my other around him as well. He stumbles back a few paces, surprised by the unexpected motion. Luckily there is a tree behind him and it catches him so we don't fall.

With a strength and swiftness I didn't know he possesses, he turns us around so my back is now against the tree, his lips never breaking contact with mine. The feel of his fingertips grazing my breasts make my already hard nipples stiffen even more. I let my hands trail from his soft hair, down across his muscular back, and in to the waist band of his pants, my nails lightly scratching the bare skin there before I slide my hands all the way down the back of his pants cupping his bare ass firmly. Edward lets out a loud guttural moan, which causes me to giggle. Breaking our kiss, he rests his forehead against mine. His hips begin to rock into mine, rubbing his erection against my core, effectively cutting my giggling short and turning into a loud, wanton moan. I push back wanting more, always more.

Edward grinds himself into me one more time before pulling back and panting, "Bella, Bella, Bella, I missed you so much and I am sorry. I love you Bella. I love you. I am sorry." A tear begins to fall from his eye; I cannot stand to see him wrought with so much grief and guilt.

Cupping his face with my hands, I make sure his eyes meet mine before responding. "Edward, I love you so much. When I thought you were dead, I died myself that day." We gaze into each others eyes for a moment, and he sets me down slowly, my feet once again touching the dirt of the forest floor.

"Bella, my love, death cannot stop true love; only delay it for awhile." Gazing deeply into his eyes, I see them full of all the love he has for me. "We better get going," he says, as he takes my hand in his. "We don't know who is after us and where they are. I promise I will explain all to you as soon as I can." Giving me a languid, soft, chaste kiss, before pressing his lips to the back of my hand, he pulls me towards an ominous wooded area I knew only as the Molten Marsh where the AORP's live.

**Rose POV**

I have decided to put my anger towards Edward aside for the time being. I figure I can always torture him later, it will just add to his anticipation. No, I will not admit that maybe I am forgiving him a little bit. Rosalie Hale does not forgive those that wrong her until vengeance is duly paid! If I was to be completely honest with myself, I might say I feel a little bit of forgiveness creeping up on me- and I don't like it one damned bit! Why did Edward have to look so happy when he saw Bella? Why did Esme have to give me that "men are idiots and always will be" talk, and tell me to just be the bigger person? Well the bigger manipulative person if we are still being honest here. Esme says acting like the "bigger person" will make Edward feel guilty, making it so in the end I truly win. She says she uses it on Carlisle all the time and it works like a charm.

Climbing back aboard the ship, I make sure everything is set, in case we find ourselves in need of a quick getaway. I look over at the weird contraption we have hooked up to the back of the boat that looks like the combination of a huge fan and a motor. Without it we never would have made it to Florin in time. By the grace of God, we were blessed to happen upon an unusual group of female pirates. We gained this crazy, life saving invention from them. The mere thought of those women made me chuckle and smile. They were some of the most ingenious and remarkable pirates I had ever met. I had been given a standing invitation to join their crew anytime I'd like. If it wasn't for my strong sense of loyalty and integrity, even with how Edward wronged me, I would have been more than happy to jump ship and join them right then. However, that damn sense of loyalty reared its ugly head and I knew Edward needed me, so I stayed- even if it was a stupid decision.

Their captain was a trip for sure. Introducing herself, she smiled brightly. "Cap'n Dandie Goose is the name and sailing these seas looking for fine booty is our game." That was followed by a lustful wink as she eyed Edward's rear end. "This is my first mate, Cece Masthugger," she said as a tall, willowy blonde approached us, wearing a very tight, very short, and quite revealing dress. The type of which I had never seen outside of wenches, except that these were…classy? Hard to believe, but true. Only these unusual female pirates could have pulled it off. The captain and her crew were all extremely beautiful and reeked of sex and loquats. "Cece's job is to make sure the booty's mast is always getting proper care. She is the best there is and we are lucky to have her as part of our crew." I was definitely curious as to what she meant by "the booty's mast." I knew what the ships mast was of course, but the booty's mast had me curious indeed.

"That I am," Cece said, while blatantly eying Edward's large package, proudly on display in his tight pants, and then winking in my direction.

Their ship was named "The Reneesme", and we had come upon them while both of our ships were trying to make it through the same pass. Edward was being a super asshole, seeing as he was in such a hurry to get to Bella. Luckily, Cap'n Dandie Goose and her crew were rational enough to hear us out. After hearing our plight, followed, by a little bit of tear wiping from the crew of the Reneesmee, they offered us their contraption, the Blow 'n Go, which they said would vibrate and make a humming noise while turned on, then it would push you through the water like a bullet. But you had to stand back from it, otherwise you would get wet from it squirting all over the place. They swore that this machine would make it possible for us to get to Florence in plenty of time.

It's now been several hours, and it is beginning to get dark. I wonder where the hell Edward is and if I should just take matters into my own hands, when I see two men approaching the boat from about fifty yards away. It appears to be the giant who had been scaling the cliffs, along with one of the other men he had been carrying on his back. I quickly prepare for what could end up as a battle between the two of them and myself. As the men approach, I notice how good looking the giant one is. I begin to feel momentarily lightheaded and I wonder why, until I realize I have forgotten to keep breathing. _What in the hell was that? _I thought to myself. _Rosalie Hale does not get affected by men__,__ she affects them!_ Yet this incredibly large man is stunning and is definitely affecting me- everywhere. I can't help but wonder if everything is to scale on him, because if it is he has one very large… _Peanuts? Why is he carrying a bag of peanuts? Is it coincidence or do they know of Edwards peanut allergy and it is part __of a planned attack? _I realize I need to regain my composure and shake myself out of this lust filled haze if I hope to stand a chance against them. I gather my slingshots and supplies and crouch on the side of the ship, hiding while waiting to take them by surprise. As I watch them approach and get within range of my slingshot, I find it odd that they are not trying to be inconspicuous in the least. They are being loud, laughing and joking with each other. Maybe they have no idea anyone else would be on the ship, but if they just naturally assume that, they must be naive idiots. I know I can use their lack of attention to my benefit, and sneak around to the other side of the ship so I can creep around the corner and get behind them. I am very stealthy in my moves and am able to get close enough behind the two men to jump onto the back of the giant. In hindsight that was a bad idea, but when trying to decide which one to attack first, my body told me the big one, and I listened. As soon as I am on his back I am immediately flipped forward onto the ground under his foot, with the small blonde man to the side, laughing.

"Well what do we have here?" the small blonde one says through his laughter. The big one begins to say something but all that came out was grunts and drool. I swear I had heard him talking before, but maybe he was "special" and didn't talk and I had been mistaken before. He seems quite distracted by his lack of literation, and I use that to my advantage, slipping out from under his foot and running to take cover behind a tree. I quickly pull my slingshot out and load it up to launch. I hit the giant right between the eyes, but unfortunately for me, unlike David's Goliath, this stone has no effect on the giant before me. In fact, he just laughs at me.

"Rosalie, Edward sent us. Please let us explain," the large one bellows.

"What? How do I know I can believe you?" I question them. They then tell me their tale of what has happened and why. I apologize and invite them aboard the DRT Oar. The giant, whose name is Emmett, is very friendly and jovial, and I can find myself easily falling for this man. I know I should fight it, but I am not sure if want to.

I fill them in on all the details with Edward and our escapades. When I tell them all about good ol' Eddie boy locking me up, they were impressed with the balls he showed. When I give them my bitch face, they quickly recant their words and say he was wrong and I was right of course. It is during this time that they help me form my plan of revenge on Edward, which of course will have to wait until the whole Bella debacle is over.

**EPOV**

Bella is not pleased that we are about to enter the Molten Marsh, which is home to the Arachnids Of Ridiculous Proportions. To tell you the truth, I am not exactly thrilled about it either. However, this is the best way to get back to the ship and around any others that could possibly be searching for her. I do not trust James worth my spit. I know this kidnapping had to be of his doing somehow, I just don't know the why or how yet. I notice that Bella is wearing the knife that I gave her around her neck, and it is securely hidden beneath her blouse, nestled in her ample cleavage. Just the thought of Bella's cleavage is sending my mind, not to mention other parts of my anatomy, in directions I do not have time for right now. I grasp the chain holding the knife and remove it from her neck, popping open the knife and handing it to her. "Here, use this in case any of the arachnids get too close."

She looks at me in awe and says, "How did you know how to work that so fast?"

I look at her quizzically before saying, "Bella my love, it's a pocketknife. They all work about the same. Plus, I am the one that gave it to you."

She stands there, looking confused for a minute before loudly exclaiming, "OH MY LORD! How did I not get that before? It all makes sense now!" I stifle a laugh at Bella and her tendencies to miss the obvious. "If I would have known…wow. How did I not figure that one out?" She shakes her head in amazement at herself and I just laugh. It is a true 'Bella' thing to do, and I love all of her, even the parts that can be frustrating at times. I am just so glad to be back with her finally. I grab her hand tightly and bring us into the dark shadows of the Molten Marsh, keeping my eyes peeled for those disgustingly huge arachnids. As we enter the marsh, I notice Bella is trembling. Moving her into my arms and holding her closely, I brush her brunette locks out of her eyes where they have recently fallen.

"Bella sweetheart, what is wrong?" I ask.

"I-I-I I am terribly afraid, Edward. The arachnids and the dangers of the marsh? We will never survive."

I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "Nonsense baby, you are only saying that because no one ever has."

She looks up at me, narrowing her eyes in irritation. "Edward if that is supposed to calm me you are severely mistaken."

"Bella dear, I was only trying to lighten the moment." I spin her around so our chests are meeting, bending over slightly so my face is even with hers as I hold her tightly and ask; "Do you trust me?"

"What?" her nose wrinkles up in that adorable way and I can't resist kissing the tip of it before I enunciate each word carefully, gazing straight into her eyes.

"Bella, .?"

"Yes, of course I trust you Edward. I trust you with my life, my heart, and my soul."

I lean closer to her, my nose touching hers lightly, before shifting my head minutely to make our lips gently brush against each other in a chaste kiss, then rest my forehead against hers. I hold us still for a moment, just feeling her warm breath upon my lips, reveling in the moment and the fact my Bella is with me again, willing her to feel safe with me and know that I will never let anyone or anything hurt her. We will make it through this awful marsh on pure will of me keeping her safe alone if I have to.

I crush my lips to hers in a searing kiss, showing her how much I care for her and her life; how I will protect her, how I will go to the ends of the earth and back to keep her as mine and in my life forever. She returns the kiss just as passionately, her hands immediately taking residence in my hair where they begin tugging and pulling. I can't hold back the moan that is building inside of me from her touch, it hurts, but it is such a good hurt when she does that. Her tongue darts out of her mouth and slips into mine, caressing and tangling with my own. I let my hands slip to her backside, cupping her supple ass. The sounds she is making are nearly driving me to the edge. I have waited for her for so long and I don't know how much longer I can wait; but not here, not now. Our first time will not be in the gloomy and eerie Molten Marsh. Gathering up all the will I can, I gently pull away from her, the kiss leaving us both panting and trying to catch our breaths.

Once I am partially recovered, I look at her, taking her hand, and start walking us forward saying, "Bella we better get going if we want to make it through here before it gets too dark and before the others figure out where we are and catch up with us."

"Um, okay," Bella replies, a wistful and dreamy look in her eyes. I chuckle; glad our moment of lust seemed to help relieve some of her fears.

We then begin our descent into the deeper recesses of the marsh, our surroundings only got more dreary and sinister as we did. Suddenly from nowhere, an odd feeling comes over the entire marsh, followed by complete and utter silence. We stop where we are, trying to figure out what is going on when suddenly, right at Bella's feet, there is a large puff of smoke released from the earth with a stench attached to it, the likes of which I have never smelled. It is absolutely horrid and makes my eyes water. The wretched smell is too much for Bella and causes her to pass out straight in to my arms. Thankfully, once the cloud of smoke blows away with the breeze, the smell is gone and I am able to revive Bella rather quickly. She comes to and crinkles up her nose and forehead in the cutest formation, showing how disgusted she is by the stench we had just encountered.

"What _was_ that?" she questions.

"My dear, I believe that is one of the dreaded pitfalls of the Molten Marsh- the Methane Cloud. It is silent, but deadly."

Once I am sure that Bella has fully recovered from the gas attack, I gently take hold of her hand once more and we continue on our way, making sure to stay aware of any signs that may tell us of the impending release of another methane cloud. As we make our way through the marsh, Bella begins to question me on the specifics of my whereabouts and the happenings surrounding them. I relay to her the story of the prawn ship being robbed by the Angry Pirate Marcus, who was actually Carlisle, and the history behind the name of APM and all of his successors. I then tell her of his offer to Rose and I to either take over the ship for him and I could become the next Angry Pirate Marcus, or Rose and I could both die. She seemed to quite understand.

We continue our way through the marsh and things are going rather well considering where we are. We have been able to successfully avoid the methane clouds now that we knew what to watch out for, and we have yet to see a single AORP. It would be very easy to settle in to a sense of complacency and safety but Carlisle, and the months of being APM, had taught me to always be on my guard.

Holding Bella's hand in mine, we are walking in a comfortable silence just enjoying being with each other once again. Bella turns to me and opens her mouth to say something when I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and an uneasy feeling settles over my entire being. Cupping my palm over her mouth and picking her up by her hips, I swing us around behind the nearest tree just in time to see an enormous spider, larger than a horse, slither from behind a large boulder. We have finally encountered the dreaded AORP's. Their rumored size turns out to not be a rumor at all. In fact, it appears that the size may have been downplayed, or this one was larger than most. I assume the AORP to be a female as she has thousands of tennis ball sized babies crawling all over her back. I glance at Bella who is standing next to me, paralyzed in fear. Her face has turned a pale putrid green color and she looks like she may pass out at any moment. Reaching my arm around her, I hold her close and try to soothe her and let her know everything will be alright. I was scared shitless myself but thankfully I have learned to not show outward emotions.

Quivering in fear, Bella turns to me and whispers softly in my ear, "Edward what are we going to do? We can't hurt her, she's a mother."

My eyes bulge and my jaw drops. "Bella you must be kidding me! I will do whatever I must to get us out of here safely. It is only a spider, a giant one at that, but nonetheless if I have to choose you or that foul arachnid, I choose you. You know that."

Our whispering, although soft, has caught the attention of the mother AORP. Her eyes began to glow a startlingly red color and she hisses at us. One of the smaller spider babies falls off of her back as she turns to face us. Glaring at us, she scoops up the baby spider and pops it in to her mouth, watching us as we watched her back in disgust, not believing that she is actually eating one of her own.

Bella looks at me, her face an even more sickly color now, and says, "Never mind, let's get that bitch!"

I quickly and gently press my lips to Bella's and say, "Stay here," as I straighten my stance and prepare for a battle with this unusually large arachnid. Bella turns and glares back at me. "Nuh-uh! No way! You fight, I fight. We are in this together." There is no time to argue with my stubborn love, so I just try to think of the best way to defend her while fighting off our enemy. Bella surprises me though. With an unusual amount of coordination she leaps up and grabs on to a lower hanging tree branch. Swinging her body back and forth several times, she leaps off of the branch with one leg outstretched and ready to kick whatever gets in its way. What ends up getting in its way is one of the arachnids' eyes. The force of her foot is strong and does significant damage, throwing the AORP off track and causing it to stumble. Bella lands flat on her butt, but doesn't seem injured or bothered by it, in fact she is smiling. I look in her direction, giving her a smirk and quizzical look, but she just shrugs like it's no big deal.

The AORP recovers and hisses loudly; shaking its body in fury, making many of her babies fly off and scatter around us. She glares back at us, but this time with only one red glowing eye. It seems Bella's brave act has taken out the other. I am filled with relief when it appears Bella has gained some sense of self-preservation and runs to the next nearest tree and climbs it, perching herself on the first branch she reaches that can support her weight. I am glad she is up and out of the way so I can focus on defeating the AORP. I bring out my slingshot from my back pocket and quickly grab a stone from the ground. I aim and shoot successfully, taking out the arachnid's remaining eye. The arachnid rears like a horse and stands up on only its back four legs, making the remaining babies on her back tumble to the ground. Lucky for us the babies are fearful and scurry away, hiding in unknown places around the marsh. When the AORP comes back down on all its legs, I feel a gust of air and see a flash of brown hair and pale skin fly by me. It takes a moment to register that Bella is jumping from the tree branch and onto the spider's back. I don't know where this coordination has come from, seeing as how the girl can hardly walk in a straight line without tripping, but apparently climbing trees and jumping on the back of magnanimous spiders is not a problem for her. Bella lets out a giant whoop, quite impressed and proud of herself, and I can't say I don't feel the same way.

That is until I realize she has not thought this through, and has no idea what to do now that she is perched atop our enemy.

_**A/N EWWWWWW! Yeah trust us we had nightmares after writing that! Thank you for sticking with us and our slow update habits.**_

_**Huge thanks to Twi-Muses and Dandie Goose for the pimpage on their blog. You rock our mismatched socks but you already knew that!**_

_**Now Alice aka SweetPoeticJustice would like to do some shameless self-pimpage. **_

_**Between this update and last I wrote two O/S in collab with Nikita2009**_

_**~Perhaps Was written for 107yearoldvirgins Steal My fic's contest and won two judges choice awards and best lemon**_

_**~Deck the Balls is a Christmas O/S for Southern Fan Fiction Reviews 25 days of Christmas **_

_**Check them out if you feel so inclined, they are both on her SweetPoeticJustice FFN profile**_

_**Review and let us know your thoughts on this chappy reviewers get to sit in a special spider free zone on the DRT Oar**_


End file.
